Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor
by Sammiieeoo
Summary: THIS IS SLASH! After the light side is decimated by the dark in the 'Final' Battle, Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits. Please review. I don't mind criticism if it's helpful :D
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Prologue

There was supposed to be a Final Battle at Hogwarts. There was supposed to be hardly any casualties on our side of the war. There was supposed to be a huge showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Everyone was supposed to celebrate at the end.

It shouldn't have happened.

Instead of a Final Battle; instead of barely any casualties; instead of a huge showdown; instead of a large celebration; instead, there was a massacre of the light side. Voldemort had had more people than we thought, more werewolves, vampires, giants, goblins, foreign wizards, heck, even more spells than us. We were outnumbered, outmatched, and within it all, but one person turned the tide of the war, with his own bare hands; figuratively speaking. Me. My name is Harry Potter, and this is my story on how I came to be in Middle Earth, how I came to find a family, a love, and the true meaning of honour.


	2. Chapter 1: The War

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 1

Around me, people were dying, fighting, killing, torturing, helping, healing, turning into animals, battling with swords, staffs, wands, knives, daggers, all sorts of blades, and just about any weapon they could get their hands on. My people were desperate, looking to me for help, looking to me for hope; hope that I would finish this before they lost more of their loved ones, before they lost their own lives. I could not give them that hope, for I had almost no hope to begin with, seeing all of the death and destruction around me. Then I saw the person who killed my godfather. I went after her. Bellatrix Lestrange. I had killed her. I felt no happiness, no victory, nothing. Just disgust that I had to kill her. Now, I was hunting for the one to start all this, quietly hoping to myself that I could finish it, though I would have thought I couldn't, if I didn't have the power he knew not. I was the Master of Death, and as such, I cannot die, until my duty, my quest, is finished. My duty, at this point in time, was to get rid of the horcruxes. I knew I probably would not survive this world, this war, this darkness, I just hoped I would take that abomination with me. It was a hope, even I could not let go of.

There was no one else who could kill him, no one else who could even touch him without fear of some extraordinary power coming to claim them. He knew this, as he had heard the prophecy, after possessing me at the Ministry. He had become arrogant. I just hoped it would be his downfall, even though I knew it would be one hell of a battle. Yet here I was, the only one able to do it, and I was just standing here, in the middle of the battle with everyone fighting around me- no one trying to kill me, no- that was for him to do himself.

I finally came out of my stupor, realising I could grieve when this was all over, and that if I could just _finish _it, then maybe, just _maybe _I could finally find peace from all the heartache, all the pain, and all the hopelessness. There was no one left in my life that I could call friend or family, except one person who could very well not last the night. I had no one to lean on, given that my problems were too high even for Remus, who was in the Hospital Wing at that moment, probably being healed to the best of the ability of one of the students who had taken healing classes with Madam Pomfrey over the year, getting more healers for the war. After all, he just had lots of shallow cuts, but he had already lost more blood than was really needed, and even just a little bit could send him into a coma, or worse.

I started walking about, putting down Death Eaters, vampires, werewolves, almost absent-mindedly, anything that came in my path that was not on my side. I started thinking about what happened before this. The goblins had betrayed the Light side of the war, having felt they would be much better with the Dark, with all of their false promises of money, power over humans, and seclusion. They did not believe me when I personally went to the goblin chieftain to show that they were being lied to, and would probably get massacred when the Dark side managed to regroup, but they did not believe me, and I had had to fight my way out, the goblins saying that I would be a wonderful prize for their new ally.

After that, I became the new leader of the light, as Albus had decided he would do better behind the scenes, what with getting old and not able to move around as much as he used to. That was after I had destroyed Voldemort's fifth horcrux, the Ravenclaw Diadem, which was when I had just turned 19. The war was going far worse than Albus had ever thought it would, and that was saying a lot, as he had prepared for a lot of things to go wrong. What he hadn't prepared for, and had happened, was Voldemort being able to take over the Ministry, Hogsmeade, Godrics Hollow, and Northern Ireland before I left Hogwarts. It was stressful, having the enemy on our doorstep, always trying to get through the wards onto the grounds, to try and get to Albus, Severus (who was found out as a spy in my sixth year), any student who was not a Death Eater's child and was actually still _at _Hogwarts, and, of course, myself. They had said that if we surrendered and joined the Dark willingly, they would not kill the professors, as they were the best in their field, especially now that Dumbledore had found a brilliant teacher for the Defence position, who lasted more than a year, and was not loyal to Voldemort (We used veriteserum after she consented). She was still there for the Final Battle, but I saw her cut down half way through, by Lucius Malfoy. Not a few minutes later, Lucius was cut down by Ron, who then got hit by a stray Cruciatus and was downed for a bit. I never saw what happened to him; I couldn't.

At that moment I saw Voldemort, walking through the middle of the battlefield; obviously looking for me, not knowing I had already seen him. I slowly, cautiously, made my way over to him, cutting down all those I could before I got to the final showdown. I looked up from the Death Eater I had just incapacitated; only to have to quickly dodge the sickly green light. With that, the battle was begun. I could tell a lot of people had stopped to watch our battle, everyone slowly stopping to see the so-called two most powerful wizards ever born, do battle. We were throwing spells almost too fast for anyone to see, almost taking no breath to say the next spell, while we would continue in our heads and cast non-verbal spells. We were moving fast, dodging, trying to hit each-other, all the while staying far enough away to shoot spells – with wands and without. What my side didn't notice, and I was too wrapped up in my fight to yell, were the Death Eaters lifting their wands in sync, all of them yelling the Killing Curse; Avada Kedavra. I knew I was too late, as even if I could get a warning out, hardly anybody would be able to dodge in time, and even then the people behind would probably have been hit. The worst thing was; there were more on the Dark side then on the Light side. Not one person from the Light side in the battle survived – except me.

Something snapped inside of me, and I stopped casting spells, I just stood and stared at Voldemort. I could feel my magic whirling around inside of me, some of it splashing out through my pores, I could tell I had begun to glow, though how I knew it, I did not know, I just knew. I slowly floated to a foot into the air, my magic crackling about me, sending sparks at all the Death Eaters that had been too close, my magic was getting crazier, _stronger_, if that was possible, yet at the same time, there came a peaceful calm – the calm before the storm. For the first time in our battle, Voldemort looked truly terrified, instead of just fearful, that I actually might be able to do it; I just _might _be able to defeat him; now he knew. Without a doubt. I was going to defeat him, whether it is now, a month from now, or a year from now. And I knew, just as well as he did, that I had found the true power he knew not. I was more powerful than him, and we both knew it.

Voldemort turned, as if about to try and run away, but my magic snapped out, encasing him within, stopping him where he was, and at the same time, it cut all connections he had with his remaining horcrux, although what I didn't know, was he had one more, one more he had not known he made, and that was what gave us the connection. It bound us together like nothing of this world, but we could break it – by going to a different world. My magic knew this; I did not. My magic slowly gained in power, the Death Eaters stock still, watching in awe as I glowed brighter and brighter until they had to shield their eyes, and finally, with a resounding **boom**, my magic exploded, sending Voldemort and myself high into the air, past the clouds, until we felt like we were out of the stratosphere, and then we fell back down again, gaining speed as we went, with nothing to stop our fall, we both knew it was going to end here. I could see the ground rushing up to meet us, and the last thought I had, before I was cast into oblivion, was that I was glad I had taken him with me.


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I'm sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face' always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 2

I could feel myself slowly waking up, though I did not want to. I was warm, comfortable, I wasn't sore, and I was tired. The pull of consciousness became harder to fight, so I eventually gave in, only to immediately freeze. I could sense someone in the room with me. I tried to discretely search for my wand, when I couldn't find it, I rolled out of the bed in a single fluid move, landing in a crouch, facing the intruder. I could tell that my face would have slid into a shocked expression, even with my control of my emotions; nothing could have prepared me for this. This was just plain _weird. _The first thing I noticed was the size of the room I was in. It was _tiny! _I doubt I could have stood up straight at my, considerably short, height.

Then, I noticed the person I had sensed before. Whoa. I felt like I should know who-or at least _what_- he is, so I just -unflatteringly- stared at him. My mind was whirling; I had a lot of questions in my head: Where am I? Who is this? _What _is this? Am I even safe here? Where is Voldemort? Why did he not wake up with me, if we were in the same place before we got here? _What is going on?_

My eyes focused again as I noticed the short being start to speak. I could tell he was trying to look as un-threatening as possible; his hands were clearly resting on his crossed legs, flat and palm-up, and there was nothing he could use as a weapon anywhere near him.

"My name is Bilbo. I found you just inside the forest not far from here, I was searching for some herbs I could use, and I found you instead." He laughed a bit here. He had an almost cheerful voice, but it was still calm. "I must say, I did not expect to find a man anywhere near the Shire at this time, as it's just passed harvest season, so we do not have much to trade anymore until next year. Could you tell me who you are? Someone must surely be looking for you, if the condition I found you in is any indication."

I looked at him, while wondering just how much I should tell someone I don't know, and also what he meant by my condition. I don't know why, but I felt like I could trust Bilbo, not blind trust mind you, but enough to tell him some things at least. I slowly came out of my crouch, all the while assessing him.

"My name is Harrison James Potter. I'm afraid to say I don't come from around here, and I am not quite sure where I am. Could you perhaps explain to me? I do feel quite lost at the moment."

Bilbo looked at me funny, as though I had said something strange, and then shrugged. "Why don't we discuss this over some supper? It's just about that time of day." I nodded, as I was quite hungry.

Bilbo asks me where I am from, if not from near the Shire, while he makes our supper.

"I'm not positive, but I think I might be from a different world," I said awkwardly. Well, how are you supposed to tell someone that you come from somewhere that by all rights; shouldn't exist?

Bilbo almost dropped his kettle into the fire, he was so surprised. He turned to look at me, and I gave him a hesitant smile. He nodded slightly, turns back to the kettle, and I look around the room. It's as small as the bedroom was, I could just stand to my full height (5'8") if I was careful not to stretch too much. There a few books here and there, they all look hand-written. The kitchen table is filled with cheese, bread, cooked meat, dishes and cups for the tea that was currently heating on the fire.

"Could you explain to me about this world? I know it is at least as big as my old one, thought I don't know how I know…" I trailed off as I thought about that. How do I know? I have never been here before, but it feels almost _familiar _to me, but I know that cannot be possible. It felt like the answer was just beyond my reach, always so close yet so far.

"Of course. Well, to begin with… The Shire, where we are currently. Now, The Shire is inhabited by beings like me, called Hobbits…" Bilbo continued to tell me about Middle Earth (as I found out it is called), about the Elves, Dwarves, the Land of Men, and explained the creatures that most everyone tried to fight if they could. He explained about the Orcs, giant Spiders that sound like Aragog from my home world, and many other almost fantastical creatures. I could easily see why Bilbo explains this all with such passion, as there is not many things that aren't at the very least _interesting_.

He shows me a map of Middle Earth, explains where most of the settlements are. He regales me with stories from his adventures, including when he met the Elves. I was drawn in - how could I not be? - And I almost wanted to go on an adventure of my own, just to see everything. After he finished, and there was a few minutes silence to let me wrap my mind around everything that he has had, he asks me to describe my own world, and I happily complied.

I tell him of wizards, witches, the history of Hogwarts, the Giant Squid, and then I tell him of my life. I explained how I was targeted because of a prophecy, how my parents died, how I grew up, all of my Hogwarts adventures. I could not stop the love from coming into my voice when I spoke of my friends, or the pain and sadness and tears. After my Hogwarts year, I told him of how I went searching for the Horcruxes with my two best friends, how they got killed while on the mission with me, and finally the Final Battle. After I finish, he just stares at me with a slight teary smile on his face, and I can tell he is thinking on something rather important, as well as my adventures.

I was not expecting the question he asked me, though I suppose I should have, what with the kind nature of the Hobbits.

"How would you like to stay with me for a while?"


	4. Chapter 3: A 'Relaxing' Break

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I'm sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face' always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 3 – A 'Relaxing' Break

Two years have passed since the night I came to live with Bilbo. It has been a good two years. I've learnt a lot of things to do with this world, mainly starting on sword training. I think I have the basics down. Bilbo has also taught me how to hunt for food properly, just in case I would have to go somewhere in a hurry or on a long journey, and I cannot carry enough food. I've made a lot of new friends in The Shire, quite a few of which have taught me a few local and traditional songs for banquets and parties. Bilbo introduced me to his nephew, Frodo, who was born just one year ago. He has just started to talk.

However, because of how much these two years have held peace, I am starting to get paranoid. Not once since I have been here, have I even heard a whisper of where Voldemort could possibly be. It's like he just disappeared off the face of the planet, and even thought I might wish it, that just can't happen, and I know he is alive. What worries me though, is the connection between us, is no longer there. It is impossible for Voldemort to go two years without getting mad at something, even with his Occlumency. Also, I haven't had a single dream even _connected _to my scar, and that scares me about as much as it relieves me.

I am also excited at the moment, though. Bilbo's old friend, Gandalf the Grey, has sent a message that he will be coming to visit soon. Though he did not specify when he would come. I remember Bilbo's stories of him, how he is a powerful wizard, and that I might be able to learn from him, if he would take me on as an apprentice. I am also glad that there is at least more of my kind, if not as numerous as there was in my other world.

I have come to think of The Shire as almost my home. I know that I will always be welcome here, if I should ever leave, which I know I will, in the coming years. I know I will miss seeing Bilbo and my little friends every day, and I shall horribly miss little Frodo even more, I am sorry I will probably not see him grow up. I know that when Gandalf leaves, I will either leave with him and journey with him, or I will go on my own journey, or adventure as Bilbo is wont to call it, to properly see the wonders of this new world. I can freely admit I cannot wait to see if the elves are as kind as Bilbo says they are, or as beautiful. I remember Bilbo said, not long after I had agreed to stay here, that I looked as beautiful as any elf, and as warrior-like as any ranger. I have yet to see any truth in his words.

I looked up as I heard the front door open, and Bilbo walked, or rather, ran, out, and I guessed that his old friend was finally here. Well, this ought to be fun. I walked into the entryway to greet Gandalf, and as I got my first look at him, I could easily see why Bilbo had described him as a great and powerful wizard. I could almost _see _the magic crackling around him, never mind how I felt it. Gandalf looked up sharply as soon as I came into the room, and he looked shocked for a moment, before his eyes settled on me, and he looked completely gobsmacked. He seemed to study me for a minute, before he turned to greet Bilbo, who had not noticed his look, happily.

I studied him as he and Bilbo caught up slightly with each other, going into the dining room for tea. I followed behind. I could see that Gandalf was easily at least 6'2", as he had to bend a fair bit to not bang his head on the roof. He looked how I imagined he would, with Bilbo's descriptions of him, with his grey robe and pointed hat, and his staff he held, almost as if he was using it for a walking stick, but I remembered how Dumbledore had been able to move when he had looked vulnerable, and I knew it was just an act, probably to put people off their guard.

Bilbo then seemed to notice that he had not introduced us properly, and said, "Oh! How silly of me! Gandalf; this is Harrison Potter, and Harry; this is Gandalf the Grey. I think, Gandalf, that I shall let Harrison tell you his story later. For now, let's eat!" With that, he pulled a large pot roast from the oven, that he had been making all day in celebration of Gandalf visiting, and we all dug in, with Gandalf shooting me curious and contemplative looks throughout the meal. I tried my best to ignore them, while making polite conversation with them both as they finished.

With dinner finished, we left the dining room and went into Bilbo's office to discuss some things. We all had a seat, and Gandalf and Bilbo took out their pipes and started smoking them. I had never been taken to smoking them, and when I had tried the first few times, I did not like the taste of any of the leaves. After some soft joking, Gandalf looked at me and suddenly became all business.

"So, Bilbo explained that you were not from around here in his letter to me, and he has promised me quite the story. Would you mind explaining to me where you came from?" He asked politely, and I could tell that he was actually giving me a choice whether or not I wanted to tell him or not. With that knowledge, I shot a look at Bilbo for leaving me to tell everything, and then started my tale.

While I was speaking, Gandalf would listen to everything I say with a look of concentration on his face, and only a few times did his face show a look of surprise. With some of the things I had to tell, he looked awed at, while others, like the House-Elves and the Pureblood superiority he looked almost enraged at. He would sometimes ask me questions about something I had not explained fully, but other than that, he was silent and listened thoroughly.

"And I've stayed with Bilbo for the past two years, with his nephew, Frodo, visiting every now and then." With that I was finished with my tale, and there was silence for a while, as Gandalf thought about everything he had learned, with Bilbo remembering the past two years. When the silence was starting to get oppressing, Bilbo asked the question of what he had thought could be done for me.

"Would you take him on as an apprentice, Gandalf?" I could hear the slight excitement in his voice, and I have to admit, I am quite excited myself. I'd never had a chance to be and apprentice for anyone during the war, and I'd always loved the prospect of being one, because it would make me feel at least wanted, what with the teacher hand-picking me to be their apprentice, so I'd know that they had chosen me, not The-Boy-Who-Live, but Harry Potter for my talents and not my fame.

Gandalf agreed whole-heartedly, having never had an apprentice himself; he wanted the chance to teach what he knew. After that, we started talking about what he would start to teach me; the native magicks of this world, the ancient magicks of this world, and proper sword fighting and archery. While we were talking, we were also getting to know each other better, and we spent the night laughing away all the serious things that were said.

The next few weeks were particularly gruelling, with being up with the sun, sword fighting after some breakfast, having a break for Gandalf and Bilbo to catch up or just talk, then we would go onto archery, daggers, hand-to-hand (for a however old guy, Gandalf could _move_) and then after some lunch he would teach me either more in-depth history of this world, or the different magicks, depending on the day. Every week, there would be a blessing-in-disguise that went by the name Frodo, as whenever he would visit, I would get the day off. Having spent the last two years mostly relaxing, it was quite a hard schedule to get back into, even though it was somewhat like the schedule we had back at home during the war.

Back home, we would learn everything we could, which included; offensive magic, defensive magic, basic martial arts, dark magic, history of dark magic, and anything we could have found about horcruxes. My new schedule is almost as difficult as that, and I had never had a two year break from anything, what with the war starting fully in my sixth year, and I being the figurehead for the war after I turned 19, with my numerous little victories against the dark, I never got a break.

Right at this moment in time, I was discussing with Gandalf some of the battle tactics we had had for battles, as he had never thought of any of them, when there came a loud shout from the front door, which I could tell was now open.

"HAWWY!" I looked at Gandalf in amusement, as he smiled benignly back at me, and I went to greet my 'little brother', as I had taken to calling him. Frodo often spoke about his 'brother Hawwy' and whenever he did when I was in hearing distance, I would get slightly teary-eyed. It seems like I had found a family, no matter that it was a slightly odd family, after all, you couldn't get a much odder family than the Weasleys with the twins in it, could you? Gandalf would always look at me with a slightly happy yet sad smile when I got that look on my face.

A few more months passed training with Gandalf but Gandalf's little holiday was coming to an end. He had explained to me that he was going to take me to several places in Middle Earth, though he said most of the time would be spent travelling. I was all for it, as I had always loved the wild, and I have a thing with animals, that even the most predatory would not harm me. Remus used to joke that I was a walking miracle with all the strange things going on with me that don't happen to anybody else, and never getting arrogant about it. As I thought back on when Remus would always say that, I remembered the times when Remus had been my only confidant, and I can easily say that I still miss him. I do so hope that he is still alive in Earth, and that he hasn't been too alone.

Gandalf came into my room then, where I was packing the few possessions we would be taking with us, and I could never explain how excited I was to finally be able to explore without getting lost. I think Gandalf sensed my excitement, because he smiled at me in amusement, and then said it was time to go. I nodded, put my pack on my back, and went to say goodbye to Frodo, who had come just to say goodbye, and Bilbo.

"Now, you remember what I said about crying, don't you Frodo?" I asked the little Hobbit sternly, who nodded.

"Don't cwy at goodbye's unless it for fowever. But I'll miss you Hawwy!" He cried. I leaned down and hugged him, while whispering in his ear that I would miss him too. I let him go, and then turned to Bilbo.

"Now you remember that you will always be welcome here, you hear me, Harrison Potter? I also don't want to hear you got yourself killed on this little journey of yours, and don't kill Gandalf either, for I would sorely miss my friend. And remember to come and visit when you're done, as I am sure Frodo is going to miss you something fierce…" I let Bilbo continue for a few more minutes, while shaking in silent laughter, and then I finally stepped up and hugged him.

"I will be fine, Uncle Bilbo, there really is no need to worry. I know I will always be welcome, and I plan to visit as much as I can after this journey, if I don't come and live here again. Don't worry, I'm not going to end up killing myself by accident, I'm not that clumsy. I won't kill Gandalf unless he is really asking for it, which would be pretty silly of him, don't you think? I will miss Frodo too, as well as you. And don't you dare forget me now!"

"Silly boy; thinks I could forget my own family. Humph. Some trust would be nice, but noo…" Bilbo grumbled to himself for a few seconds before he smiled up at me and hugged me quickly, then shooed me out the door, all the while shouting little pieces of advice, like "And don't forget to eat regularly" and "Remember to sleep enough" while he was holding Frodo, who was waving at me, in his arms, before turning around to go back inside and shut the door.

And with that, my journey through Middle Earth began. I was _so _excited!

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this one, what with Frodo still being a toddler! Please review; tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and how I can improve. :D In my next chapter, Harry will finally meet Aragorn!


	5. Chapter 4: The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I'm sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face' always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 4 – The First Meeting

Seven years have passed since Gandalf and myself left the Shire to journey through Middle Earth, and I must say, it has been a busy seven years. So many things have happened; so many things have changed, and yet, a lot of things are still the same. I have finally been able to get passed the deaths of my family, and Gandalf has convinced me that I am in no way guilty for anything that happened to my friends and family, and it feels like a large weight has been taken off of my shoulders. I have become a more carefree person, and as Gandalf says, I have become quite a joker, only a step away from being a prankster, Sirius would be proud. It's a far cry from my personality when I first came to this world. Gandalf and I have become almost like old friends, though we still try to keep with the mentor/apprentice relationship, but it does get rather lonely if you are only speaking cordially with the only other person you are travelling with for seven years. Gandalf became my confidant, and almost the father-like figure that I had always needed but never known, but at the same time, he became my best friend.

I often wonder how Bilbo and Frodo are doing, as we haven't been to visit them yet. I am quite a few days from Dunland, and I know I will be at the Shire soon. I just hope that Frodo remembers me, and Bilbo isn't mad with how long I've been away. I'm travelling on my own at the moment, as Gandalf had some business to do in Rivendell, before he takes me there for the first time. He said he had saved Rivendell for last, because he had a nice surprise for me when I got there, and of course, no matter how much I have pleaded, threatened or bribed him, he would not tell me. He just said I would love it. I'm starting to think, not for the first time, that Gandalf is not completely right in the head.

Our journey had been long and hard, my training even harder, and everything was tiring. However, I would not trade a moment of our journey for anything. It was probably the most fun I have ever had. After Gandalf taught me the basics in sword fighting, archery, hand to hand combat and the old magicks of this world, he started going more in-depth while we were either camping, running from an angry farmer who we had annoyed with trying to buy crops cheaper than everyone else, or just plain having fun. Of course, it was a bit difficult for me to learn everything Gandalf wanted to teach me, as somehow our innate magicks are almost completely different, and Gandalf could not do a lot of the magic that comes so easily to me, though I could do a lot of what Gandalf wanted me to.

I never would have guessed when I first met the old istari, but he is the most prank-loving, joke-playing person I have ever had the [mis]fortune to meet. He would always know how to cheer me up if I had gotten lost in my memories, and became depressed for a few minutes. He also had some of the best (if not most serious) advice anyone could ever ask for.

I looked up as I heard the laugh of a child, and I smiled slightly as I saw the first part of the Shire. I would be home soon, and I could see my little brother and my uncle again. As I came nearer to Bilbo's home, many people who had remembered me from when I lived with Bilbo came up to say 'Hello' as I was riding passed. I picked up speed as I came over a hill and saw Bilbo's small home, and I could tell he had Frodo there. It seems I came at exactly the right time. My grin grew wider as I spotted someone peeking out of the window from the sitting room, and as I came to a stop I jumped off my horse, Nomad, and tied him to the fence, and then I ran to the door just as it opened, and a little missile -I mean hobbit- came shooting out at me.

"HARRY!" I laughed as I caught Frodo in my arms; it seems I did not have to worry about Frodo not remembering me, as it seemed he had actually been waiting for me to come back. "Hello Frodo," I whispered, smiling lovingly down at him. I looked up as I heard the front door open wider, and my smile widened as I saw Bilbo, who had obviously come running when he heard Frodo's shout, come down the steps to greet me. I smiled down at them both, having never realised until right now, just _how much_ I had missed the pair of them, even if Frodo was only a baby at the time.

I put Frodo down so that I could hug Bilbo, and even as I knelt down, Frodo did not seem to want to let go of me, as he clung to my waist, now that he could reach it. I was filled with happiness as I hugged Bilbo tightly, and he held me back, even as Frodo snuggled in between us as well, and my heart swelled even more for my family members. I let go of Bilbo and stood up, ending up carrying Frodo because he didn't want to let me go. I smiled down at my 'little brother' and followed Bilbo inside to get some food and proper rest, and to start explaining my 'adventures' to my little audience. I sat Frodo in a seat in the dining room and sat beside him, marvelling at how much he had grown. The last time I'd seen him, he was just starting to run around, learning to string proper sentences together with the little vocabulary he had. I was sad I had not been able to see him through his 'little kid' years, but I was happy I would be here for a few weeks before Gandalf came and we both left for Rivendell to see the elves.

I looked down at Frodo as he was jabbering away happily at me about what he'd been doing today, how he was living with Uncle Bilbo now (I looked slightly surprised at that, and looked at Bilbo, but he shook his head slightly with a grim expression, and I knew that meant he would talk to me later) and talking about how he was getting on at his education, little as it was for being an almost nine year old. I smiled slightly as I listened, I'd always wanted a little sibling, someone to protect where no one had been able to protect me from the Dursley's wrath, or my years at Hogwarts and the War.

Frodo paused to take breath, and I took my chance. "How old are you going to be on your birthday again, little brother?" I asked with mock seriousness. Frodo looked up at me happily, and shouted out "Nine! I'm going to be nine years old, and Uncle Bilbo says we are going to have a big party with all my friends coming, and we are going to play games and even have a huge birthday cake! It's going to be so fun!"

I chuckled slightly as I glanced up at Bilbo, who had a slightly indulgent smile on his face as he looked at Frodo. "Well, I guess I'll just have to stay here until then, won't I?" I asked with a grin. Frodo jumped at me, all the while yelling excitedly about all the fun we were going to have, and I just laughed in response. After all, Frodo's birthday was only in about four weeks, and Gandalf and I could put off going to Rivendell for a little while to make sure Frodo was happy on his birthday, as it would be a shame if we left right before his party.

I looked at Bilbo, to see him chuckling merrily at Frodo's excitement, and I knew that he was alright with me and eventually Gandalf staying for a while. It took a few minutes to get Frodo to calm slightly, so that we could get dinner ready and start eating, all the while Frodo talking excitedly about this and that, as I listened, quietly chuckling here and there, at which Frodo would look up at me for a moment and then pout cutely, as if he thought I was laughing slightly at him. It just made me smile all the more. I was glad to be home.

After we finished dinner, and Frodo had calmed down enough to just sit quietly on my knee, leaning back into my chest, I started the story of my journey. I explained how we went North through Arnor, where we stayed a few months, and then East all the way over the mountains to the other side, where we travelled to Mirkwood, where we stayed near a year, then went to Lorien, to introduce me to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. We stayed there near a year as well, then we went to Fangorn Forest and visited with the trees, mainly Treebeard, to catch up with what was going on in the 'Land of the Plants' as Gandalf called it. We then visited Rohan for near a year and a half, where we met King Thengil, though he was ill, and his son, Theoden. I then explained how we travelled to Gondor, and to Minas Tirith and Osgiliath, before we went north again to travel through the Mines of Moria. Here, I broke off for a minute, before I slowly started to explain how we had left the mines with the dwarves in a state of war with goblins. They had not allowed Gandalf and me to help, saying it was not our fight, and they almost had to force us to leave. I explained to Bilbo that the Mines had probably already fallen. After a moment of silence, I explained how we had then travelled to Dunland, before we separated; I made my way to The Shire, and Gandalf to Rivendell.

By the end of it, I noticed Frodo had fallen asleep sometime during my story from the sound of my voice, and I was partly glad for this. I would not have said these things in front of Frodo normally, him being a kid and all, but I had to get everything out in order, otherwise some things would confuse Bilbo. Bilbo was looking at me thoughtfully, and then declared, "You've had a better adventure than me! This will not do, no; it will not do at all. Bloody kids showing up their elders, humph…." I chuckled quietly as I let him go on, inadvertently relieving the tension from my telling.

My chuckling seemed to rouse Frodo a little, as he sleepily blinked his eyes open and looked up at me from under his lashes. I had to fight the urge to do something girly and coo at him about how cute he looked right then, but it was hard. He just looks so adorable! I definitely liked having a cute little teddy bear for my little brother. Here, I grinned slightly at myself, humour evident in my eyes, even as I looked at Frodo and my smile became gentler, and I told him to go back to sleep. Frodo nodded sleepily at me and leaned against me, but not before whispering, "I'm glad you're home, Harry." I smiled down at him with a certain tenderness about me that would not have been missed by anyone who was looking, and I whispered quietly, "Me too," and then I heard Bilbo break off from his grumbling and quiet cussing to look at the picture we no doubt made. It gave me a nice feeling, having someone miss me, even though I knew that Bilbo had missed me as well, it was just different with Frodo, with him still being cute and innocent, and not battle-worn, almost.

I told Bilbo I was going to put Frodo to bed, and then I would come and tell him in more detail about Gandalf's teachings and the few fights we had been in. As I tucked Frodo in under the cover, I thought wistfully of ever being able to do this with my own child when I was older, but I knew that was probably not going to happen, as even though this was my new chance at life, almost, I would not want to put anyone through what my life had been like, because I still had to defeat Voldemort, wherever he might be. I sat on the edge of Frodo's bed, stroking his hair from his forehead, while my mood dipped as I thought about the few scar pains I had had when on my journey. I knew that wherever Voldemort was, he had been able to get an ally, and a powerful one at that, if the glee he felt was anything to go by.

I stood up, and went to the door to leave the room, and when I looked back, I felt an emotion I thought I would never feel again after I lost my friends. I felt my heart swell with love, and just the thought of it scared me to pieces, but it also gave a strange sense of peace that I knew meant I would do anything for Frodo and Bilbo. With that, I blew out the little candle Frodo had in his room by the door, and walked out, shutting the door three quarters of the way behind me and went to go find Bilbo again to find out from him what happened about Frodo's living conditions.

The next few weeks passed in a blur of fun and games between me and Frodo; with Frodo always asking what I could do with my magic, and asking if I could show him lots of things, mainly making things dance and light up though, with Bilbo always laughing heartily in the background. I was glad for the time I got to spend with my little brother and uncle, and even though Bilbo and I had many serious discussions, we always saved those for the night time when Frodo was in his bed, and couldn't listen into what we were saying, and with some of the stories of the more scary things of Bilbo and I's adventures, he wouldn't get nightmares. I was getting slightly anxious and impatient for Gandalf to get here, so that he could tell me what his silly surprise was for me in Rivendell, but I ignored it most of the time, unless I was grumbling to Bilbo, who would simply chuckle at my impatience.

It was three days before Frodo's party that Gandalf arrived again, and I felt relieved he had at least not died on his little journey. Frodo was even more excited than he was before, as he remembered Gandalf from when we had met and he started training me, and Frodo kept asking the old istari to show him lots of cool tricks, as he had done with me the past few weeks. He was excited when Gandalf brought out little mini fireworks, and he took my hand to run over to them, as I just smiled indulgently while chuckling to myself and Gandalf. I could tell he was delighted to give a show to little kids again on Frodo's birthday, so didn't use all of his fireworks. No matter how much Frodo wanted to.

Frodo's party ended up being a blast, with most of the 'neighbourhood' kids coming to join the fun and have some cake. I normally stood off to the side, letting Frodo have his fun with his friends, with a small smile on my face. Every once in a while he would look up at me, like he was making sure I was still there, even though he knew I wouldn't be leaving for another week. When everyone had went home, I sat on the steps outside the house with Frodo on my lap, and we just sat there, eating the last of the cake, relaxing and watching the sun set, and the stars come out. Frodo said he had always been fascinated with the sky, no matter what time of day, and I loved to see the most beautiful times of the day with him, normally sitting on the front steps like we were just now. Frodo eventually fell asleep on me, and as usual, I took him to bed and tucked him in.

As I stood in the doorway, I heard Gandalf coming up behind me, what with the swishing of his cloak, and he stood behind me, also looking into the room. "He is a wonderful little child, isn't he?" He asked quietly, and I nodded my agreement, not taking my eyes off my little brother. I could tell Gandalf was smiling behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and then said quietly, "You will make a brilliant father, Harry." I turned and smiled at him slightly, before I said goodnight, and we went our separate ways to go to bed for the night.

The next week, as Gandalf and I were getting ready to leave, it felt almost the same as when I left on my first journey, with Frodo standing there with tears in his eyes, and Bilbo standing with a sad smile as held Frodo back from following his big brother. I came over for one last goodbye, and Frodo threw himself at me, and started gently crying into my shoulder as I kneeled to catch him. I smiled slightly, and whispered in his ear, "Hey, remember what I said last time? When do you cry for goodbyes?"

Frodo gave a slight watery laugh, and said, "Only cry at goodbyes when it is for forever. I know. But I'll still miss you again, Harry!" I laughed slightly, and while smiling, I let him go, looked him in the face and said, "I know you will, because I will miss you as well. Both of you," I added when Bilbo stepped up, "But I'm not going to be gone as long as I was before, unless something big comes up, and you know I will send a message if that does happen. So you hold in there, alright Frodo? Because I need you to look after your uncle Bilbo for me, he's getting on in age, you know," I said with a wink and a cheeky grin at Bilbo, who looked slightly offended. I laughed quietly, and continued, "Do you think you could do that for me, Frodo?" Frodo nodded vigorously and I smiled at him, gave him and Bilbo one more hug, before I jumped onto Nomad and trotted off after Gandalf, who after saying goodbye had given us a little privacy for our goodbye.

Once I caught up, we rode in silence for a while, before we got into the mood of another journey and started laughing and joking as we watched the sky slowly darken. As we made camp that night, I kept trying to get Gandalf to tell me what he had in store for me in Rivendell, so that I could at least be a little prepared, but no, he had to leave me in the dark. I even tried tickling him until he begged for mercy, but even then he snuck his way out of that. My last thought as I was going to sleep that night was 'At least I know which house he would have been in, had he gone to Hogwarts; definitely a Slytherin.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would have to reach Rivendell, or I just didn't feel how long it was, as I was having too much fun with Gandalf. When we reached the elven settlement, I couldn't help the awed look in my eyes. It was such a beautiful sight. I could definitely understand why this city was spoken of with such awe whenever I heard of it. Even Mirkwood hadn't been this beautiful, and Rivendell was definitely on par with Lorien, if not even more beautiful.

I looked away from my studying of the great city, to see a definitely lordly looking elf walking up to greet us. He had a smile of welcome, as he greeted Gandalf, and then he introduced himself to me. "Welcome to Rivendell, friend of Gandalf the Grey. I am Lord Elrond, the Lord of this city. Please follow me, I will show you to your rooms that you can use whenever you stay here." I shot Gandalf an annoyed look behind the elf lord's back at the 'friend of Gandalf the Grey' comment. He just smiled innocently back at me, and I huffed slightly, and then followed behind Lord Elrond.

I sat on the edge of a waterfall on the outskirts of Rivendell with just my trousers and shoes on, having just come out of the little pond, sharpening the numerous blades I had somehow acquired on my travels with Gandalf, as I thought back on the last week. Life at Rivendell was, in one word, peaceful. It was something completely new to me, even though The Shire had been relatively peaceful, but the hobbits knew how to party and were completely reckless to the point of stupidity sometimes, while the elves were a polite and gentle lot. It was definitely a relaxing environment, but I knew I would not be able to stay here indefinitely, having had my life filled with such adventure and never having a peaceful moment.

I looked up as I heard a twig snap, and I saw a man coming toward me, with a strange glint in his eye, part cautious, part curiosity and part awe. I have no idea why he was looking at me like that, but I could tell that I probably didn't look much better. I could feel the heat rising in my face, and the shock in my eyes. But damn, he looked so _dangerous_! I could tell he was trained in fighting, extremely well, with the way he moved; it was an almost unearthly grace, almost like the elves. It was an extremely sexy look, especially with his long black hair and sharp grey eyes. I put my weapons down as he came closer, and I could see the curiosity winning out, and I knew he was about to ask who I am.

As he spoke, I felt a strange butterfly like feeling in my stomach at the deep baritone, "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" I could barely keep the blush from my face, and I was slightly mortified that I was acting like my hormones were everywhere, when I was almost _thirty_! Even though I didn't look it, what with wizards aging slower than normal mortals, I still looked like I was in my early twenties.

I cleared my throat before speaking, happy my voice didn't crack, "My name is Harrison. I came here with Gandalf the Grey, but I felt I needed some time away from the annoying little blighter," I said with a slight rueful smile. I looked up at him, "And you?"

"My name is Aragorn."

A/N: Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I like longer chapters, so I am quite proud of this chapter! And yay! He finally met Aragorn. I was worried I would have to put it into the next chapter… Please review! 


	6. Chapter 5: Growing Closer

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I'm sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face' always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 5 – Growing Closer

Ah, so this is the famous Aragorn. Yes, Gandalf had told me a lot about Aragorn on our travels. Gandalf's description of him just does not do him justice, however. He is definitely much better looking than Gandalf had said. It seemed Gandalf also forgot to mention that Aragorn was a part of the Dunedain, and he does _not_ look his age. He looked about the same age I look, early twenties.

I looked up at Aragorn, a slight smile on my face, and said, "Pleasure to meet you. If you don't mine me asking, what were you doing that had you coming back to Rivendell the back way? Not sneaking around, are you?" I wanted to tease him lightly, for shocking me and making me blush when he appeared. As I looked on, he smiled slightly, and I see amusement in his eyes, and he shook his head slightly. "No, I just came back from a Ranger mission. Well, I suppose you could call that sneaking around, but I prefer not to. Can you imagine the reputation I would get if people knew I snuck around everywhere?" We both chuckled slightly as he said that, and just like that the slight tension was broken.

He came over to me, sitting next to me on the rocks I was leaning against, and we started talking. It didn't take long before we were laughing and joking with each other, and it made me all sorts of giddy to make him smile, or laugh when I said something funny. I could tell he was relaxing after a hard journey, and I was happy to help. As we were talking, he took off his pack, put it on the ground and took off his cloak. It was rather hot this time of day.

After a while, we started telling each other of some of our adventures, and I gave a brief explanation of my journey with Gandalf, and he talked about all the Ranger missions he had been on. I could tell he was amazed that I was a wizard; who wouldn't be? All wizards in this timeline are old geezers, and hardly ever looked younger than fifty. After we talked about our adventures, I started talking about Frodo and Bilbo, and how I came to this world. Whenever I said Frodo or Bilbo's name, I couldn't help my voice from filling with love. I knew he could hear it, as he smiled slightly whenever I said their names, and I almost blushed every time.

He told me about how he grew up in Rivendell, being the adopted son of Lord Elrond, here I broke in, exclaiming jokingly, "That stuffy lord sure knows how to surprise people!" and he laughed slightly as I said it. He continued, explaining his 'siblings' and I couldn't help but to get an evil glint in my eye, and a sly grin on my face when he described that his older twin brothers were the pranksters of Rivendell, and that Lord Elrond was normally the recipient of pranks.

We talked and laughed through the afternoon, not noticing how much time had passed until we saw the sun setting and the stars coming out. We sat silently and watched the sun giving over to the moon, and I explained quietly how I would always do this with my little brother, and he would almost always fall asleep on me. He smiled at me, a strange emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher. It made me tingly, though I don't know why. I smiled slightly, and went back to watching the sunset. Neither of us noticed we were being watched, or the satisfied smile on the person's face.

…

Weeks started passing in almost a blur for me, and I could always be found in either the company of Aragorn, or Elladan and Elrohir, giving them prank ideas. Aragorn and I became closer and closer, and we became almost like brothers, if it wasn't for my attraction to him, and though I didn't know it, his attraction for me. We also didn't know that whenever we were together with Gandalf near us, he would watch us with a small smile on his face, as he can see the love growing between us, even if we did not see it ourselves. He would always have a little satisfied smile on his face, and though we didn't know it, he would sometimes think; 'At least Harry can have some happiness now. I knew Aragorn would be good for him', while smoking his pipe.

As the months started passing, I would split my time between Rivendell and The Shire, so that I would always see Frodo at least three times a year, at about two months each time. I also started learning the different languages of Middle Earth, now that all I have is time on my hands, and I'm not apprenticed to Gandalf anymore; he said he could teach me no more. I was ecstatic, but sad at the same time, as it meant I would not spend as much time with Gandalf as I used to, but now we could be just friends, without having to learn anything new. I am particularly fluent in Elvish and some of the more common human tongues. Of course, I would be particularly good at languages with Aragorn as my main teacher. Before I knew it, almost six years had passed since I first came to Rivendell.

Right now, I'm getting ready to head to The Shire to see Bilbo and Frodo again, when I heard someone come up behind me. I turned to see Aragorn, who had a pack in hand and was leading two horses. He looked up when I turned, and I sent him a questioning look, and he smiled as he said, "I was hoping you would not mind if I accompanied you to visit your uncle and brother," and when I looked up at him in shock, his smile widened slightly. I grinned at him, and jumped on him in a hug, while saying, "Of course I wouldn't mind you coming, you dolt! I was hoping you would like to meet Frodo and Bilbo, and I know they will probably love meeting you," and as I let him go, rather reluctantly, I told him, "We will probably have to stay in the same room, as Bilbo's house doesn't have proper room for four people, unless of course, you would like to sleep with Frodo, and be woken up at horrible times in the night," with a mischievous smile on my face. He laughed lightly, and said, "No, I think I'd rather sleep with you, as I would end up rather grumpy getting woken up during my much needed beauty sleep." I laughed at him as we got ready together, and we started teasing each other.

I went to say goodbye to Gandalf, and he to Lord Elrond, and then we met up at the horses again. As I jumped onto my horse and watched Aragorn do the same, I felt a grin come to my face. I was going to see Frodo and Bilbo, and Aragorn was coming with me! It would be a simple understatement to say that I was merely excited, for I was nearly bouncing where I sat as we trotted off, away from Rivendell, and as Aragorn looked over at me to see I could hardly sit still, he laughed slightly, and I could easily say I was in heaven.

As we rode, I started to tell him of The Shire, for he had never actually been there properly before, and as I explained how the hobbits loved to get drunk on ale, smoke from their pipes, and party until all hours of the morning, I got into a more conversational mood, and we started speaking about all sorts of things, mainly about The Shire, but also some other unimportant topics.

A few days passed, and at every night when we made camp, I would sing some of the traditional songs from the Shire and some of the party songs. Aragorn would always laugh when I sung them, but he would listen carefully at the same time. I knew he enjoyed it when I sang, because he seemed to relax most of the time, and he even joined in on the songs he knew, which was pretty funny.

As we rode into the Shire, I told him of the greeting we would most likely get from Frodo, who by now was almost fifteen, and he still acts like he did when he was a little kid. I laughed and greeted the hobbits who greeted me, and we would have short little conversations as we rode past. Finally, we came over the hill facing Bilbo's home, and I saw the front door was open slightly, so I motioned for Aragorn to be quiet, and with a grin I jumped off my horse and landed like a cat, and then I tip-toed to the front door, before I swung it open and shouted inside, "Frodo! Come greet your dear older brother, would you!" And even as I was speaking, I could see a black haired mini missile coming at me. I felt Aragorn behind me trying to stifle a laugh when I let out a startled 'oomph' at the new weight I had, but then I laughed when Frodo shouted "HARRY!" like he had so many times before. I knelt down and picked him up properly, before I greeted him at a relatively normal octave level compared to his greeting. I saw Bilbo coming in from the back garden, and guessed he had been tending to his herbs again.

I smiled at him, waved slightly –or at least as much as I could with Frodo in my arms - before I turned around and looked at a highly amused Aragorn. I mock glared at him, and he just started laughing slightly. Frodo looked up at the sound, and suddenly he was all shy as he noticed Aragorn. I laughed happily, before I looked to Frodo and Bilbo, "I would like you two to meet Aragorn, who apparently was completely ready to follow me if I did not let him come home with me. Frodo, there is no need to be so shy, you silly boy," I said fondly, before I continued, "I hope you don't mind uncle, I just couldn't get rid of him," I winked at said uncle, and he chuckled lightly, before saying, "Not at all, not at all. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Harry." I smiled at him, before putting Frodo down and leading Aragorn to our room to let us drop our packs off. Frodo followed, hiding behind me whenever Aragorn would look down, and I chuckled as I saw it. I pushed Frodo in front of me, keeping my hands on his shoulders to stop him from running away. As we walked into my room, I waved my hand and transfigured another bed for Aragorn from one of my old books.

I turned to ask Aragorn if he would be alright with this arrangement, but stopped myself from speaking at the look on his face. I got slightly scared for my well-being, as whenever Aragorn wore that look –sly and almost dangerous- it normally means I'm in quite a bit of trouble. Crap. Aragorn looked up at me, and he smirked slightly at the scared look on my face, and then said, "So, you can't get rid of me, can you? I would have followed you, would I?" I gulped slightly, even as I fought to stop myself from laughing, or at least tried to. I accidentally chuckled slightly, and he got a devious look in his face, and before I knew it, I was on the floor trying to get away from his hands as he tickled me mercilessly. I couldn't help the laughter that came from my mouth, and I could hear Frodo laughing at my predicament as I tried to get away from Aragorn, but he ended up straddling my hips as I tried to twist away. I started begging for him to stop, or at least trying to through my laughter, but he just grinned at me, and said, "I'll only stop if you apologise for what you said. Because even if you probably wouldn't have been able to get rid of me until after you left-", here he chuckled before continuing, "-it doesn't mean you can spout off at people that I would have followed you." I continued laughing, but I nodded my head in agreement, even as I tried to tell him I didn't mean it. He seemed to understand, because the tickling slowed, but didn't stop, and as I laughed and tried to get away again, he said, "Now, I'll only let you go if you tell me I'm a better warrior than you, and you could never hope to beat me. Come on then!" He laughed slightly as he said it, but I shouted, "Never!" And he continued his attack relentlessly, and I fell into a fit of laughter again.

Finally, after I felt like I was dying from not enough oxygen, I told him that he was a better warrior, and I could never hope to compete. He seemed satisfied, for he finally stopped tickling me, and just sat on me instead. My chest was heaving as I tried to get my breath back, and I could hear Frodo trying to stop his laughing, even as I looked over at him, and he was shaking with laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him, before looking up at Aragorn and saying, "Get off me you great brute! You are going to end up squishing me!" Aragorn laughed and got off of me, then helped me up. I hadn't noticed the way he had been looking at me, and if I had, I would have been blushing to the roots of my hair. I smirked at him, before turning and pouncing on Frodo, and started tickling him. He tried to get away, but I continued. I was laughing as I said "How do you like it, you little monster? You shouldn't laugh at other people's suspense!"

…

After we had all calmed down, Frodo seemed to instantly warm up to Aragorn, now that he knew he had a playful side, instead of the dangerous looking one he puts up. It was a few weeks after we arrived, and I knew we would have to say goodbye again soon. I sat there with a small smile on my face as I watched Frodo talking excitedly to Aragorn at one hundred miles a minute, and I chuckled as Aragorn seemed like he was caught in a rabbit trap, before he started listening properly to Frodo, and started laughing quietly at some of the things he was saying.

I heard Bilbo come up behind me, and turned as he came up beside me. He looked up at me with a small, happy smile, and I can tell he is happy he has me back, and that the family seems to have grown by another person. I grinned down at him and we started talking about this and that as we watched Frodo bond with Aragorn. It was a happy sight.

"Do you think I could take Frodo with me to Rivendell when we go back, for his birthday? I know he has wanted to see the elves after all the stories I have told him, and I thought I might get an elvish present for him." I saw Bilbo nod from the corner of my eye, and continued, "We will probably have to leave tomorrow because one of the horses will have the added weight of Frodo, and won't be able to go as fast as with just Aragorn and me. I know he will enjoy the journey as well." Bilbo voiced his agreement, and said "He will be happy to spend all of that extra time with you. Just make sure you don't forget me, now!" I laughed lightly as I turned to him properly, "Oh Bilbo, I could never forget you, and neither will Frodo. We will bring you back some presents." I commented slyly, before I got up and went to Frodo and Aragorn.

"Come on you little monster, time for bed, as you have to get up early in the morning." Frodo looked up at me and pouted, then whined, "But I'm having fun! Can't I stay up for just a little bit longer? Please?" I chuckled slightly as I shook my head, "No. You're up with the sun tomorrow Frodo, we all are. Do you not want to come to Rivendell?" I asked innocently. That immediately got a reaction out of Frodo, as he obviously didn't know we would be taking him back. "I'm going to Rivendell? Am I really? Do I get to see the elves?" Aragorn laughed as he answered that, yes, we would be taking him back with us, and he would get to stay the two months that I normally would have stayed, before we took him back to Bilbo. I took Frodo to bed, and told him in no uncertain terms that he was to sleep through the night unless he has a nightmare, and then we would start out to Rivendell in the morning. "And don't worry; I have already packed what you will need. So sleep, little brother. You are safe tonight." With that, I kissed him on the forehead, blew out his candle, and walked back to my room after shutting the door.

Aragorn was already in there, just getting into bed. I sat on the edge of my bed as I started undressing until I was just in my trousers and a sleep shirt, commenting to Aragorn that I needed to get new boots, for mine were wearing rather thin. I got under the covers of my bed, and we talked for a few minutes, before I said, "I'm afraid we might have another addition to one of our beds tonight, because Frodo will most likely not be able to sleep, and he sleeps better with someone else. Just to warn you," I grinned at him in the dark, and he chuckled slightly as we went to sleep.

…

We set out in the morning, Frodo having woken us up literally before the sun was even a thought in the sky, by bouncing on our beds. As I climbed onto the horse behind Frodo, having already said goodbye to Bilbo, I noticed Frodo was already getting tired again. I smiled slightly, as I knew Frodo would be asleep in a few minutes when the rocking of the horse's steps lulled him to sleep. As soon as we got into the countryside outside of the Shire I could hear the deep breathing from Frodo indicating the he was asleep. I grinned over at Aragorn when he noticed, and he chuckled as we continued.

…

It took us a little longer than normal to get to Rivendell, having to stop earlier for Frodo to get enough sleep, and to cook enough food for him as well, but we got there quicker than I thought we would have. Gandalf was delighted to see his little friend again when he saw Frodo, and Frodo was overjoyed to speak to him again. As we all dismounted, I noticed Lord Elrond coming down from the main house where we were all sleeping, and I grinned at him.

"Lord Elrond, I would like you to meet my little brother, Frodo Baggins. Frodo, this is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

"H-hello, sir," Frodo said uncertainly, but he relaxed slightly when Elrond smiled gently down at him.

"Welcome Frodo, to Rivendell. If you would like, you could share a room with your brother, or I could show you to your own…" Frodo looked up at me, and I smiled to show it was alright if he wanted to share a room with me.

"It's alright with me, little brother, if you would like to share with me, but I feel I must warn you, for Aragorn sometimes sleeps over," I winked at him as I said this, and he giggled slightly, before nodding to Elrond and saying that he would like to sleep in the same room with me. Elrond nodded, and said "I'll just let you show him to your room, if that is alright…?" I nodded with a smile, and he nodded back before taking his leave.

Aragorn and I lead the horses to the stable, where we left them with the stable hand to get them sorted out, and I lead the way to my room. As we walked, Frodo looked around at everything, trying to take it all in at once, and I chuckled as I saw the awed look on his face. Having never been anywhere near elves before, it was all completely new to him. Aragorn looked up when I chuckled, and I motioned to Frodo, who by now was staring open-mouthed at one of the more beautiful waterfalls of Rivendell. I had a feeling this was going to be a fun two months.

…

I laughed breathlessly as I chased after Frodo, Aragorn just ahead of me. How that hobbit could ever have so much energy is beyond me. The last two months, I had seen a side of Frodo that very rarely came out even when I was there. He seemed to let go of every single fear, caution, anything smart that he ever had, and just ran around nearly everywhere. It was very tiring having to chase after him every day, but it was a good bit of fun and activity where before the city of Rivendell had been quiet and almost boring. I chuckled at the thought.

We were chasing after Frodo because we had to get ready to leave for the Shire in two days, but Frodo seemed to not want to leave. I could understand that, even though I know he misses Bilbo. He has been getting spoiled rotten while here, as the elves treasure the young of any race, having had no new elflings for a few hundred years. And Frodo, like all other children, loved attention.

I looked to the left, and saw something moving beside us in the forest. I shouted up to Aragorn, "ARAGORN! Get Frodo, now," Aragorn looked back, noticed the person moving in the trees, and sped up. He jumped on Frodo and they both fell to the ground just as an arrow shot through the space where Aragorn had been one second before. I ran up to them, kneeling next to them and made sure they were alright. After making sure Frodo was unhurt, I turned to the forest just in time to dodge an arrow headed my way. I looked up, and what I saw made my heart freeze. A small army of orcs were coming towards us, and about half of them had bows with what looked like poisonous arrows. Frodo whimpered in fear at the sight before him, and I moved so I was standing in front of him, and Aragorn moved so he was standing behind him. Aragorn took out his bow and started firing arrows at the approaching orcs, while I put up a shield to stop any and all arrows shot at us. I quickly sent a patronus to Gandalf, knowing there was too many orcs for us to fight alone.

I quickly took out my sword, and heard Aragorn do the same as the orcs were too close to use a bow. The orcs surrounded us, and we stood back to back with Frodo between us, swords held at the ready. We waited for the orcs to make the first move. They did.

…

Rivendell

**Gandalf's Point of View**

I looked up when I heard shocked exclamations from the elves, to see a bright white, glowing, stag running towards me. Harry's patronus; it was one of the things I could learn of Harry's original world, and it was one of the most helpful things when you are in a tight situation. It opened its mouth, and Harry's voice came pouring out, panicked and quick, "There is a small army of orcs on the eastern side of the forest, too many for Aragorn and me to defeat by ourselves. They have poisoned arrows. Help would be very much appreciated." I shot up and quickly ran to Elrond's office, where I hope to the Valar he was there. He was. I told him what was going on, and he quickly set up a troop of elves to go and help Harry and Aragorn. I went with them; I just hoped we were not too late.

…

**Harry's Point of View**

I was starting to tire, and I could tell Aragorn was too. We had only managed to kill perhaps half of the orcs and we had taken minor injuries, no matter how careful we were. Frodo was behind me, whimpering in fear as he was curled into a ball, trying to be as small as possible, as I told him. I had put a protection spell around him with the little time we had before the army had rushed us, but it had taken a lot of my energy, and I was starting to make mistakes. I looked over the heads of the orcs as I heard some of them shriek in fear, and felt undeniable relief; we had back-up. I paused for but a moment, but it was a moment too long. I heard Aragorn shout my name, and as I turned I saw an arrow coming at me. I did not have time to duck, but I brought my hand up to try and block it; I got part of my shield up, but the arrow still got through. I cried out as it pierced just to the right of my heart, and went right through. I knew it was a poisoned arrow, as I could already feel it flowing through my veins. It started to feel like molten lava instead of my blood that was being pumped around my body.

I was unaware of how I fell to my knees, or Aragorn running to me, completely ignoring what was left of the orc army, and I did not feel as he caught me in his arms before I could fall forward. I could feel as I coughed up some blood and I could hear someone talking to me, though I could not tell who, or what they were saying. My whole being was focused on the poison pumping through my veins. I did not notice that Frodo had crawled over to me, until he was sitting in my lap, crying his eyes out. I suddenly saw the world go sideways, and knew I had been put onto my side. I looked up into Frodo's face, to see him crying and speaking to me, though I could not hear what he was saying either. I looked around for Aragorn and noticed him sitting right at my head, tears falling silently down his cheeks, even as he shouted for someone to come and help me. I reached my hand out to Frodo, and ran it over his cheek. I opened my mouth to say something, but I coughed up more blood. Frodo started crying harder, and I could feel someone holding my other hand, but my focus was completely on Frodo, and I whispered, "You'll be alright, little brother. I will as well. You know I will not leave you just yet, so don't you cry, because it's not for-", I coughed more and arched up as I felt the poison enter my heart. It felt like I was being burned alive, and I cried out as with every beat of my heart the pain just seemed to increase. I knew I would live, but I wished this would be over, because it hurt like _hell_! I felt blackness creep through my mind, and I welcomed it.

…

**Aragorn's Point of View**

I watched as Harry had a look of relief on his face when he noticed the elves, but he hadn't noticed the orc firing an arrow at him. I shouted his name, and he turned to look at me, but saw the arrow. I held my breath hoping he would get a shield up in time, even as I ran to him. I could see he had managed to get part of the shield up, but the arrow still got through. I heard him cry out, and the sound pierced straight through my heart; it was a pain-filled cry, one that I had never wanted to hear from Harry. I caught him just as he was about to fall forward from where he landed on his knees, and he coughed up some blood. I saw the arrow was near his heart, and I prayed to the Valar that he would not die. I started talking to him in-between shouts for someone to help. I saw Gandalf on the other side of the clearing where he stood still, a look of shock and anger on his face as he looked at Harry, before he started killing more orcs to try and get to us in time.

I noticed Frodo was crying and had crawled into Harry's lap, or at least tried to, and I put Harry down gently on the ground, still screaming for someone to help. I saw one of his hands going to Frodo's face, and I quickly grabbed his other one, to let him know I was here. I saw him looking up at me, and I could tell he was not giving into the poison, and that it was hurting him. I saw him look to Frodo, and heard what he whispered, "You'll be alright, little brother. I will as well. You know I will not leave you just yet, so don't you cry, because it's not for-", He broke off as he coughed and then arched up, and I could do nothing but hold him still to stop him from damaging his wound further with his thrashing. I panicked when Harry went still and his eyes closed, but I was slightly relieved to hear he was still breathing.

I looked up and saw Gandalf running towards us, his path free from orcs, and then he was there kneeling next to Harry, checking his wound, his face growing grim as he saw the poison that had not managed to get into his bloodstream. I put my hand on Frodo's shoulder as we both watched the man work at getting the arrow out. I held Harry down as the arrow was pulled out, and though he instinctively tried to arch away from the pain, it was not as strong as I would have liked it to be. I watched as Gandalf put his hands over the wound, murmuring under his breath, before his eyes snapped open and he looked down at Harry in shock and wonder. He looked up at me, and said, "He is going to be perfectly fine. It seems his magic had strengthened his blood, and the poison is already almost completely gone, though a little got into his heart, it's already being pumped out. The only thing poison seems to do to him is hurt him; I don't think he can die from poisoning. He's going to be perfectly fine!" He repeated with wonder. I pulled Frodo to me as he started crying harder, this time with relief, and I felt tears falling from my face. I do not know when I started crying.

…

It took a while to get everything sorted out in the forest clearing, but we managed to get everything done and right now we are walking back to Rivendell with Harry on a stretcher, Gandalf and me on either side, while Frodo walked behind us to make sure nothing jarred Harry. I could see the relief on both Frodo's and Gandalf's faces and I am sure mine is not much better. Just the thought of Harry dying almost causes me physical pain. I vowed then and there, nothing was going to come between me and Harry, and as soon as Harry was better, things were going to change. That was a definite.

…

**Harry's Point of View**

The first things I noticed when I woke up was that I hurt all over. The next thing I noticed; there are two people in the room with me, and another was standing at the door. I felt no ill intentions, so I slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them again with a groan at the amount of light in the room. I heard two voices crying out and then I had a sudden attachment to my side, and there was a hand in my hair, stroking it out of my eyes. I slowly blinked my eyes open, letting them get used to the light, and I noticed that the attachment seemed to be a hobbit by the name of Frodo. I looked up and noticed Aragorn standing at the side of my bed and it was his hand in my hair. I looked to the door and saw Gandalf leaning against the doorframe with a relieved smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Aragorn's other hand that I suddenly noticed was holding my hand on my chest as well. I smiled up at Aragorn, and he sat on the edge of my bed as Gandalf came further into the room. I felt Frodo shift a little, and I rubbed my hand, that Aragorn wasn't holding, up and down his back in silent comfort. I could tell they were all relieved I was awake, and so am I, to be honest.

"How long have I been out?" I croaked. Wow, I needed water. Aragorn seemed to read my thoughts, for he reached to the bedside table where there was a jug of water and poured a glass before he held it to my lips, all the while his hand did not let go of mine. I squeezed his hand tightly in thanks, and I saw him smile slightly. I slowly sipped my water as they told me what had been happening in the three days I had been out. Apparently, all of the elves were almost awed by Aragorn and me, having been able to defeat just about half of the orc army before they came. Aragorn laughed a bit when he said this, and Gandalf chuckled while Frodo just snuggled further into my side. I could tell Frodo just needed some time to be secure in the knowledge that I was safe, and had never been in any danger from dying anyway.

We talked for a little longer, after Aragorn had helped me sit up properly against my pillows, with Frodo completely folded into my side. We came off the serious topics and started joking around, and it seemed every time I laughed, Frodo joined in more and more to the conversation. Everyone could see I was recovering quickly, as I already had the colour back in my cheeks, and I was no longer cold to the touch. I felt better every minute, and soon I turned the conversation to when we would leave to get to the Shire, as I didn't want Bilbo to worry too much if we were much later.

Gandalf told me I had to keep my arm in a sling while my wound healed, and I pouted at him, until he said that it wasn't him that gave the orders, while throwing his hands up into the air. I grinned at him, and he chuckled back, and said we could go this afternoon. I whooped, and Frodo and Aragorn laughed as Frodo left me to get changed with Aragorn's help.

I threw the covers back from me, and slipped my legs off the side of the bed. When my feet reached the floor, I breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't too cold. I stood slowly, with a hand on Aragorn's arm, because even though I was getting better, I was still rather weak. I felt Aragorn's fingers under my chin tilting my head up, and as I looked up at him my breath caught in my throat. He held such a look of determination and love on his face that I nearly squeaked in surprise.

He held my face tenderly as he leaned forward until his mouth was right next to my ear, and whispered, "I love you, Harrison Potter. By the Valar, I love you," I inhaled sharply, before my eyes filled with tears and I smiled up at him. I mouthed 'I love you too', because I was too choked up to speak. He leaned forward and kissed me, just a gentle, chaste kiss, but it was enough for me to know he meant it completely. He wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head into his chest, and we stood there for a minute, but then I huffed, and broke the moment.

Aragorn looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I smiled sheepishly, before I whined, "Why do you have to be so tall? It's not fair. I'm always the shortest," I huffed again, and he chuckled lightly as he hugged me again quickly, before helping me change, as Gandalf wouldn't let me go anywhere without the stupid sling.

As we were getting ready to leave, or rather, Aragorn was getting us ready to leave; I was having a talk with Gandalf, and a rather serious one at that. We were trying to figure out where the One Ring had ended up, because the last I heard, someone stole it from the creature Gollum. Gandalf had heard the same, but he did not know who stole it. Aragorn came out of our room, and we started walking to the stables where Frodo was already waiting, and I attempted to get the topic onto something lighter so that we didn't appear sombre for Frodo.

…

We crested the hill not far from Bilbo's house, and I think he must have been waiting for us, for he ran out as soon as we got to the bottom of the hill and I squeezed the arm Aragorn had around me. I hoped we did not make Bilbo worry too much. Gandalf and Frodo jumped down from their horse, while Aragorn slid down gently, and caught me when I jumped down. Bilbo came rushing to me when he saw my arm, and he immediately demanded to know what happened before I even had a chance to greet Bilbo properly. I grinned up at Aragorn before I turned to Bilbo.

He immediately attached himself to my waist, hugging me and scolding me at the same time for getting into trouble and getting hurt. I chuckled lightly, and I patted him on the head before asking, "Do you want to hear what happened, or would you like to stand out here all day?" with amusement. He quickly ushered us all inside, and bustled about making enough tea for everyone. As he set the pot on the table, he commented, or more like grumbled playfully, "Every time you come back here, you seem to bring more people," and I grinned back at him, while leaning into Aragorn's side. The ride from dawn until now, almost sunset, had tired me out.

"Well? Get on with it; I want to know what happened to my other nephew!" I chuckled before I explained what had happened, immediately turning serious again. As I explained there were about two hundred orcs, he just about fainted. When I informed him my injury was from a poisoned arrow, he just about had a fit. But when I told him that I cannot die from poison, no matter how strong, he looked like he was torn between jumping about excitedly, being relieved, or fainting from shock. I grinned slightly, and then continued to how I woke up. I didn't tell him about Aragorn and me getting together, I wanted to wait to see how long it took him.

It didn't take him long.

"Well, what about you and this laddie then? When did this happen, hmm?" I went slightly pink when he asked, and I heard Aragorn chuckle quietly. I thumped his chest with my hand, and he quieted slightly, but he was shaking from laughter now. I pouted slightly, before I answered Bilbo. "We got together not long after I woke up," I informed him.

"Well, it's about damn time, that. I was worried I would have to bang your heads together and then lock you in a room with each other, before you each got a clue." I spluttered slightly, I can't believe my uncle knew and I didn't! I glared up at Aragorn, who was chuckling, but he immediately quietened at my look. It was obvious what I meant. My look screamed 'Why did you wait, you dolt?' and he just smiled sheepishly. I shook my head exasperatedly; I just can't help but love him.

"So, what are we going to do for the next few weeks?" I asked happily. Everyone looked at me, before simultaneously shrugging. I sighed. I still need to work on them to get their creative minds working.

…

The years passed, and as they did, Aragorn and I grew closer, while Frodo grew closer to the both of us, with Bilbo and Gandalf acting like the parent or grandparent in the family. Yes, I finally got Gandalf to admit he thought of my little family as his as well, and I immediately started calling him Granddad, as did Frodo. Aragorn would just chuckle every time we said it, for he wanted to be proper, and he didn't think he would last a minute in a fight with the grey istari. It took them both a while to get used to hearing one of us shouting 'Granddad!' whenever he came into the room, but Gandalf ended up loving the nickname, and Aragorn just found it funny.

It would soon be Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday, and with it, marked the years I have been in Middle Earth as thirty two. What was strange however, is that even though I am fifty three, for when I came here I was twenty one, I still look like I am in my early twenties, as does Aragorn, who is eighty six! I have a feeling my magic did something to us, and made us somewhat like elves. This is why I didn't think anything of it that Bilbo was so old, even for a hobbit, for I thought it was just my magic doing the same to him as to me and Aragorn. I didn't know I would be proven wrong in a few short days, on Bilbo's birthday.

…

Aragorn and I were getting some of the decorations ready for Bilbo's birthday tomorrow, while Frodo was distracting him, so that he wouldn't see what everything was going to look like. He also didn't know who was on the party invitations; near everyone in our little corner of the Shire. Gandalf had arrived a few days ago, with a cart-full of fireworks, all for the party tomorrow. Frodo had playfully complained when he saw the amount of fireworks, wondering why he never got so many fireworks for his birthdays. We all just laughed with him, saying he wasn't old enough for this many.

…

The party was going great, and I was sitting at a table, leaning against Aragorn with Frodo in a chair next to me, and we were all calling for a speech from Bilbo. Everyone else joined in, and he finally acquiesced and stood on top of a barrel. We were all listening, laughing at some parts as he thanked people, before he grew sombre, and I had a horrible feeling that something was going to happen; something bad. He put his hands behind his back, and he started saying goodbye, that he had lived long enough, and then he just, disappeared.

I had just enough time to call out Gandalf's name, before my head exploded in pain, and I crumpled forward with a cry, even as I felt Aragorn catch me. I should have known; Bilbo could not have lived so long without something else. Bilbo had the Ring! Everyone started panicking around me, as I felt my focus sharpen to one point, and I could sense Bilbo leaving, before I lost control of my body and before I knew it, I was in Voldemort's head, and he was happy. He had found the ring, and he would get control of everyone. I should have known the years of peace would not last.


	7. Chapter 6: I Hate Nazgul

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I'm sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face' always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 6 – I Hate Nazgul

I cried out again as I felt Voldemort's satisfaction. It was pure agony to my head. I could feel myself shaking, and someone running their hand through my hair, but all I could see was what Voldemort was looking at; seven of the Nazgul. I felt fear shoot through me. It is impossible to take on more than two at once for a normal person, and Voldemort was sending them all to get him the ring. I heard someone calling my name, and with a final pain filled cry, I wrenched my mind from Voldemort's and my surroundings came rushing back to me. I was in Aragorn's arms, with Gandalf's hand on my forehead, helping me to stay where I am, and not falling into Voldemort's mind again.

I looked up at Gandalf, to see a worried frown on his face, before he focused on me. I tried to muster the energy to move, and after several failed attempts, I managed to sit up and I told him what I saw, "He is sending seven of the Nazgul after the Ring, he is not taking any chances that it might be able to find its way to Sauron. The Nazgul are completely loyal to him now, they do not answer to Sauron anymore. We have maybe seven weeks before the Nazgul are able to get to the Shire."

He nodded at me, and started looking around for Frodo, and seeing him about to run away from the party to no doubt look for our uncle, he called his name. He turned, and I got up and ran to him with Aragorn close behind me. I asked Gandalf if he could try and find Bilbo as we wound the party down. I held Frodo to my side, even as we put on smiles and said goodbye to most of the guests, and thanking them for coming, we hoped they like the show, blah. We quickly ushered Frodo back to the house, where I could tell Gandalf had just left, probably having just missed Bilbo, and we rushed in, closing the door behind us, and I quickly set about to making tea, while Aragorn got some biscuits out and sat Frodo in a chair. I set a cup of tea in front of each of us, and then I turned around to make us something to eat that isn't birthday cake.

When I was halfway through making our food, my hands started shaking in anger, until I eventually just slammed them down onto the counter and snarled, "That stupid hobbit!" I could tell Frodo had jumped when I did this, and I felt Aragorn quickly come up behind me and turn me around. He held my shaking hands in his; while I tried to do anything but break down. Aragorn pulled me to him and said, "Hey, it's alright. He couldn't have known what it was, or that everyone important was looking for it to either keep it to control everyone, or to destroy it. Either that; or the Ring had a hold over him. Everything is going to be fine, because we are going to help destroy it now, alright?" He soothed me slightly, but then I cried, "Aragorn, don't you know the pain this is going to cause to our family? You might even all die; I can't go through with that again! I love you too much to lose either of you," and I broke down in Aragorn's arms. He just held me as I cried out my frustration, and I felt Frodo come up beside us and burrow in-between us to help comfort me as well. I gave a watery chuckle as he did this, and I wrapped one arm around Frodo and the other around Aragorn. We stayed like that for a while, even though Frodo did not know what was going on, he just knew I needed the comfort.

Finally I pulled away and wiped my eyes, while saying, "Go on and sit at the table, this will be ready soon," and as they sat, I turned back to the food I had been preparing, and just waved my hand to make the utensils do the work by themselves. I heard Aragorn chuckle at my laziness, and I smiled slightly. Once everything was chopped or mixed, I waved my hand again, and everything was perfectly cooked. I said over my shoulder, "One of you set the table please," before I started carrying the dishes of food over to the table, just as Frodo placed the table cloth over the table and set the cutlery out. We all dug in, even though we didn't have much of an appetite, we went through the motions anyway.

Once we were all finished, I waved my hand at the sink, and the dishes all piled up and started washing themselves. I lead the way into the sitting room, and I knew the conversation we were about to have was going to be serious, and long. I pulled Aragorn onto the couch, and Frodo sat next to him, while I sat on the floor and leaned against Aragorn's legs. We sat in silence for a moment, before I began to explain to Frodo about the war three thousand years ago, with Sauron and his Ring, and how it controlled most of the Rings he gave to other races. I could tell he was listening intently, and I relaxed slightly as I felt Aragorn start to run his hands through my hair. After I had explained about the Ring, and the only way it could be destroyed, I explained about the Nazgul and the orcs. Then I explained about Mordor, Mt. Doom and Barad-Dür. I then explained how Isildur had managed to defeat Sauron and that only his heir could wield the sword, if it were to be re-forged. I looked up at Aragorn at this, and he nodded his head slightly. I smiled at him gently, and then told Frodo who Isildur's heir is; Aragorn. Frodo asked what it means to be Isildur's heir, and I explained that Aragorn is the heir to the throne of Gondor.

Frodo took all of this in silently, and then he nodded slightly, and asked, "So, what would happen if Sauron got the Ring?" I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, before I started to explain what Middle Earth would be like with Sauron as the overall ruler. After that, we were quiet for about ten minutes, Frodo thinking about everything that could happen, and I am thinking it was about time I told Frodo completely about my past.

I grabbed one of Aragorn's hands, and he squeezed it as he knew what I was about to do. Slowly, I quietly told Frodo everything that I had told Bilbo when I first came here, so many years ago. He didn't interrupt, but would gasp at some of the more horrible moments of my life, mainly how I was treated either at the Dursley's or at Hogwarts when I was not wanted as their hero. As I explained how I became the leader of the Light, Aragorn made a noise in the back of his throat, as though he wanted to disagree with the circumstances, and wanted to insult Dumbledore, but didn't want to interrupt. I squeezed his hand as I continued, explaining how I trained a select few people, and then they trained a group of about twenty people each so that people might have actually had a chance to live_. It had all been for naught_, I thought bitterly. Eventually I finished, and Frodo sat in a shocked silence for about three minutes, before he was suddenly sitting in my lap, arms around my neck, crying and saying that nothing good had happened in my other life, and that I'll just have to stay here forever, even if my magic somehow tried to send me back, I was to stay right here, and not leave him and Aragorn. I heard Aragorn quietly agree, and I chuckled lightly, before whispering in Frodo's ear, "That won't be a problem, Frodo. Now come on, up you get. The sun has been down for a few hours now," I felt him nod into my shoulder, but he didn't move. I smiled slightly, and lifted him easily until I was sitting on the couch beside Aragorn, who wrapped his arm around me, and I just let him cuddle into me until I felt his breathing slow, and I knew he had fallen asleep.

…

The next morning, Gandalf came into the house while we were eating breakfast, and I invited him to have some. He accepted, and as he sat down at the table, he said that he had not been able to find Bilbo, as he had already gotten into heavy foliage before he was able to catch up. I nodded, and we continued to eat in silence.

I was about to wash the dishes, when I turned to Gandalf and asked sharply, "Where is the Ring? Bilbo cannot hope to protect it by himself, and get to Mordor," He looked at me solemnly, before he turned and point at the floor in front of the door. I turned to look, and saw as Frodo was about to reach down to pick it up. I quickly shouted, "No, Frodo! Don't touch it!" He quickly straightened back up, and looked at me curiously, and I sighed in relief before I explained in a calmer voice that it might be able to attach him to its will if he were to touch it. Frodo looked a little sickened by that, so I went over and hugged him, while waving my hand at the dishes absently, and they started washing themselves like last night.

I heard Gandalf clear his throat guiltily, and I turned slowly to him, fire in my eyes. He looked down, and nodded. I hissed at him, "Don't you dare! You will not put him in such danger while I am able to draw breath!" I snarled slightly, and he winced, before closing his eyes, and saying, "He is the only one able to do it. He has grown up around the Ring, if he has not been under its influence by now, he will not be swayed to the Ring's will! Harry, please understand I want this about as much as you do, but it must be done!" I glared at him, and shouted back, "What must be done; for him to give up his life, Gandalf? Because you know that the chances of surviving a mission like this are close to nothing! Don't you dare even _think _I will allow Frodo to even carry that horrid thing to Rivendell! _He is not touching it!_"

I could see Frodo out the corner of my eye looking at me with wide eyes, having never heard me shout in anger before, especially at my old friend. He looked over at Gandalf as he said back, "Harry, be reasonable! Surely you must understand that if he does not do this, the entire world will be given over to Sauron or Voldemort, and for what; one person, remarkable though he is! Harry, you know he is the only one able to do it, even you cannot because of the connection you used to have with Voldemort that has left traces, and you react badly to the Ring. If you had not had that connection, it could have been you, but the only person capable is _Frodo_! You know his strength of will; he will not let the Ring survive this, even if he has to die to do it! You know he would have sacrificed himself for a better world! Think about what the world would be like with the Ring in Sauron or Voldemort's possession; Frodo would probably die anyway for having been anywhere close to the Ring!"

I glared daggers at him, even as my resolve slowly weakened; I knew he was right, but that did not mean I was going down without a fight. I said quietly, dangerously, "He is my little brother, I swore to protect him the day I met him! I will not break my promise, no matter if it is for a whole world or for Frodo! If I have to choose, it will be Frodo, _every time!_ I will not let him travel anywhere _near _Mordor if I can help it. He will not be put in danger! I will not lose another family member just for another war to start!" I could feel tears fill my eyes and slowly spill over, down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily, even as Gandalf looked at me sadly and stood up to come over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and brought me into a tight hug, and I cried into his shoulder. He whispered in my ear, "Harry, I know this will be difficult for you, but he really is the _only one_ who can do this. He has a will of iron, he is strong, and he does not give up easily. He has grown up to be just like you, but as I explained it cannot be you because if you touch the Ring you will most likely go into a coma because of the reaction you have to something this evil. Both of your souls are of the purest form imaginable. Don't take all of the work onto yourself, even if it is to your little brother. He will be able to help, and he may very well be the one to finally stop this war once and for all," I started crying harder at this, but I nodded my head slightly. I looked up at Gandalf and said dangerously, "He has to agree to this. If he says no the first time, you will _leave it at that_! Do I make myself clear, Gandalf? You may be my best friend, but that will not stop me from ripping you to shreds if you even try to persuade him any different from his first answer! I will explain it to him," He nodded in acquiescence, and something in my eyes must have told him I was being completely serious, for he actually looked slightly fearful. We still did not know who would win in a fight between us, just that it would be close.

I moved to Aragorn, who wrapped me into his embrace. I stayed there for a minute, before I turned to Frodo and knelt before him. I took his hands in mine and looked down at them, unable to look him in the eyes as I told him of the mission we wanted him to do, that may very well take his life. I told him it would be dangerous, it would be difficult, and that there would be times, most likely every day where he wished the Ring had gone to someone else, but I told him that I would be with him every step of the way, and Aragorn stepped in and said he would too, as I became too choked up to speak properly. Aragorn also explained that this was probably the most life-threatening mission that could be possible to go on, and that we would have to find food in mountains, and there would be days where we would go hungry because there would be no game or roots around.

Frodo listened to it all, never taking his eyes off of my face, though he would sometimes nod at what Aragorn was saying. Once Aragorn finished, I spoke up again, looking into his eyes this time, telling him he didn't have to do this, it was his choice, as he didn't ask the Ring to come to him. I fell quiet with tears in my eyes, and I watched Frodo's eyes. I saw the second he made his decision, and I almost broke down then and there, but I managed to hold it together, and I nodded to him, before pulling him into a hug, whispering I was proud of him, before I turned and left the room. I didn't want Frodo to see my tears. It would do no good in the long run. I walked out the front door, and stood on the steps, trying to calm myself down so that I could be proud of Frodo without feeling an impending doom.

I looked up sharply as I sensed something on the other side of the Shire. I closed my eyes and stretched my magic out, trying to identify why it felt familiar. As soon as I found it, my eyes snapped open, and I stood there for a moment in shock, before I turned and sprinted into the house. As soon as I was in the door I shouted, "Pack your bags, NOW! I found the other two Nazgul! GANDALF! I need you to put a shield around the Ring while I put one around Frodo so that the strength of the Ring is weaker!" I came into Aragorn and my bedroom, hurriedly throwing tightly folded clothes into my pack, doing the same for Aragorn, before he came into the room to continue his own, and then I ran to Frodo's room and packed what he would need. I grabbed the spare pack I always carried and ran to the kitchen, before I filled it with food, as we would not be able to ride to Rivendell, the horses would make distinguishable footprints, what we wouldn't need. I came racing out of the kitchen, throwing Frodo's pack at him, and taking a deep breath, I reached into my magical core and put my fingertips to Frodo's forehead, I made an invisible shield around him, and chained it to his life force so that it wouldn't dissipate if I wasn't near, and it would always be there as long as Frodo lived, or until I took it down. I heard Aragorn come into the room, and we each started blowing out the candles in the house, to make it look like no one was home. I snatched Gandalf's pack from beside the door, shrunk it, and threw it to him. I shrunk both Aragorn and Frodo's as well, and quickly explained how to make it grow back to normal size and then shrink it again so it was easy to carry.

I froze as I heard something outside of the window, and I silenced the others with a quick spell. They looked up at me in confusion before they too heard the rustling. I pointed to Gandalf, who was nearest the window, and he looked behind him and quickly pulled something into the room through the open window.

It was Samwise Gamgee.

I sighed in exasperation while taking down the silencing spells from the rest of them, and asked, "How much did you hear, Samwise Gamgee?" He mumbled, stumbled and stuttered, but eventually we got what he heard from him. I sighed in annoyance, before I told him to go home, pack, and meet us at Farmer Maggots crops, as we needed to set a false trail. He nodded, and then I whispered in his ear, "If you leave him, Samwise Gamgee, I will make Sauron seem like a ballerina. Got that?" He nodded frantically, and I pushed him out the door, before I turned to the others, and asked, "Is there anything you will want later in life? I'm afraid I'm going to have to make it look like there was a fight here over the Ring," They all shook their heads, so I nodded and closed my eyes, and my magic took a life of its own, destroying easily breakable things, and messing up tough things.

I opened my eyes, nodded at them and led the way out the door. I quickly turned the horses free, trying to be as quick as possible as I led them into the nearby forest and left them to go their own way. I quickly motioned for them all to follow me, and started walking quickly to the same side of the Shire as the two Nazgul. As soon as Gandalf noticed this, he ran up to me and hissed at me, "Have you gone mad, boy! We'll be sitting sheep if we go anywhere near them! You do know where we are going, yes?" He asked sarcastically at the end. I glared at him slightly, and he half backed down, but not fully until I whispered, "And where would you have us go, if not to lead them _away_ from where there are people they won't hesitate to kill, which is the way they came from, unless we go right through the rest of the Shire, which would add about four days to our journey! And plus, they won't see us, nor will we be sitting ducks," I said with a decidedly Slytherin smirk on my face. He looked at me carefully for a few seconds, before nodding and falling back to behind Frodo, who was behind me, while Aragorn was right at the back.

We walked for about a half hour before a high shriek pierced the air. I whirled around with a smirk on my face, and I raised my arms to waist height, palm down, and the ground around us seemed to be going up the further I pushed my arms down, but then the rest of them realised that it was the ground we were on that was actually going down. They looked at me in slight amazement, most likely noticing the glazed look in my eyes as I focused on my earth element. I know what I look like when 'playing' with the elements, as Gandalf had told me when I first started practicing. I stopped my hands when I felt we were far enough down, and then I made a roof from the earth cover us and soon after I finished, we all heard two horses galloping passed on top of us. I made sure the Nazgul were following the footsteps I had set into the woods, before I started making the earth we were on rise, and I moved the 'roof' from over our heads just in time to not crash into it.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, before looking at me in apparently, a new light, except Gandalf of course. I grinned at Aragorn and Frodo, and led the way to Farmer Maggot's. We soon met up with Sam, and we all headed to the Bucklebury Ferry, so that they could pass through Bree, on our way to Rivendell. As we were sneaking through Farmer Maggot's crops, we heard crashing from one side of the crops. I sighed in exasperation, again. It was most likely Meriadock Brandybuck and Peregin Took, stealing from the crops again. Yes, here comes the farmer right now. I pulled Frodo beside me as 'Pippin' crashed into where he was a second ago. Sam was not so lucky. 'Merry' crashed into him, and I chuckled lightly as I continued walking, slowing my pace for the rest of the hobbits to catch up.

I stopped suddenly, and turned to Aragorn. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I whispered to him, "I need you and Gandalf to go ahead to the Prancing Pony, secure a room with just one double bed, the hobbits can fit in it, and we can sleep on the floor or something. Then, when I come in with the hobbits, I'll order a hobbit sized room, and we'll put decoys in the beds, that will hopefully slow down the Nazgul if they find out we went to Bree. Please Aragorn," I added when he looked like he was about to argue. He nodded resignedly, and went to tell the plan to Gandalf, who looked up at me, and I nodded at him. He nodded slightly to Aragorn who came to say goodbye for a little bit. He kissed me gently, and I sighed slightly before I pulled back and smiled at him and then I shoved him to Gandalf. He chuckled slightly as he went, and then the two sort of, disappeared.

I turned to the hobbits, who were arguing, except Frodo who was still at my side, and told them to shut up and get up, unless they wanted to be found by the farmer or something worse. They looked at me with wide eyes before they scurried after me and Frodo when we started walking.

…

I slumped into a seat in the Prancing Pony, having just ordered a hobbit sized room with four beds under the name 'Underhill' for my little charges. Merry and Pippin had gone to get all the hobbits drinks. Pippin came back with three, and handed one each to Sam and Frodo and kept one for him. He looked up when Merry sat down with a pint, instead of just a half, and asked what it was. Merry answered, and took a sip from it without even lifting it from the table. Pippin declared he was going to get one, but I caught the collar of his shirt and threw him into his seat again without even looking up from Frodo, where he was curled into my side. I said to Pippin, "You already have half a pint, which is more than enough for a hobbit. If you even think about getting up from this table before we leave for our rooms, I'll skin you alive. Got it?" He nodded fearfully, and I shook slightly with silent laughter. Sometimes it was good to have the hobbits not know who I am. I heard Frodo try to stifle a giggle, and looked down at him. He looked up at me from under his lashes, and I was suddenly reminded of the first time I came back to the Shire after my journey with Gandalf. I grinned slightly and winked at him, and he smiled back before snuggling up to me again.

I looked up when I felt we were being watched, and sighed in relief when I saw it was just Aragorn (Strider) and Gandalf on the other side of the room. Aragorn had his hood up so that he looked less approachable, and Gandalf had somehow managed to hide his beard and shoulder length grey hair under his hood. I raised an eyebrow at them, and I could see Gandalf's smile from here. I shook my head slightly, before turning back to the hobbits. I noticed Frodo and Sam were almost falling asleep, so I told the hobbits to finish up and we would go to our room. They hurriedly finished the rest of their ale and then stood up and moved to the staircase. I grabbed my cloak from the back of my chair, before I discretely nodded to Aragorn and Gandalf, and flashed them a four with my hand, as I pretended to stumble slightly, showing them what room we were in. I heard Gandalf chuckle slightly at my method, and I so want to stick my tongue out at him, but I didn't turn back.

I followed the hobbits up the stairs and I caught up with them as they didn't know the room number and were loitering around in the hallway. I gently steered Frodo to Hobbit room four, and I told them to make the beds look like they were being slept in. They looked at me strangely before doing as they were told, and I grabbed their packs when I heard a quiet knock on the door. I beckoned the hobbits to follow me, and followed the dark cloaked figure down the hall. I pulled Frodo next to me as I saw him falter slightly in his step when he saw the cloaked figure, but I whispered in his ear that it was just Aragorn. We all filed into the room behind him, and I held the door open before a grey cloaked figure slipped through, and then I closed it. Aragorn and Gandalf took down their hoods, and I stared at Gandalf; it looked like he had shaved and cut his hair. He chuckled at my look, before waving his hand before his face, and he went back to normal.

I felt Aragorn wrap his arms around me, and I leaned back into him, my tiredness increasing now that I was out of a danger zone. I quietly said, "I hate Nazgul," to Aragorn. He looked at me in worry, and I just shook my head. I waved my hand and transfigured a double bed from the rug, and I pulled him down next to me before snuggling up to his side, and I felt Frodo climb onto the bed, and do the same to me. I heard Aragorn ask something, or more like I felt it, with my head on his chest, but I tuned him out. I whacked my 'pillow' slightly to get him to stop moving, and felt him chuckle slightly before calming. I fell asleep quickly after that, Frodo soon joining me.

…

**Aragorn's Point of View**

I looked down at Harry when he whacked my chest and chuckled slightly at his scrunched up nose, before calming myself and making sure Frodo was warm enough, I turned to the rest of the hobbits, who were sitting on the edge of the other bed staring at our bed with curious looks on their faces. I asked them what had happened on their short journey to tire Harry and Frodo out so much. They told me and Gandalf about the Nazgul, how they hid under a tree but Harry went and fought it a bit. Apparently he used his sword fuelled by his magic, which made him tired against a being that doesn't feel pain. I frowned slightly in concern when I realised just how tried Harry was, it seemed he hasn't been sleeping as well as he should. I saw Gandalf also frowning slightly in concern, before he shook his head in exasperation. I chuckled slightly, shaking my head fondly, while thinking about how I could make Harry sleep properly. I knew he would always be stubborn about protecting his family, and I have a feeling that soon, the other three hobbits would join our little family, and make it not-so little.

I told the other hobbits to go to bed, before I burrowed my head further into my pillows, and let sleep claim me for most of the night.

…

**Harry's Point of View**

I was woken by the shriek of the Nazgul, and I groaned as I buried my face further into Frodo's hair. I can tell he had woken surprised, because he had jolted awake. I held him tighter against me, as I felt Aragorn's arms around my waist, but then I sat up. I knew we would probably have to leave now while we were still ahead. I groaned again, then climbed over Aragorn, not before kissing him good morning as he chuckled tiredly at me, and I grinned down at him, then made my way over to the window and watching as the Nazgul rode out through the gate they had already bashed down. I looked at the other three hobbits, and smiled tiredly at them, then said, "Come on then, you lot! Time to get up while we are ahead of the Nazgul," I turned back to the bed when I heard a thump and a groan, and started laughing as I realised Frodo had kicked Aragorn out of the bed to wake him up.

I walked over and helped him up from the ground, trying to muffle my laughter while he glared sleepily at me. I grinned cheekily at him and then turned around and picked Frodo up, covers and all, before I transfigured the rest of the bed back into the rug from the night before. I bundled Frodo up in the quilt and then set him on his feet so that he could not walk around unless he wanted to have his face meet the ground in a very unpleasant way. He pouted at me while scowling slightly, but I just ruffled his hair and went back over to Gandalf, who it seemed had slept at the window during the night. I nudged the grey wizard slightly; he looked like a blast of wind could throw him off his feet he was so groggy this morning. It seemed I was right, for he lost his balance from my simple nudge, and started falling backwards. I caught him before he could injure his head, and as I righted him I could barely stand straight from my laughter. Gandalf just scowled grumpily at me, making me laugh harder. He huffed and turned around to start packing what little things had been taken out of their packs last night, as well as the new quilt after I shrunk it to the size of a handkerchief.

…

We were walking in a forest not far from Bree; Aragorn had gone to scout ahead, and Gandalf had gone a different route to see if he could figure out where the Nazgul were going to come from. It was just me and the hobbits. We were walking slower than I would have liked, but fast enough to meet up with Aragorn and Gandalf at sundown. I know they are not far from us, close enough that we could run to them in an emergency if we needed back-up.

We stepped into a large clearing with no trees in an almost fifty yard diameter. We got to the middle of the clearing, but froze when we heard the shriek of the Nazgul; and they were close. I pulled my sword and waved my hand over the hobbits, setting a minor protection shield around them; it was the best I could do just now. I cursed under my breath in multiple languages as I saw three Nazgul surrounding us. I took up a defensive stance, and stepped away from the hobbits, holding up a hand to tell them to stay there. One of the Nazgul came for me, while another went for the hobbits and what seemed to be the leader of this little group stayed by the edges of the clearing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the hobbits cowering in a group, which turned to freezing in shock as an invisible barrier stopped the Nazgul from reaching within a foot of the four little guys. Seeing they were in no danger they turned towards me, just as I started fighting with the Nazgul that had come after me. I was parrying blows and attacking with sword and magic at all times, I had learned not to magically power my sword against a Nazgul as it tired me out too much. I didn't notice the other Nazgul coming until he too joined the fight. I started dealing out more attacks, coming almost completely off defensive, and I managed to finally kill one by throwing one of my daggers into its face while using my magic to light it. The wind seemed to churn around it as it imploded, and I knew it was one of the only ways to kill a Nazgul. One down: two to go. I turned quickly to the other one before it could attack me with my back turned, and fought it to a standstill, where I then used its own blade against it, and stabbed it in the face and lighting it on fire as well. It imploded just like the other one. I turned to the other one, but not fast enough, as it managed to stab me with one of its poisonous blades, and I cried out, but I pushed away the immeasurable pain and continued fighting the beast. I finally stabbed it in the face, just as it stabbed me again with its poisonous blade, right in my thigh.

I cried out again as I fell to my knees, and then to all fours, before I fell to my side. I heard the hobbits rushing to me, but they couldn't get near any living or un-living being with that shield on them. I weakly raised my hand, waved it and took down the shield. Frodo barrelled into my side, and I chuckled slightly, even as I groaned in pain. He looked up at me, crying, and I smiled down at him, while I weakly whispered, "Remember what happened last time. I'll be just fine, this is just a stronger poison than the orcs," before I couldn't speak anymore and I scrunched my face in pain as I turned away and threw up half of the poison from the blades. I cried out as I retched, my body trying to get rid of the foreign poison, and I heard Frodo cry out as well.

I heard running footsteps through the forest and knew it was either Aragorn or Gandalf. It was Aragorn, and he stopped abruptly at the sight before him – three dead Nazgul and me lying on the floor crying out every now and then with two blade wounds; in my leg and in my stomach. With a cry, Aragorn ran forward and dropped to his knees by my side, but he was unable to do anything. I looked up into his eyes, and chuckled weakly, and I whispered, "I'll be fine, Aragorn. You know I can't die from poi-", I cried out again before I managed to throw up roughly the rest of the poison from the blades, and I felt tears fall down my face at the absolute _agony_ that this poison put my body through.

I had a sudden flashback of when I got shot by the poisoned arrow, and I suddenly felt exasperated. Why does this _always_ happen to me? I internally rolled my eyes to myself, and after a little while I felt the poison leaving my body, and I felt relieved; it would be over soon.

I opened my eyes as soon as the pain completely stopped, and seeing everyone still surrounding me, said the only thing I could think of at that moment, "Ouch," Frodo gave a watery chuckle before he burrowed into my side and the other hobbits hugged me tightly. I tore the bottom of my cloak to have a makeshift bandage to wrap around my wounds. As soon as I gathered what little strength I had left, I stood on slightly wobbly legs, and commented to Aragorn that he'd better stay, as I won't be much good in fight anytime soon. He chuckled slightly and kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist and Frodo's arm, as Frodo wouldn't let go of me.

As we walked, Merry and Pippin got over their shock and worry quickly enough, seeing as I was walking, and they started bragging about my fighting skills to Aragorn, and saying he could learn a thing or two from me. I chuckled quietly and I held Frodo to my side, as Sam walked just in front of us. Pippin kept commenting on how cool my fighting style is, and I looked questioningly at Aragorn, but he just shook his head with a rueful smile. We turned back to the two hobbits, and watched with indulgent smiles as they tried to re-enact some of my 'supper cool fighting moves' as Pippin called them. When they said again that my style of fighting was better than Aragorn's, he pretended to get offended, even as he chuckled quietly when they turned away again.

As soon as we settled down for camp that night around a little fire we thought we could chance, Aragorn helped me wrap my wounds more carefully, and I lied down to try and get my energy back and soon found myself fighting sleep. I felt Aragorn come up and lie next to me, and then I laughed slightly as Frodo burrowed between us again. My last thought as I fell asleep was that I was glad the blades hadn't gotten near my heart, or I would have been unconscious for days, and been absolutely no help at all. How awful.

…

A/N: I hope nobody gets confused with this chapter, between the P.O.V.s because I've just finished this after a day of writing, and I am well chuffed with it : ) please review


	8. Chapter 7: Great! Where Are We Going?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I'm sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face' always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 7 - Great! Where are we going?

We were just outside the border of Rivendell. We just had to cross the river before we got into the Forest of Trollshawe, and then we could finally get to Rivendell. I am glad we are nearly there, as I do not know how much longer I can go without resting for longer periods of time. I tensed as I heard the shriek of the Nazgul, and I should have known that they would find us. I almost groaned in annoyance; the Nazgul were starting to get on my nerves.

We quickly ran to the river, Aragorn having to help me keep up with the hobbits. We had just started crossing when another three of the Nazgul burst through the clump of trees on the far left. As we quickly made our way across, the Riders came closer, only slowing when they reached the bank, and we reached the opposite side. I was leaning rather heavily on Aragorn, my wounds weakening me further than I had thought. Aragorn brought his sword out, and with strength I certainly did not know I had, I stood by myself and drew my sword in a defensive stance.

I looked at Aragorn, to see a slight look of panic in his eyes, and quickly whispered to him, "The elven protections on the river!" while quickly looking back at the Nazgul as they shrieked again. One of the three hissed at me, "Give us the Halfling, wizard!" and leaned back as if that was it. I could feel magic trying to overcome my will, and immediately knew this was the Witch King, as he was so aptly named.

I stepped forward, almost looking like I was about to comply, when I dropped into a fighting stance as I heard Aragorn chanting under his breath. I looked at the Witch King with a slight smirk on my face, and answered, "You want him? Come and claim him!" The Nazgul slowly started to cross the river, knowing that the other side was elf land, before they turned at the sound of rushing water. I looked up as well, and saw the tide rushing for us, before I quickly moved back to Aragorn's side, who breathed a quick sigh of relief, which quickly turned to a quiet chuckle as the Nazgul actually shrieked in fear at the sight of so much water, and I said to him, "It looks like they don't like getting baths. No wonder they smell so much," with a grin on my face. It seemed Frodo heard as well, for he let out a little laugh, and then quickly burrowed into Aragorn's side, as I was leaning heavily on Aragorn again, now that my sudden strength had left me. He wrapped and arm around the both of us, supporting about half of my weight while just comforting Frodo.

As we neared Rivendell; I found myself stumbling often, until finally, Aragorn let go of me and picked me up, ignoring the weak protests I made, and after a minute I just snuggled into his warmth, glad to be able to rest for a while. I felt Frodo place an arm on mine in slight concern, and I opened an eye and smiled at him, to reassure him I was okay. He smiled back before focusing on the slight track through the forest that Aragorn was leading us through.

…

I could tell the moment we reached Rivendell, for the cry from Gandalf woke me slightly. I half opened my eyes, to see him running to me and Aragorn, who apart from nodding slightly to Gandalf when he started walking beside us, his hands checking me over and gasping at the obviously used-to-be poisoned wounds, just continued on to Elrond's house. As we drew nearer, I could barely fight unconsciousness, for what felt like the fifth time that day, before I finally just sighed in resignation, and resting my head in the crook of Aragorn's neck, whereas before I had been able to lift it slightly, and I slipped peacefully into a state between exhausted sleep and unconsciousness.

…

**Gandalf's Point of View**

I looked up quickly when I sensed the group coming through the forest, and before I knew it, I was running towards them, as Harry was in Aragorn's arms, and that could only mean he was injured. I cried out to Harry as I ran to them. Thoughts raced through my head before I could even comprehend the situation, and my hands were already running over Harry's injuries. I gasped slightly at the obvious poison that used to be in the wounds; that were still somehow bleeding. I quickly followed them to Elrond's house, where I hurriedly asked one of the passing elves to find Lord Elrond, and tell him he was needed in the House of Healing.

I quickly asked Aragorn what had happened, but it was Meriadock and Peregrin that answered me. As they explained how Harry had fought three of the Nazgul, and managed to defeat them, my face turned from shock, to admiration, before finally settling on awe. How could I not be in awe of him? He had managed to defeat three of the Nazgul single-handedly, something that, obviously, had never happened before. No one had even managed to find out _how___to kill one, never mind getting close to it. And to think, Harry looked like he couldn't harm a fly, but judging by the enthusiasm with which the story was told, I could tell the hobbits thought the same as me.

…

**Aragorn's Point of View**

I could tell the moment Harry either fell asleep or fell unconscious, as his head fell onto my shoulder, and I felt his breath hitting my neck every time he breathed out, so I wasn't too worried, as he was still breathing evenly, but I knew it would be better to get to Elrond as quick as possible, with the wounds that were still bleeding. We had had to rip his cloak up even more for makeshift bandages as his wounds continued to bleed, though admittedly, at a very slow pace, but even so, he had lost enough blood and energy, and he needed to be back on his feet in time for the decision to be made about the ring.

Now that I think about it, Harry needs a new cloak as well, to make up for the one we had to keep ripping…

…

**Harry's Point of View**

As I woke up, I immediately felt the familiar hand of Aragorn holding mine, and squeezed it slightly, making his hand jolt as he jumped. I chuckled slightly as I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Aragorn calming himself down before glaring mockingly at me, as if to say, 'you just live to scare the crap out of me, don't you?' but I could see the slight amusement he tried to keep hidden, so I just grinned innocently at him, and he knew I was thinking, 'who, me?'. He snorted lightly, and I thought he could almost see my devil horns holding up my halo.

I heard someone chuckle lightly, I'm guessing for our antics, and I looked around to see Gandalf standing on the other side of the bed to where Aragorn is sitting. I got a slight smirk on my face, and Gandalf immediately got a cautious and wary look on his. As I saw this, I let my smirk widened, before I drawled out, "Why Gandalf, I never knew you could move so fast and cry so loud, otherwise I would have had some warning to block my ears from the almost popping sensation that I got when you suddenly appeared at my side," in a decidedly Malfoyish fashion; I held back a snicker at the thought, 'Draco would be so proud,'.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed slightly, and with that, we were off; fighting like good old times, snarky and snappy at each other, glaring and almost hissing, all the while trying to hide our amusement. We didn't stop as Elrond came in to check on my wounds, as he was used to us fighting like childhood friends, and we didn't stop as the hobbits came to see if I was awake, nor did we stop when Frodo barrelled into my side, looking at me with wide eyes as I snapped and argued with Gandalf, Aragorn off to the side almost busting a rib trying not to laugh. We did not stop arguing as Frodo and Aragorn got used to the argument and started up a little conversation, all the while smiling slightly as our fight moved on to who made better dinner. We only stopped when our stomachs rumbled and we asked to get food in here, and even then, we glared at each other over the top of our elvish plates, as if saying, 'this is not over,' and even Aragorn did not know if we were being serious or not anymore.

As Elrond came in to take off my bandages, he noticed the staring contest between me and Gandalf, but he did not interfere, until near the end of course. He smirked slightly at me, then said, "You know Gandalf, Harry here makes really delicious rabbit stew, better than even yours I would say. Many elves would say it is the best in Rivendell, though I do try not to be biased towards my soon to be, ah, adopted son-in-law, if Aragorn would just ask already. Also, I have heard many of the elves commenting on Harry's fighting style, saying how unique it is. It seems like you are losing your touch, old man," I whooped at the statement, knowing the pretend argument had been won by me, even as I watched Gandalf swell with indignation at the prospect he was a worse fighter and cooker than me. Aragorn and Frodo laughed at out antics, even as Aragorn tried to hide his blush, while the other hobbits just looked at each other confusedly, even as they laughed slightly as well. I looked at Aragorn with a sweet smile on my face, or as sweet as I could make it anyway, and tried not to look like I was smug for winning against Gandalf.

…

Three weeks had passed since we came to Rivendell, and the hobbits have learned that I wasn't as mean and snappish as I had appeared at first. All of us have gotten closer, though nowhere near as close as Frodo, me and Aragorn. It came as a shock to hear that Bilbo was here, and we all went to have a family reunion. Bilbo came with and even bigger shock than just being here; he gifted Frodo with a pure mithril shirt! As soon as I saw it, I had had to sit down, as I hadn't seen one of those in all of my journeys with Gandalf, I had only ever heard about them. After that shock, we caught up with each other, and it was almost like old times, except with visitors coming to the City every few days, the last to arrive the Dwarves. I knew we were getting ready for war, and I was proud of Elrond for taking the first step and initiating contact with all Nations, even though he would have to hear insults from the Dwarves almost constantly. My respect was definitely high for the 'stuffy' Lord. The Council Meeting is tomorrow, and we were all waiting anxiously, as Frodo would also be a part of the Meeting.

I wasn't nervous about the Meeting, but the outcome of it. I know there will be the most arrogant of the Nations here for the Meeting, and I was afraid that there might be open war called between lands, even if the Elves tried to keep the peace. Of course, I was more worried about Frodo than anything else, but that was beside the point.

…

I hurried along the corridor with Aragorn beside me, grumbling as we tried not to be late for the meeting. I would certainly be getting him back the next time we were alone, distracting me like that! I knew we probably did not look completely presentable, but it was almost worth it at the look on Aragorn's face; definitely a smug man, there. He was so going to get killed later; preferably by me.

We made it into the Meeting area, to see we were not the last ones as I had thought we would be. Aragorn shot me a cheeky smile, and I glowered at him, even as we sat next to Gandalf, who kept shooting us amused looks, as if he knew what we were doing. He probably did; the old bat. I almost blushed, but managed to keep my composure, even as Aragorn laughed into my ear, making a shiver go down my spine, his head resting on the armrest so that his head was just next to mine, without making it look like we were trying to get closer.

I looked up when Frodo sat beside me, and finally took the time to check my surroundings; as I should have done first. Oops. I looked around at the half-circle of chairs facing the three at the front for Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, who we were now waiting for. As I looked around, I took note of the different races; Dwarves, Elves, Men, Hobbit, and obviously, Wizards. I immediately picked out the man from the Men of Gondor that I could tell would be the most problematic if he came on this journey; he was arrogant to a fault, even if he had a relatively kind heart. I noticed the emblem on his uniform was different from just the White Tree of Gondor; it had the Emblem of the Stewards. "Ah," I breathed, so this was Denethor's pride and joy; he would not let his youngest go to a most important Council Meeting if he could help it. This was Boromir; it was no wonder he was so arrogant with a father like Denethor, he would have been spoiled rotten as a child, being the eldest and all. I guess he got his kind heart from having to look after his brother when his father no doubt wouldn't. I felt a slight pity for him; having such responsibilities at such a young age.

I recognised Legolas of Mirkwood; we had met when Gandalf and I went there for near a year. He was quite the archer, and could be a prankster when the situation called for it, though he was slightly ignorant of other cultures, through no fault of his own, though. His father had sheltered him as he grew up, having been the only heir to the Throne, and the last born elflings for a while, not including Arwen of Rivendell; I tended not to.

As I looked at the Dwarves, I thought I recognised one of them; he had a slight resemblance to Balin; the last Lord of Moria. I felt a light pang at the thought of it, not sure if the Dwarf knew of his, most likely cousin of some sort, untimely death, for we would have known if the Dwarves had managed to defeat the Goblins. Gandalf had been good friends with Balin, even before he had become Lord of Moria; he had felt the blow much harder than I.

I looked up when Elrond and his sons entered the clearing, taking their seats and then looking around at everyone. As Elrond looked at me, he noticed my slight flustered appearance, and smirked slightly. I glowered at him, all the while thinking, 'this is your fault! You are the one who raised him!' He smirked wider, as if he could hear my thoughts, or he just knew what I was thinking; it wouldn't surprise me.

Elrond started speaking, but I only listened with one ear, my mind was thinking of other things, mainly things I could do to Aragorn when this was finished. I snapped out of my thoughts when Boromir stood up and talked about the Ring as if it were a gift, "It is a gift. Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!" I looked disturbed at the mere thought of it.

"You cannot use it; none of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron, he is its only master, it will follow no other," Aragorn told Boromir. I nodded my head in agreement, even as I saw Boromir getting angry.

"And what would a mere Ranger know of this?" Boromir spat out. I stood immediately, even as I felt Aragorn's hand on my arm, and I snarled at Boromir slightly, before replying, "Know of whom you speak, Boromir, Son of Denethor! This is no mere Ranger; he is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn! At the least, you owe him your respect!" Boromir backed down slightly at the force of my anger, before he comprehended my words.

He looked first at me in disbelief, then Aragorn, and then he said, "Aragorn? _This_ is Isildur's Heir?"

I snarled slightly again, before saying, "And Heir to the Throne of Gondor!"

He looked angry at that, and he answered, "Gondor has no King. It needs no King!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then said to him, "If you believe that, then you are more stupid than even I thought! Have you not seen the way other countries have better harvests, money, people, and all around better governments? Gondor is no longer the leading Nation! It needs a King to lead it, not just a Steward to keep the Throne warm, while pretending to be somebody important!" My eyes flashed at the last part, my anger getting the best of me. At this, I sat back down, and Aragorn took my hand to try and calm me.

Gandalf spoke up here, "Aragorn and Harrison are right, you cannot wield it! It will take over anyone who puts it on if they do not have a strong will, and even then, it will eventually break them! You will become a servant to its will, not the other way around!"

Before anyone could dispute the statement, Elrond spoke up again, "You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed!" he looked around at everyone, conveying the seriousness of the situation.

The Dwarf that had a slight resemblance to Balin, stood up and shouted, "Then what are we waiting for!" while bringing his axe down on the Ring with unerring accuracy. It did not leave a mark.

Elrond stood then, as the Dwarf stumbled back to his seat and fellows, and spoke solemnly, "The Ring cannot be destroyed by any power that we here possess, it can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor. One of you must take it there," Here, he silenced, waiting for the arguments no doubt about to spew forth.

Boromir was first; as per usual. He scoffed slightly, before saying, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. There is more there than just orcs and trolls, even guarding the Black Gate. Sauron's eye is ever watchful, hardly missing anything, and they very air of Mordor is a poisonous fume! Not with ten thousand men could you do this! It is but a fool's hope!"

I rose up again, standing just a bit shorter than the Steward's son, and answered, "Well, then we are all fools, for we almost all hope for the destruction of this Ring, for with it comes the destruction of Sauron! Use your head for once in your life Gondorian! Listen to what Lord Elrond has said, the Ring must be destroyed, and it can only be destroyed in Mount Doom! We would not need ten thousand men; we would need but a small group that could easily sneak into Mordor! Think, Gondorian! Come up with strategies! We must outsmart the Dark Lord Sauron, if we have any hope to succeed!" I stepped back slightly to see if my words would have any effect on this man. I could see everyone else agreeing with me, even the Dwarves, but this man was too blinded by arrogance.

He swelled with indignation at my slight insults, and snarled out, "Oh and you think you would do so much better? You, who does not even have a real family, just some adopted hobbits who are more than likely only trying to stay close to you for protection, and some upstart who claims to be Isildur's Heir! You are probably just with him for some chance at being royalty. You, who could not be more than twenty-five, would not even have enough battle experience to be of any use here!"

All of the elves stood in protest, as did Aragorn and Frodo, even Gandalf. I was slightly shocked to see Lord Elrond coming to my defence, even as I paled in rage, when I felt Aragorn come up behind me and wrap his arms around me to calm me, no matter of the audience. I breathed slowly, and then answered with my voice as cold as ice, sending shivers down everyone's backs, "It matters not whether my family is by blood, Gondorian, for I know the real meaning of love, not the stupid fantasies some people have. I would have Aragorn as mine, with or without his ancestry, though it is part of what makes him, him. And learn to know of who you speak, for I am more than twenty years your senior, at least! I am the Emerald Istar, not someone who is to be trifled with! I could but wish to be treated like royalty, and everyone would bow down before me, had I not already stated I have no wish for it! I will not be spoken to in such a manner again, are we clear, Gondorian? Learn to respect your betters, or I will make you see reason, whether you like it or not. Are We Clear?" I pronounced each word with extra force, adding some of my magic into my voice.

He took a step back at the power radiating from my eyes and voice, and I could tell I had gotten to him. I turned my back on him without waiting for an answer, and sat in my seat, taking Aragorn's hand in mine when he sat beside me again, for I knew he needed the comfort more than me. Aragorn had always thought I was too good to be true, he had often told me, though he did not believe I would pretend to love him for being Royalty, it brought some old insecurities back, where he had feared I would leave him if he made some mistake.

I noticed the elves, who had not met me personally before, were looking at me in awe. I quickly realised why; my magic was crackling around me due to my emotions, and I knew they could feel it, as could Gandalf and perhaps Aragorn, being in such close proximity to me. I breathed calmly, using my old Occlumency training to wrap up my emotions and calming myself almost instantly. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed my temporary power up, and Elrond caught my eye, a look of concern there. I smiled slightly, and he just cocked an eyebrow at me. I smirked, before rolling my eyes at him, and turning to look back at the centre of the semi-circle, trying not to look at Boromir.

I felt Frodo take my hand, and I squeezed his lightly, giving him the comfort he was seeking, as I used my magic to make him feel like he was being hugged. I looked to Frodo, who seemed to be thinking about something in the silence that had followed my slight argument with Boromir, and I quickly realised what. My heart sunk, even as I leaned in next to his ear, to try and dissuade him from his plan, "Frodo, you can still say no to this. You do not have to take the Ring; we can get someone else to do it! Please Frodo, think about this!" I whispered frantically. I knew the elves could hear us, as they all looked at me in shock, which turned to admiration and respect when they looked at the little hobbit.

Frodo looked at me sadly, knowing I was desperate for him to be safe, before I saw his decision made in his eyes, and even as he stood up, I turned my head into Aragorn's shoulder, not able to look at Frodo for him to be able to see my tears. I had always been the strong one, the one to never show weakness, I was not about to let him think he was putting too much hurt on me to feel guilty. I heard Frodo say, "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not quite know the way," and as soon as he finished, Gandalf and me both stood up, at the same time, and Gandalf put his hand on Frodo's shoulder, while I knelt in front of him. I looked him deep in the eyes for a moment, as Gandalf swore he would help Frodo any way he could, and then I spoke. He watched me carefully as I spoke, making sure I was telling the truth.

"I have told you a lot about my homeland, Frodo, and I see much of myself when I lived there in you. You may be slightly older than I was, but you are still as much my baby brother as you were the day you were born. Wherever this quest may lead you, I will follow, my dear brother. I am so proud of who you have become. Any way I can help, if by even sacrificing myself for you, I will do it, without a moment's hesitation. You have my word and my love, Frodo," I could see the tears in his eyes, even as I felt tears in mine, and I did not care for my audience as I hugged him, and then stood on his other shoulder as we waited for people who would pledge themselves to Frodo and his quest.

Aragorn came next, and what he said had a loving smile on my face before I could stop it, "You may not quite be my little brother, Frodo, but I do love your big brother with all my heart, and you have grown on me since we first met. I suppose, if you will have me, I will come along for the ride, however bumpy it may be. All joking aside, if by my life, or my death, I can protect you, I shall do so to the best of my abilities and then some. You have my sword, and the love I have left in my heart from what your brother has taken," he winked at Frodo as he said this, and stood as he came to stand between me and Gandalf, and I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist and he wrapped the other around Frodo's shoulders.

Legolas came next, pledging himself to Frodo, and Balin's relative came after that. Boromir came next, and I watched him with careful eyes, knowing Aragorn and Gandalf were doing the same. He knelt before Frodo, and swore, "You have the fate of us all in your hands, little hobbit. If this is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," and I snarled silently as he put more weight upon Frodo's shoulders, even if he hadn't meant to. I squeezed Frodo's shoulder lightly with my hand on top of Aragorn's, and I felt him relax from his slightly tense posture.

As Boromir stood again, his eyes locked on mine, and I saw his eyes widen as he saw the threat clear in my eyes; you hurt him, I rip you apart. He backed up a few steps, before turning and leaving the clearing, my eyes boring into his back. I looked away when I heard the other hobbits yelling about Frodo not leaving without them. I heard Pippin saying that you needed intelligence on a mission… quest… thing like this, and I smirked slightly.

Elrond looked at us seriously, but I could see the slight exasperation and amusement in his eyes, as he declared, "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," rather dramatically if you ask me. I grinned cheekily at Elrond as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow when I whispered, "Drama Queen," so only he and the elves could hear me. The other elves choked and coughed to try and hide their laughter, even as the newly dubbed Fellowship looked on in confusion, except Aragorn and Frodo, as they as they were too busy trying to stifle their own laughter at something Pippin had said. I winked at Elrond, and then twirled around and appeared on the other side of the clearing, just as Elrond got to where I had been standing but a second ago, an infuriated look on his face as he saw I got away. Anyone who didn't know him would have thought he was actually angry, but I could see the minute twitch of his lips as he tried to stop from smiling. I grinned and then walked out of the clearing, calling over my shoulder for Frodo to follow me.

…

When we got to my rooms I shared with Aragorn, I turned to Frodo who had followed me silently, and as I looked at him, Frodo looked as though he had just walked to an executioner. I suppose he knew what the look on my face meant. I smirked slightly, before I declared just as Aragorn came in the door with a raised eyebrow, "We do not have much time, but what we do have, will be spent training you as much as we can before we have to leave on this mission. I will not have you at unnecessary risks, just because I only gave you hand to hand combat training when you were younger, and even then, only light so you could get yourself out of a pickle. Are you ready to get your arse whooped until you can eventually learn some things?" I asked cheekily, before kneeling before Frodo and turning serious again, "Frodo, I meant what I said at the Council Meeting, but I cannot be there around you at all times. I will try my best to follow you wherever you go, but something might happen to me – no, don't deny it Frodo, something may happen to me or Aragorn, or heck even both of us, and we might not be able to help you. I will _not_ let you go around without some form of protection if I can help it, not counting of course the shield I put around you the night we left, but Frodo, you must listen to me; do not depend on that shield, for it is only there if you have faith in something other than it; I cannot quite remember how it works, only that it will not stop arrows and poisons, so if you see any of them, well, run. Please work hard for the next two weeks Frodo; we can continue training you when we have breaks, but you will need most of the time to rest, and it is for the mission itself that we are training you. Please, please work as hard as you can. I would not be able to continue if I lost you. Promise me, Frodo. I cannot lose another family member; I will not," I whispered the last part, even as I pulled Frodo into an embrace and felt him nod into my shoulder as I felt Aragorn's arms come around us. I heard Frodo whisper "I promise" in such a little voice, I was suddenly reminded of how _young_ Frodo is, even if he is an adult to hobbits and others, he will always be my little baby brother. We were both happy with that.

…

Frodo was true to his word, he worked hard as we taught him as much as we could in the two weeks before we departed from Rivendell, and he learned more than we thought he could in such a short amount of time. We lightly trained the other hobbits in fitness and basic sword training, so that they would at least be some help in a fight, instead of being in danger of stabbing themselves. Merry was probably the best of the three of them, but we did not have time to find them weapons best suited to them, though I could tell Sam would most likely be better with a light axe, so I am going to see what we can get before we leave.

Frodo, however, blew right past our expectations and buried them in dirt. I never knew he would have been such a natural at sword fighting, almost as good as I was when I first started training, which was saying a lot, as I had managed to defeat Gandalf after only two years in proper training with the sword, and I could now fight Aragorn to a standstill, quite easily, and sometimes beat him. We had each other as sparring partners as no one else could keep up with us. We would often demonstrate for Frodo, and we had once or twice for the other hobbits, but our main focus was on Frodo, as some other elves helped the hobbits with little, little daggers, for extremely close combat.

As I watched, Frodo managed to defeat the dummy I had animated with my magic, at a level above where I judged Frodo to be. I hated to see him turning into a killing machine, but I knew he needed to protect himself, and if it came to it, others as well.

…

We were all just finishing packing before we left within the next thirty minutes; the hobbits were trying to fit as much food as possible into their packs. I did not tell them that I could shrink things, for they needed to learn how to find food in the wilderness, even if it was a harsh lesson when it is not just for fun. I looked over to Aragorn where he sat on the other side of the bed putting his boots on, and I climbed over to him, draping my arms around him. I could tell he was nervous about the mission, mostly for me, I knew, but he did not want to show it for Frodo's sake. I kissed him lightly on the neck as I whispered, "You know you do not have to hide everything, Estel. I will not say we are going to be completely fine, for I know it is impossible, but we will get through this, as will Frodo, even if I have to lock him up afterwards to never go out again, which is actually a _really_ good idea…" I trailed off slightly as I thought on that, but was brought back to earth by Aragorn's chuckle, and I kissed him again before turning his face to look into his eyes.

I saw the worry in his eyes, and I knew he needed assurance everything would at least turn out okay. I knew he would only let himself be vulnerable in my presence; we had no secrets from each other anymore. I touched my forehead against his as I whispered, "I will do everything in my power to make sure I do not die, Aragorn. You know it is near impossible for me to die, I still have a duty to do, and my magic will not let me die before finishing it. You know this. Do not worry so about me, for it should be I that worries for you, as you are not immortal, or at least I would think you aren't, because you know the moment you leave this world, I am following you; whether you like it or not. You got that, handsome?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled lightly at that, and I kissed him on the nose as I got up and climbed over him to get to my last satchel, falling into his lap as I did. He caught me before I could fall to the ground and chuckled at me as I stuck my tongue out, before climbing over him again to get to the side of the bed. I could tell Aragorn was wondering why I didn't just go the easy way _around_ the bed, but he knew my answer; 'what would be the fun in that?' I loved to tease him with that sentence whenever he asked a silly question.

I quickly shrunk my pack and waved a hand behind me, shrinking Aragorn's, before I put mine into my pocket and turned back to Aragorn. I jumped slightly as he had moved right behind me without me knowing, and I just shook my head fondly. He loved to sneak up on me when I was distracted. He hugged me tightly, and whispered, "I love you, forever and always," as he rested his head on top of mine. I whispered the same back to him, as he squeezed me tighter for a moment, before he let me go reluctantly. I knew why he didn't want to let me go; it was the last time we would get to be on our own most likely before the end of the quest, and I knew I would miss the comforting silence that we loved between us; nothing ever needed to be said, we understood each other perfectly.

…

As soon as we left Rivendell, Frodo fell back to walk beside Aragorn, as I was talking with Legolas, catching up with him after so long not seeing him. Aragorn was walking behind Gandalf by about ten paces, just a few in front of me, wanting to still be close even within the company of the Fellowship. We walked until mid-afternoon before taking a half hour break, in which time everyone was laughing and joking except me, Aragorn and Boromir. Boromir and I were in a glaring contest, neither wanting to be the first to back down, though I knew that I would win, I always did after all. Aragorn was resting his hand on my shoulder to make sure I didn't act rashly, even though I was quite calm, just slightly irritated with the arrogance the Gondorian was giving off.

Slowly the conversations broke off as everyone seemed to notice the tension in the group. Frodo and Legolas seemed to be the first, and looked over to see us glaring at each other, with Aragorn sitting with a slight resigned look on his face, as if he had to be the adult in the situation, but I wasn't giving in. Soon enough, everyone was watching us glaring, and Boromir didn't seem to notice. I smirked slightly at that, and quickly motioned Aragorn to throw a pebble at Boromir. He jumped a couple inches into the air, and my smirk widened slightly as I said smoothly, "First piece of advice given to any warrior; always be aware of your surroundings. You should know that _some_ people are not as considerate as to throw something small and not sharp at you when you are not paying attention. _Learn to control your emotions, Gondorian, for they will be you downfall_" I hissed at him, though everyone could hear me, I was sure.

I stood up and strode over to Gandalf, taking Aragorn with me and depositing myself in his lap as I pushed him to sit on a rock, and Frodo came to sit next to us as we began talking about Gandalf's fireworks, while everyone looked between me and Boromir, no doubt wondering if all that time we had been glaring at each other, I had been completely aware of what was going on around me and actually mocking Boromir with the glaring contest, knowing I was in full control at all times. Due to the dwarf, Gimli's look of shock, I think I had their thought patterns pretty much learned.

…

After that awkward little mishap, everyone returned to normal, except for Boromir, who kept looking at me where I was walking with Gandalf in the front, though talking to Frodo and Aragorn behind us, with a dark but confused look in his eyes. I knew I had confused him with my actions, but I did not know I had got to him so much as to still be staring at me three days after the incident. Eventually, I just ignored it, while Aragorn fidgeted slightly when he noticed the looks, and I knew he was just itching to hit Boromir for looking at me so much. Sure, sometimes Aragorn's protectiveness and possessiveness could be almost infuriating at times, but I knew he only does it because he loves me, and that did not sound at all sappy in my mind, nope, and I found it cute how protective he was of me and Frodo. Not that I would ever call him cute again, he had pretended to ignore me for a whole day, and I didn't even get to tease him about it because I was always too busy laughing at his reaction.

We came to an outcrop of rocks, where we settled for camp for the night, though the sun would not set for another few hours, we had climbed most of the day, and the hobbits needed rest, no matter how much training they did in the two weeks at Rivendell, they were nowhere near fit enough to be climbing hills and rocks all day, though Aragorn, me, Legolas and Gandalf were barely out of breath. The hobbits collapsed instantly when I declared we were stopping here for the night, glaring at Gandalf to even challenge what I said, but he just nodded in acceptance. I smiled at him, my look instantly going friendly again now that I knew he hadn't even thought to argue. I could tell he was a little tired, but working to keep his breathing even to be able to carry on without either hyperventilating or overheating and perhaps becoming ill.

I frowned slightly at him in concern, but he just waved it off. I narrowed my eyes, something was off with my old friend, and he knew exactly what it was. I quickly explained to the others I wanted to talk wizard stuff and dragged Gandalf to the opposite side of the clearing of rocks and put up a silencing charm to keep the others from listening in, though I keyed Aragorn into it quickly, as Gandalf knew, so that he would be able to keep an eye on the situation if it was needed.

Gandalf sighed resignedly, but nodded before taking a deep breath and stating, "I have had a feeling now for a few days, that something bad will happen while we are on our journey; something to me. I cannot tell if I will pass, or just get injured too much to carry on, but I will need you to start taking the lead slowly as the journey progresses so that they can have someone to rely on if I do not manage to keep going. I know you do not want to believe this, Harry, but I have a feeling it will come to pass, and that it will be worst of the two, within the next three weeks or so," He looked at me sadly, as I had tears in my eyes, and I hugged him tightly, not even caring if anyone wondered why I was hugging Gandalf for no apparent reason.

I whispered in his ear, "I have felt that something bad will happen as well, but I did not know it would be you," I suddenly cried out, "Gandalf, please do all you can to come back to us, I do not want to lose you!" I felt him wrap his arms around me, even as I felt tears falling down my cheeks and quiet sobs making my body shake slightly, and I heard him murmuring soothingly into my ear until I calmed down, but I did not move away from him.

He whispered to me, "Harry, you know that if I pass, it will be for a reason. I may yet be able to come back and help complete this task, but know this, if I do pass and do not come back, it has been a great pleasure knowing you, teaching you, and being friends with you. Also, I think you should know what my surprise was for you in Rivendell," here he winked at me slightly as he pulled back a little, his eyes twinkling brightly, and my eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as a thought entered my mind. I groaned, "You didn't," and when he chuckled I knew I was doomed to having an eternity of crazy old geezers whenever I die. He smiled at me brightly, and said, "Now, what do you think I did? All I did was make sure Aragorn came after you had settled and when you would be alone so you could get to know each other without interference from the elves. I admit, I did not expect you two to fall in love, just to be friends, almost like brothers, but I feel this is much better," he was twinkling like a Christmas Tree now, and I groaned at the same time we heard a groan from the middle of the clearing, and we looked over to see Aragorn sitting on a rock shaking his head in fond exasperation. I chuckled slightly, and he looked up and smiled at me, and I beckoned him over.

He walked through the spell with no problem, and I could tell all he wanted to do was smack Gandalf upside the head. I laughed out loud at that, and held his hands in mine to stop him from doing that. He looked down at me as I looked up from our joined hands, and we didn't noticed as Gandalf slipped away, chuckling brightly to himself; we had just felt something when our hands connected.

It felt like the tingle of magic, even though I hadn't said a spell, and I quickly turned my mind into itself to try and find out what my magic just did. When I did, I slowly came out of my trance, whispering an awed, "Holy Shit…" and when Aragorn looked at me questioningly, I was still in a state of awe, and whispered, "Aragorn, my magic just bound us together, permanently and completely, almost like a soul-bond," I started to get excited as I thought about this strange occurrence, even as Aragorn was in a slight stage of shock, and I babbled on about what I thought might happen, "Oh my god, this is so cool! It's almost like we are married, but more binding, and oh! If we let it progress, we could maybe even talk to each other in our minds! We may even be able to sense each other's emotions! Oh, this is _so_ exciting! Can you imagine how cool this could be? Do you know how strongly we must feel for each other for my magic to even _think_ about binding us together like this? Oh! We may even be able to heal each other from killing blows, by sharing our life force with the other, oh Aragorn, do you have any idea how important this is?" I looked up at him, my eyes shining with happiness and tears, even as I continued babbling, until I abruptly got shut up, by Aragorn kissing me. I mentally snorted, he had probably been trying to get my attention for a while now, but I had been too busy… and now I'm too busy to think. Neither of us heard Gandalf chuckle from the other side of the clearing, as he had heard everything, this spell having no effect on his magic, therefore not silencing anything to him.

Somehow, when I later found out, I didn't feel bothered at all that my magic sometimes didn't work on Gandalf, instead of him just not being able to learn my type of magic. It felt strange to think about, and I was too busy to be a philosopher at the moment.

…

A/N: Sorry this is a bit late, school started again after we had a week and a bit off because of snow. I hope you liked it, please review! Also, please tell me if the Slash between Harry and Aragorn is too much/too little/ absolutely fine…? :D


	9. Chapter 8: You Old Magic Wielding Coot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I'm sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face' always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 8 – You Old Magic Wielding Coot!

As soon as I took down my silencing spell, Frodo came over to us and hugged me; he had no doubt seen how upset I was when I hugged Gandalf, and like all adorable little brothers, he was one of my main sources of comfort. I hugged him tightly, only to pull back with a grin, and I excitedly said, "Frodo, guess what? My magic sort of bound Aragorn and I together, almost like a soul-bond," I couldn't keep the grin off my face or the excitement out of my voice. Frodo just looked at me with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep the amused smile from his lips. I quickly explained what could happen, and he became quite excited as well, even as Aragorn just stood off to the side, smiling slightly in a fond way, as I almost bounced around in excitement.

After we calmed down a bit, we went over to the fire to get something to eat, and I asked Frodo if he wanted to do so more training after we were fed and watered. He nodded determinedly, and I felt a wave of pride at his dedication.

Sam came over to us then, asking about something in the sky that looked somewhat like a black cloud, but it was moving against the wind. I immediately shot up as I tried to get closer, before shouting back for Aragorn and Legolas to see if they could figure out what it was. Legolas was quick to realise, and we all quickly hid the tracks and other evidence we had been here while finding places to hide. I ended up squashed between Frodo and a rock, Gandalf on Frodo's other side, and we waited for the threat to pass. All the while I was staring at Gandalf with a serious look on my face, no doubt we would have to take to the mountains, and if that did not work, we would have to go through Moria; the one place we feared to go almost as much as Mordor itself.

Gandalf nodded slightly at me, even as I hugged Frodo to me tightly, trying to comfort him from the unannounced fright, until we finally heard the threat leave, going the same way it had come. I breathed a silent sigh of relief before I cautiously peered out of our hiding space, making sure there was nothing there, and felt relief wash through me; we would not have to fight our way out or end the journey so soon. I pulled Frodo out behind me, and I felt him wrap his arms around my side, hiding from anything outside our hiding space.

I narrowed my eyes when Boromir stated loudly that we would have to go through the Gap of Rohan; it seems he is under the Ring's influence. I shot that idea down straight away; saying quietly but seriously, "We will have to go through the Pass of Caradhras, for our route at the moment is being watched. If we do not manage to get through the Pass, we will find some other way around the mountains," and I quickly turned towards Frodo and Aragorn, who had come up behind us making sure we were fine and now had an arm wrapped around Frodo's shoulders, and pulled them away to speak quickly. I quietly told them why we couldn't pass through the Gap of Rohan, and explained that the Pass of Caradhras was probably just as dangerous as the Pass of Rohan, just not because of enemies. I quickly told Frodo to dress as warm as he could before we left, before I went to start hurriedly packing. Before I could get too far, I heard Gimli suggest going through the Mines of Moria; I closed my eyes as memories from long ago came to the forefront of my mind, the only battle we had participated in Moria, we had decimated the enemy, having the advantage of magic and advanced healing.

I shot Gandalf a quick look; if we did not tell Gimli soon that his brethren had most likely been massacred, he would be all the more inconsolable if we went to the Mine. The only thing was; we couldn't risk him to end up grieving or raging on this journey; he would probably end up hunting orcs and goblins instead of following the Fellowship. I bit my lip as I thought, even as I started packing things properly; I had a _very_ bad feeling that we would probably end up going through the Mines of Moria. I felt a shiver go down my spine at even the thought of it.

We started walking towards the mountains; the weather getting steadily colder the closer we got to the snow covered giant hills. I quickly put warming charms on everyone, trying to fight off the chill before it got to us too much, though it didn't make much of a difference when we eventually got to the top. It felt like it was just as cold as it would be without the charm, but I knew it had made at least a little bit of a difference; perhaps the difference between freezing cold and hypothermia. At least, I made myself think like this, as it helped to stop me from feeling guilty that Frodo's lips were almost certainly close to turning blue.

I looked up sharply as I felt the stirrings of Dark Magic, and I quickly apparated to Gandalf's side, shouting, "STOP!" as soon as I was next to the old magic wielding coot. I quickly flared out my magic, knowing this was one of Voldemort' tricks, before I heard his voice chanting on the air; it seemed he had an operation base from which he could call magic he did not have, making him stronger than ever before. I cursed, loudly, in different languages, before I started chanting against Voldemort, my magic starting to glow around me, and my voice getting steadily louder, until it felt like a boom with each word was hitting the air currents around us. I did not know it, but everyone was staring at me, with awe, uncertainty, or outright fear at my magical power. I heard Gandalf start chanting as well, trying to help calm the mountain from where Voldemort was using its ancient magicks to make it almost angry.

My chanting slowly got quieter as I felt the mountain calm, before I was stopped abruptly by a bolt of lightning hitting the top of the mountain, making an avalanche start. I quickly shouted for everyone to get to the wall, and with Gandalf's help, quickly made a shield by mixing our magicks together; making it almost unbreakable to magic and earth alike. We had not tested it out on snow yet, having not had enough time to test everything out to their full potential; I just hoped this was safe. I burrowed myself between Gandalf and Frodo, who had been walking with Gandalf before, knowing that the most I could do was try to stop the snow shower from hitting us.

As we all watched the transparent glow get hit by the most likely thirty tons of snow at least, letting out a slight breath that the snow did not hit us. I felt sweat dripping down my forehead as I tensed my magic, knowing another assault was assured to come. Sure enough, rocks started falling on top of the shield, and I relaxed ever so slightly; this was one of the things we had tested heavily on. When the avalanche eventually stopped, and the mountain quieted, I let the shield drop, untwining mine and Gandalf's magic in the process. I sighed in relief as I relaxed my magic; it had been a while since I had used so much magic. I slumped back to the wall, my energy leaving me for a moment, and Frodo quickly burrowed into my side even as we all saw Aragorn running up to us, no doubt seeing I was quite tired from that bout of magic. He kneeled down in front of me and Frodo, looking me in the eyes, before giving an exasperated but love-filled smile and kissed me, both of us feeling relieved no one had been hurt. He leaned his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes for a while, before I smiled impishly at him, trying to get him out of his sombre mood. He smiled lightly, and I pecked him on the nose before slowly standing, taking Gandalf up with me; he was no doubt tired from the magic use as well; he wasn't as young as he used to be. I snorted at the thought.

I took Frodo under my arm, my other around Aragorn, as I looked at Gandalf, knowing we could not go this way, but he seemed determined to fight through the mountain if it came to it. Knowing him, he would even be willing to build new mines just to skip past Moria. I don't quite know why he is so adamant about not going through Moria; I knew the place held bad memories, but for him to be so scared to face them was not like him, not at all. Even as I thought, a mini argument broke out around me, Boromir trying to lead us through the Gap of Rohan, Gimli wanting to go through the Mines of Moria, and Gandalf wanting to continue over the mountain, no matter how perilous a journey it seemed to be.

Finally, I stepped up, put a hand on Gandalf's shoulder, and said quietly, "We cannot continue over this mountain, Gandalf. Either we go through the Mines, or we find another way, which could take days, weeks, or months even! All I know, is that we cannot stay on this mountain," and this shut everybody up, and Gandalf finally looked at me with defeat in his eyes, then turned to look at Frodo, still under my arm and burrowed into my side. He said, with a hint of regret, "Then let the Ringbearer decide," and I felt Frodo shift uncomfortably at the attention he was now getting. When Frodo made his decision, the Mines of Moria, it somehow felt like the end of the world suddenly became clear at the sound of his voice. I do not know what is wrong, but I will not let anything happen to Gandalf, no matter what.

…

As we came upon the lake outside the Mines, I quickly told everyone not to disturb the water; there was an evil beast in there that had not been when we came through the first, and last, time. As we neared the wall where the entrance would show itself in moonlight, Gandalf pulled me up to walk beside him, as we walked further away from where everyone was setting up camp, going so far as to not let even Legolas hear. I looked at him carefully, noticing how pale he was and that he seemed to be frightened. This scared me, more than I would like to admit, seeing Gandalf scared like this. That, however, was nothing to how much what he said next scared me.

"Harry, there is another reason I did not want us to come through the Mines of Moria; a reason more terrible than goblins, orcs and the memories, combined. Inside those Mines, if what I felt almost thirty years ago is correct, is a Balrog," He let this sink in for a moment, and seeing that I had comprehended the absolute _seriousness_ of this beast, he continued, "I believe I will have to fight it, and that my end will come to pass as I do so. I will not allow you to help me, Harry, no matter how much help it would be. I will not allow you to risk the love of your life and your little brother for the sake of this beast," he finished solemnly.

I immediately swelled with indignation, and practically hissed at Gandalf, "If you expect me to just _stand there_ and watch as you may be killed, or watch as you fight that monster by yourself, you have another thing coming, Gandalf Greyhame. I will not allow you to _foolishly_ risk your life, when you are most likely the best asset to this mission. I will not allow you to risk your life, at _our_ expense, just to see my best friend fall. You cannot ask that of me. You will not, for I will not allow it. I will fight alongside you, and if I have to tie you up and fight myself; so be it. You will not die alone, _you foolish wizard!_" I stalked angrily away from him, even as I tried to stop my tears from falling; just the thought of losing Gandalf was almost too much to bear, just as the thought of Aragorn or Frodo dying was just too much. There was nothing he could do to stop me from fighting with him.

I looked up as I felt arms wrap around me, and turned to see that Gandalf had followed me. I buried my head in his shoulder, still trying my best not to cry; a moot point, as Gandalf would not care either way. He whispered, desperately, "Thank you, my old friend. I would not have asked this of you, yet you would do it anyway. I do not wish to die alone, but I do not wish for you to die alongside me. If we have to fight it, and manage to defeat the creature, I promise I will make it up to you, however that may be," I felt a slight shift in the magic around us, knowing that Gandalf's promise was binding, in more ways than one.

"Of course I would not let you fight that thing alone, you idiotic magical pensioner. What do you take me for; some scared pussy cat?" I muttered back to him, trying to lift our moods. He chuckled quietly, before he let me go and we walked back to where everyone had set up camp, and as I walked to Aragorn and Frodo, I knew something bad was going to happen, though I did not know exactly what. I sat between Frodo and Aragorn, needing comfort at the moment, and those two, seeing I was not about to say anything about what had me upset, started talking and joking with me about some of our more fond memories. I laughed along with them, and slowly my mood brightened and I managed to push the bad feeling to the side for the moment.

I looked up when the moon came out from the clouds, and shone onto the entrance of Moria. I looked around for Gandalf, and saw he was in deep discussion with the other hobbits and had a smile on his face; no doubt they were speaking about his fireworks; _again_. I shook my head exasperatedly, even as I called his name, and when he looked over at me, I pointed to the door. He smiled sheepishly at me, and I got up with him as we went to try and open the door from the outside, instead of the inside this time. They were no doubt different passwords; just different words for 'open' and 'close'. Well, this was going to be fun.

…

It has been over four hours since the moon came out from behind the clouds, and Gandalf and I had still not managed to find the password; something that amused Aragorn to no end. I glared at him as he chuckled quietly at another failed password, and it just made him laugh more. I harrumphed and turned my back on him, trying to figure out the password. It didn't come to me for another half hour, and when it did I hit myself over the head, and then for good measure, hit Gandalf over the head as well.

"We are both _idiots!"_ I exclaimed after Gandalf's indignant shouts were over, and when he looked questioningly at me, I explained, exasperated at the both of us, "It's a _riddle_!" Gandalf looked at me blankly for a moment, before he smacked himself on the head, and even then I could tell he was frustrated beyond measure. I heard Aragorn roaring in laughter and I quickly turned to him, trying to shut him up with a glare, which only intensified his laughter. I sighed in defeat and merely silenced him with a wave of my hand, then looked back to Gandalf and raised my eyebrow, while saying, "Should you do the honours, or shall I?" He smiled ruefully at me, and gestured for me to do it. I stepped up to the door, and whispered, "Mellon," and the doors opened with barely a sound. My mood instantly darkened, as I remembered the last time me and Gandalf had come through this Mine. I tensed slightly as I walked through, trying not to look at the bodies of the Dwarves and Goblins that had decomposed since the last time we were here. I waited for the others to come in so I could shut the door, when I heard Gimli give an agonised cry, and I closed my eyes in pain. Perhaps we should have told him what had befallen of his brethren. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Frodo cry out from the back of the group.

I looked back, and quickly ran to the door with the others to see that the creature I had felt beneath the water was a giant kraken, and it had Frodo wrapped in one of its tentacles. I saw Legolas shoot an arrow into the tentacle holding Frodo, but it only made the creature screech in pain and rage, not letting the hobbit go. I snarled slightly, before I made a ring of flames with my hands and flung it at the tentacle, magically wrapping the flames around it and keeping them there until they had almost burned through and the kraken realised the fire wasn't going to go away. It dropped Frodo, who landed in Aragorn's arms, where he had been hacking at tentacles trying to get to Frodo.

I shouted for everyone to get into the mine, and I quickly threw fireballs that couldn't get doused with water at the huge squid like creature, trying to stop it from following us, even as I walked backwards to the entrance from where I had run out. The kraken was nearly on top of me when I felt arms wrap around me and pulled me through the entrance just as the kraken made it collapse. I sagged slightly, and then smiled sheepishly up at Aragorn, whose arms were the ones to wrap around me. He shook his head in exasperation, even as he tightened his arms around me before letting me go. I stepped up to the wall of rocks, and looked at it calculatingly. I shook my head, before announcing to everyone, "We will have to continue on through the mines, as it would take too long to remove the rocks, even with mine and Gandalf's magic, and even then the kraken made enough noise to alert anyone on the lookout for our path where we are, so we might have to be ready for a little fight i-when we get out of here," luckily, Gandalf and Aragorn were the only ones to notice my near slip-up. Aragorn frowned slightly at me in concern, knowing about the 'feelings' I get when something bad is going to happen, but I shook my head at him, telling him now is not the time. I nodded slightly at Frodo, who was wrapped up in Aragorn's arms, getting comfort from the scare of almost being eaten by a giant sea monster. He nodded slightly before he put his other arm around my waist and pulled me along beside him as everyone started walking, trying not to look at all of the bodies.

We walked for a couple hours, before the hobbits couldn't stay up much longer, having not gone to sleep since the night before. We quickly made a small camp, everyone but Gandalf and me falling asleep. As everyone's breathing evened out, I sat next to Aragorn and watched his face as he slept, running my hands through his hair every now and then, thinking about how this journey would turn out. I felt Aragorn lean in slightly to my touch, and knew he was at least partly awake, and I let a soft smile come onto my face, as I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "Go to sleep, you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," and he nodded sleepily as he turned into my side like I normally would do to him, snuggling further into me for warmth. My smile widened slightly, for Aragorn was not one to often show emotion or his almost constant craving for comfort. I still felt that little niggling sense of awe that this person had chosen _me_ to give almost all his love to, saving hardly any for anyone else. I rested my hand on his cheek, running my thumb over his cheekbone, relishing the little alone time we had, even if Aragorn was asleep, or near it. I chuckled quietly as I felt Aragorn try and fight the pull to sleep, no doubt wanting to spend the quiet time with me, but I just kissed him gently on the lips, nose and his eyelids, telling him again to go to sleep.

I looked up when I felt someone watching me, and I tensed slightly as I saw Boromir's dark brown eyes staring at me curiously, as though he couldn't seem to figure me out. I stared back at him, wondering what was going through his head, before my eyes narrowed and I turned my head back down to Aragorn. My tenseness left me as I lied down next to Aragorn, revelling in the comfort he unknowingly provided, and I felt his arms wrap around me instinctually in his sleep. I smiled slightly, before we swapped parts, and I snuggled into his chest, feeling as he woke slightly. I leaned up and kissed him softly in apology, but he just chuckled and tightened his arms around me. As I fell asleep, I felt my magic twining us closer together, but I was too tired to take much notice of it just now. I snuggled my head into the crook of Aragorn's neck, breathing in his scent before sleep completely claimed me, and I surrendered to the land of dreams.

…

The next morning as we walked, I couldn't help but think that there was another, _awareness_ almost, in my head, and I guessed it must be Aragorn, and our 'bond' getting deeper, for I could feel emotions that certainly weren't mine, and they matched what Aragorn was most likely feeling just now. I smiled slightly as I felt the love he felt as he was holding my hand and I squeezed his slightly, trying to get his attention discretely. He looked down at me curiously and I smiled up at him, and I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I want to try an experiment, but I need to concentrate, so you will have to guide me for a bit, okay?" I wanted to see how much I could shock him if he managed to feel my emotions. He looked at me questioningly, wondering what I wanted to experiment on no doubt, before he seemed to figure it out and he smiled slightly as he nodded his head.

I closed my eyes as I concentrated, trusting Aragorn to guide me through the rocks successfully, and I could soon feel Aragorn in my head, or rather, me in Aragorn's head. I grinned impishly, before sending my emotions through to Aragorn, at the same time saying a quiet '_hello_´into his mind. I came back to myself as I felt Aragorn stumble in shock, and I grinned again as he looked at me, surprise clearly in his eyes. I laughed outright at his look, and said, "Yes Aragorn, that was just me," while grinning insanely. I winked at him as I felt his shock going down slightly, and I felt him concentrating for a moment, before I felt another jolt of shock as he no doubt found me. I grinned again at the comforting warmth of Aragorn, even as I heard him whisper '_hello lovely_' in my head. I shook my head to myself; I should have known Aragorn would go to nicknames when no one could hear us. I grinned cheekily to him, before running up to the rest of the group, as we had fallen behind in Aragorn's shock.

As we started walking again, we did so almost absentmindedly, as we were thinking about different things and trying to stop the sombre mood that permeated the air. I was thinking back on Frodo's teenage years (to hobbits) and I chuckled lightly as I remembered Frodo coming to me because he was confused as he liked one of the girls in the centre of the village. I remembered how I had smiled mischievously, before I sat Frodo down and gave him 'The Talk', or at least my version of it. I explained to him what he was feeling and what he should do about it, when he was older if he still liked her then, but that he was too young to do anything now. He had asked something that led to a more in-depth conversation about it, and I remember as soon as I finished, he ran from the room red-faced, and I was left laughing myself silly, almost falling out of my chair if it weren't for Aragorn catching me when he came through the door, asking about the red faced hobbit. I was too busy laughing to answer him, and by the time I calmed down enough to tell him I'd tell him later, I couldn't help the giggle escaping here or there.

I heard Aragorn choking, trying to stop his laughter as he also saw the memory, he had no doubt been trying to speak to me but I had not answered, too caught up in the memory. I grinned innocently as everyone looked back at us, wondering why Aragorn was laughing himself silly after failing to stifle it, and when everyone turned around save Frodo, I grinned at him, with a mischievous spark in my eyes. I saw him gulp lightly, turning slightly paler than normal, before he turned and hurriedly walked up to Gandalf, trying to get away from what I was no doubt explaining to Aragorn. I looked up at Aragorn as he caught his breath and was just chuckling at odd times now and then, and then we were quiet until we came upon a fork in the road ahead of us. Gandalf said he could not remember the way, and I snorted, trying to hold off a chuckle while saying, "I always knew it would be your memory that was your downfall senile, forgetful old coot. It's that way," and I pointed to the left passage.

I kept cracking jokes about all the times Gandalf had forgotten something important, which had the rest of the Fellowship laughing so much we had to stop quite a few times, though Aragorn and I were only chuckling, having been there for everyone. I kept joking now and then, until finally Gandalf got annoyed when we had to stop because we were laughing at _him_ and he thwacked me over the head with his staff. I shouted indignantly even as everyone laughed at me now, and I glared at Gandalf angrily, but he just smiled smugly back, as if saying, 'that's for hitting me outside the mines' and I stuck my tongue out at him before I walked ahead of everyone with my nose in the air and my hand on my head, exaggerating the soreness of the hit. I heard Aragorn's deep chuckle before I felt him wrap an arm around me and kiss the top of my head, and I turned and glared at him slightly as he was still chuckling. I knew he was just trying to soothe my 'ruffled feathers' and I tried my best to ignore him until he started nuzzling my neck in apology; I humphed, even as I gave in and turned around and kissed him. Soon, we were lost to the world, and everyone walked by us chuckling again, before Frodo shouted to us that we were making up the camp when we stopped. That broke us apart, and I blushed slightly at Aragorn's smug smile, as he knew my thoughts were now scattered. I rolled my eyes, and we caught up to the rest of the Fellowship.

As I sat next to Aragorn again, Frodo not far from my side, having given up being scared of what I told Aragorn, I thought about the war from my world. My mood instantly plummeted, and having been in good spirits all day; everyone no doubt saw my change in attitude quickly. I felt slightly ashamed as I thought back on my friends; I had not thought about them for a few years, having finally gotten over their deaths completely and having too much fun with Aragorn and Frodo. I sat in my little bedroll, thinking about all the good times we had shared before the war started and I lost everyone. I felt tears fill my eyes slightly, even as I smiled softly at the memory of Sirius' barking laughter, or Remus' quiet patience or even Mrs Weasley's nearly over-bearing but always welcomed worry and love and just plain motherly-ness she showed me, as her almost adopted son. My smile widened slightly, but became slightly bitter as I remembered all the teaching Remus had put us through, trying to get us ready for a war that we had all been thrust into, all the while laughing and joking as if the war wasn't on our doorstep, and even after the death of my godfather and his last best friend alive. Back then, I was just glad to have an honorary godfather, and I knew that Remus was glad he had me, at least. When we were out of lessons, we spent almost all of the time I didn't spend with my friends, together, which when not training, was almost every moment. He became the father figure I so needed at that time, the one I could go to with every problem, miniscule or huge, no matter what it was. It was that, more than anything that I appreciated; being able to talk to him about anything and everything. He was the only one I told of how the Dursley's had treated me when I was growing up, apart from Aragorn in this world, and he had loved me even more, not pushed me away in disgust that I couldn't defend myself against a muggle, when I could fight Voldemort.

I got up and turned away from everyone as I finally let my tears fall, let myself grieve for the father figure I had lost, not to death, but to another world, another dimension. It may have been one of the most inopportune moments, but everything had been building up inside of me, and I had no other outlet except tears. The only thing I could do was cry; even if I had stopped grieving for my friends long ago, I had never fully accepted that the one constant in my life since third year, was no longer here for me. I walked to the ledge, and I fell slowly to my knees, my shoulders shaking with silent sobs, knowing no one was paying attention to me except Aragorn and Gandalf; they no doubt knew I had finally realised that Remus couldn't come and help me anymore; it had been a hope I just couldn't let go of, no matter how much I knew it was impossible. I laughed bitterly at myself through my tears; here I was, over fifty, and I was crying like a baby. I angrily wiped my tears away, even as more replaced them, and I leaned over, my head resting on my folded arms on the ground, as I quietly sobbed out my pain. I felt Aragorn and Gandalf come up behind me, Aragorn picking me up and placing me in his lap as he sat down, holding me as I cried, with Gandalf resting a hand on my shoulder in silent comfort, knowing he could not do much more. I cried myself to sleep, my head resting on Aragorn's shoulder, both of us drawing comfort from the embrace.

…

**Aragorn's Point of View**

I looked up as I felt Harry's mood take a sharp dive, and quickly concentrated to see what had made him so upset. As I saw what he was thinking about, my heart went out to him, for I knew he had not thought of his friends in a few years; he had been chirpy almost all the time, unless he was relaxed, which was only when we were in bed, about to fall asleep. I knew he used to spend one day a year in quiet, in memory of his lost friends, but that he had never lost hope that his father would come; he had always called Remus Lupin his dad, having not known his own. It always brought a small smile to my face when he talked about his father, holding such love in his voice, like he did when speaking of Frodo and Bilbo.

I watched in silent agony as Harry got up, his tears falling as he finally realised that Remus could not come here, no matter how much he may have wished it, and if he did manage, he would have been old and grey by now, being almost ninety in that world. I noticed Gandalf watching Harry fall to his knees with sad eyes; he had probably figured it out as well. I sighed in relief as no one noticed anything was wrong with Harry, knowing he would hate the attention that would be sure to come if anyone caught him showing a 'weakness' as they would no doubt think of it; especially Boromir.

I finally couldn't take it anymore when I saw Harry lean forward after trying to wipe his tears away, his shoulders almost heaving with the might of his sobs, and I walked quickly over to him, trying not to draw attention to his predicament. I drew him into my lap as I sat down on a rock, holding him in my embrace as I felt Gandalf come up beside us, showing his own support and comfort for Harry. I could feel Harry's relief that he wasn't alone, and I started running my fingers through his hair as he fell asleep, doing what he had done to me the night before. I felt him relax, as he cried himself to sleep, and I let my head rest atop Harry's, doing my best to stop the nightmares that he always got when he cried; memories of his time at his so called _relatives_ and how they would punish him for showing weakness. I felt sadness well up inside me as I thought, again, on how hard of a life my love has had, and I vowed, for most likely the one hundredth time, that I would make the rest of his days as happy as I could.

…

**Harry's Point of View**

I woke up before anyone else, and I quickly cast a tempus, to see that it was not yet dawn. I snuggled into Aragorn's side, thankful for his presence because he kept the nightmares at bay, and I needed his hug at the moment. I smiled slightly at the thought, trying not to chuckle as I thought of how childish I had sounded to myself then. My shoulders must have shaken slightly with laughter, for I felt Aragorn slowly wake up and look down at me in concern. I smiled up at him, albeit slightly sadly, and I nuzzled the side of his neck, assuring him I was fine. I felt as he smiled softly, before he stretched slightly, waking himself up the rest of the way. I noticed Boromir had sat on watch during the night, and I frowned slightly to myself, not at all comfortable with being so vulnerable while Boromir was not sleeping. I sat up, before searching through my pack and grabbed some dried meat and an apple each for me and Aragorn, taking off the shrinking charms on them.

I munched on my apple as I sat and thought about the journey ahead, trying not to think about Remus or my breakdown last night, knowing I would most likely be questioned if I was alright throughout the day by Aragorn and Gandalf. Frodo would no doubt join if he thought something was even slightly wrong with me; I rolled my eyes fondly at the thought. Once I finished my apple, I chucked it lightly at Frodo as I heard Aragorn chuckling quietly at my way of waking my little brother, and as Frodo was jolted out of sleep and look up at me, I motioned for him to come over to me. Once he came over, grumbling the whole short six feet between us, I plonked him down next to me and picked out an apple and dried meat for him as well from my pack, and then pulled him onto my lap as he slowly started eating, needing the comfort at the moment. He didn't ask anything, just sat there; slowly picking his way through the little meal I gave him. Aragorn soon moved off to wake everyone else up so we could hopefully get out of the Mines before nightfall tomorrow.

As we walked, I squeezed Aragorn's hand, before quickening my pace to catch up with Gandalf; we needed to talk about what would happen if we had to face the Balrog. He took one look at my serious and determined face and let out a tired defeated sigh. He nodded slightly, and we discretely quickened our pace, until we were out of hearing shot, but being close enough to make it look like we were just caught up in our talking, and not paying attention to our speed. We started talking about what we would do if we came across the Balrog, talking about the many situations we could think of. I suggested that if it caught up to us, we lead it to the Bridge of Khazad-Düm so it wouldn't have as much space to move about, and be slightly trapped. We hashed out ideas with our heads together, trying to decide one that would be the most likely to work in the short amount of time we no doubt had until something happened and we could not continue. I could sense the others looking at our backs warily; Aragorn's the most intense, for he knew what we were talking about, as I could no longer keep something from him. He also knew what I would do if needed, something that even Gandalf didn't.

We came to a giant cavern filled with pillars that reached up and out of sight as we stood in the light from Gandalf's staff, and the ball of light in my hand. I heard Frodo inhale sharply at the sight before us, and had to hold in a smile of amusement; Frodo had never been out of the Shire before except to Rivendell, and even then we never left out of sight of the city unless we went to the forest. I heard Gimli give a cry, and I looked over at him as he ran to a room which had light coming from it. I ran after him, ignoring the shouts from everyone else to come back, and I stopped abruptly in the doorway as I saw what this room held; the tomb of Balin, with all of his guards lying dead around him; having no doubt fought bravely but been overpowered. I closed my eyes for a moment, before I moved to Gimli's side and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, to see the same pain in my eyes as his, and he understood that I had known Balin, if not for very long. I looked up when everyone came into the room, and I moved to stand by Aragorn, who wrapped an arm around me, knowing I had briefly known Balin before he died. I looked at the tomb sadly thinking about the one battle we had fought in with Balin before we left; he had been every bit the perfect Dwarven defender of his people.

I looked up sharply as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I quickly ran to the door of the room, looking out into the darkness. I whirled around as I heard a loud clanging and booming from the well; it seems Pippin had made the body of one of the dwarves in the room fall down the well. I slowly looked up and into the eyes of Gandalf, my own dread echoed there, and I turned back to the door just in time to dodge an arrow coming at me from an orc in the darkness. I leaped to the side, the arrow barely missing me, and rolled as I landed, before I jumped at the doors, pushing them closed before I shouted for the others to give me things to bar the doors for just a little bit so we could regroup and get ready for a battle. Aragorn and Legolas passed axes to me, even as Boromir tried to see out the doors. I shoved him roughly away, quickly making a barricade, before I turned to the others and stated grimly, "They have a cave troll," as everyone sagged slightly at the thought, before an idea came into my head and a smirk found its way onto my face.

Everyone took one look at me, before Gandalf shouted, "I don't want to know!" which had everyone laughing and for a second everyone forgot we were about to be in battle. Then a boom came upon the doors, and nobody felt like laughing anymore. I turned towards the doors, unsheathing my swords and holding one in each hand, as I called over my shoulder, "Leave the troll to me, I would like to give it a _lovely_ surprise," and everyone could hear evil thoughts in my voice. Silence descended upon us as we waited for the mini army to get through the doors, the banging getting progressively quicker, until finally with a blast that sent splinters of wood everywhere, they made it through. I was the first one into the fray, throwing myself head first at the group of orcs, slashing my way through ten of them before anyone else had moved. Everyone stared at me, orcs and goblins included, before we all started fighting properly, and I started killing and hacking away at the enemies with a deadly accuracy that was better than even Aragorn.

I looked up when the cave troll came through the door, and I let out a laugh as I jumped onto one of the chains being held by the two orcs, and quickly killed them both, dancing around the troll's club and fists, before I climbed up to its head, and in a strange mimicry of my first year but instead of my wand I used my sword, and shoved it up the troll's nose. The skin was thicker than I had anticipated, and my sword only managed to stab about halfway through its head, and the thing let out a bellowing roar in pain and rage, before throwing me off, and I landed against the wall with a thud. I looked up when I got my bearings back, and saw the troll head towards Frodo, and I felt a deadly calm come over my mind. _Nobody_ was going to hurt my little brother, mithril shirt or not, no one was going to even _attempt_ it while I was alive and kicking.

I jumped up, and slashing through any orcs or goblins I came across, I quickly made my way over to the troll, and jumped on its back just as it stabbed a spear towards Frodo, not managing to pierce through the mithril shirt; no one else knew this of course, and everyone else started fighting with an extra vigour, as there was only about two dozen more orcs, all the goblins having died or fled when the odds turned in our favour. The troll managed to shake me off again, but this time I was ready and I landed on my feet, before I jumped up and grabbed onto the back of its shirt, swinging around to the front, and quickly I stabbed both of my swords into its mouth, and as it fell, I jumped to the side and landed, cat-like, beside Frodo.

I kneeled beside Frodo and nudged him, saying, "Come on little brother, up you get," while helping him roll over. He coughed slightly as the spear was stopped from constricting his breathing, and I helped him stand so he could catch his breath. Aragorn ran up and drew Frodo into a hug, and then he brought me into a bone-crushing hug, while kissing me on the head and face frantically, before looking me over for injuries. I just chuckled as he did this; he no doubt saw me get thrown into the wall by the troll. I looked up again as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and said, "We _really_ need to get out of here, now!" as I turned toward Frodo and started pushing him out the door. We came into the large cavernous room again, and we quickly ran in the direction of the Bridge of Khazad-Düm. We had just seen the light of fires from the large room which the Bride was in, when the goblins and orcs started surrounding us. We all stood back to back, ready to defend ourselves if need be. I laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder as he started shaking slightly, before I slowly looked up when I heard an echoing _boom_.

I closed my eyes in defeat, even as I heard the orcs and goblins running from this new threat, before I took a deep breath and shouted, "This for is not for us to fight! To the Bridge of Khazad-Düm!" and we started running that way, while I looked back and noticed the orange glow permeating from the end of the chamber to the right. I looked forward again and quickly ran to the front, knowing we would have to jump over a gap in the bridge, and I wanted to make sure no one fell. We came to the stairs in sight of the Bridge, and we quickly ran down them, all the while dodging arrows shot from orcs and goblins in alcoves on the other side of the humungous room. We stopped when we reached the gap in the stairs, slightly larger than what I remembered, and Legolas jumped first, followed by Gandalf and Boromir. Aragorn and I threw the hobbits across, and just as Aragorn reached for Gimli, the Dwarf shouted, "No one tosses a Dwarf!" and proceeded to jump across the gap, having to be caught by the beard by Legolas. I took a few steps back so I could take a running jump, Aragorn doing the same, and as were about to go, a rock fell on the stairs behind us, and the stairs we were standing on began teetering and leaning to the side. Aragorn quickly yelled to lean forward, and we did so, and when the stairs were just about to crash into the stairs the others were standing on, we jumped and managed to land on the steps without skidding, behind everyone, and we started running again.

We reached the Bridge, and as me and Gandalf shepherded everyone across, and we started across after everyone else. We got to the middle of the Bridge before the Balrog came around the corner behind us, and we stopped. Aragorn looked at me from where he stood at the front of everyone else, and my eyes held determination and love as I looked back at him. I smiled slightly before I turned around to face the Balrog, looking at Gandalf from the corner of my eye. He looked over at me desperately, both of us hearing Frodo shouting for us, but ignoring it. He told me I could still go now, and leave him to fight the monster, but I just looked at him stonily, and he nodded in defeat. As we both looked at the Balrog, it let out a loud roar, and a fiery whip and sword seemed to appear from thin air. I smiled grimly as I used my own magic to make a blade of water, anchoring it so that it wouldn't dissolve if I lost my concentration, and I took a step forward, standing in a defensive stance. The Balrog stepped forward as well, perceiving my challenge as what it was, before it flicked its whip at me, and I caught it as it wrapped around my sword, and _pulled_ with all my strength, managing to make it loose in the monsters grip, before I shook my sword loose of the whip, and threw the water weapon with all my might at the creature, and I felt slight satisfaction as it embedded itself into the Balrog's skull, if that was what you could call it. It roared in pain even as I stepped back beside Gandalf, lifting my hands and twining mine and Gandalf's magic to bring up the shield that I had used on the mountains, just as the beast struck its sword down at us. It bounced off, and the Balrog let out another roar, this time of rage at being thwarted by something as small as us. I smirked at the thought, before I looked at Gandalf, and we both nodded. We both began glowing, and we summoned weapons of our choice to us, before we leaped at the creature, everyone behind us crying out. We started slashing at it, Gandalf with his own sword wreathed in white flame, and mine glowing in water and lightning. I managed to lop off one of the beast's arms, and Gandalf managed to wound it in its side before it comprehended that we had actually jumped at it and started fighting back. We ran back to the middle of the bridge, letting our weapons go, and I knelt down and placed my hands on the ground as Gandalf began gathering his magic into his staff, knowing this was our last shot.

The Balrog stepped towards us, roaring as it came, and we shouted back at it in synch, "You shall not pass!" We were still gathering our magic, ready to break through the powerful magic on this bridge, to make the Balrog fall to its death, hopefully taking none of us with it. I looked back at everyone, and noticed Boromir holding Frodo back from running at us, and I smiled at him and Aragorn, who was holding himself stiffly, trying with all his might to not interfere, before I turned back and let my magic shoot through my hand into the bridge, just as Gandalf pushed his staff through the rock, his magic blasting through it as well, and with our combined magic glowing around us, the bridge started to crack, just as the Balrog stepped onto it. As it stepped closer to us, the bridge under it collapsed under its weight, and they both went down, falling through the air.

I fell down on my butt for a moment, before standing and grabbing onto Gandalf's arm, knowing the magic he used was supremely tiring. We turned to go back to the Fellowship, until the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I turned back just in time to see that the whip had disappeared with the Balrog, and that it was whipping it up at us. It hooked itself around Gandalf's foot and pulled, dragging us both, as I wouldn't let go of Gandalf's arm, over the side of the Bridge. I heard everyone cry out for us, and I looked up at them with pain in my eyes, as my arm was already straining from holding both mind and Gandalf's weight, before I looked down to Gandalf, who was only holding on to my other arm. I made him hold onto my waist, before I hoisted my other arm up and waved it at the others, to keep them from coming down to us. I looked down when I felt Gandalf's grip loosen, and I clearly saw his intention in his eyes. My own eyes widened, even as I shouted, "Don't you dare let go! Do you hear me Gandalf? DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF ME!" I heard everyone cry out again as they heard me shout, and saw me struggling to hold both of our weights, before I looked down at Gandalf, who only smiled sadly at me before he let go. I screamed out for him, losing my concentration on my shield, letting everyone come down to me, even as my grip slackened, getting ready to let me go so I could go after Gandalf. I screamed out for him again "GANDALF!", and then I felt someone grab my arm just as I let go of the Bridge.

I looked up into Aragorn's eyes, my own stinging with tears and denial, even as he hoisted me up from the side of the Bridge, my face streaked with light burns and covered in dirt and a little blood from where I had banged it against the side of the Bridge when I managed to grab onto the side. I tried to get out of his hold to go after my old friend, but he just grabbed me tighter, and held me against him, telling me I couldn't go after him, he couldn't lose me too. I finally stopped struggling, and he let me go so that we could get moving. Tears fell silently down my cheeks, and pain was reflected in my eyes, almost too much for anyone else to bear. We dodged around the arrows raining down on us, and we continued running, until we finally got out of the Mines or Moria.

I collapsed to the ground, sobbing, even as I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. I buried my head in Aragorn's chest; not paying attention to the pain it caused my face, and gently combed my hand through Frodo's hair, taking as much comfort as I gave, for I knew they were both grieving as well. It took a while, but eventually I heard Aragorn's soothing voice in my head and whispering in my ear, and it calmed me down quite quickly after that. After I had stopped crying, I just sat there, face buried in Aragorn's chest, breathing in his comforting scent, even as my eyes dulled slightly at the death of my best friend.

After a while, we all stood up and started walking in the direction of Lothlorien, all of us at least partly grieving. I could feel Boromir's eyes boring into my back as I walked beside Frodo in the front with Aragorn behind me, his hand on my arm, and I knew that he had finally seen that I do have weaknesses, and that even if they were what I would die for, they were my family and I would do anything for them, even if it meant being killed so they could live. I think he had finally figured out why I didn't like him; after all, he had insulted both Frodo and Aragorn within five minutes of each other, and he had seen just how protective I was of my family over this journey.

As we walked, I let go of Frodo and whispered for him to go and help his friends, for they had never seen the brutalities of war before. I felt him nod into my side, before I pulled Aragorn up next to me and took his hand in mine. I felt Aragorn's pain at Gandalf's death, and so I began to sing quietly to him, not knowing everyone could hear me, as everything else was pretty much quiet.

I sung quietly, knowing Aragorn loved this song, as it always relaxed him;

A man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries

And high above the church bells start to ring

And as the heaviness the body

Oh, the heaviness settles in

Somewhere you can hear a mother sing

Then it's one foot then the other

As you step out onto the road

How much weight? How much weight?

Then it's how long? And how far?

And how many times before it's too late

Calling all angels

Calling all angels

Walk me through this one

Don't leave me alone

Calling all angels

Calling all angels

We're crying and we're hurting

And we're not sure why…

And every day you gaze upon the sunset

With such love and intensity

Why it's… it's almost as if

If you could just crack the code

Then you'd finally understand what this all means

But if you could… do you think you would

Trade it in

All the pain and suffering

Ah, but then you'd miss

They beauty of the light upon this earth

And the sweetness of the leaving

Calling all angels

Calling all angels

Walk me through this one

Don't leave me alone

Calling all angles

Calling all angels

We're trying

We're hoping

We're hurting

We're loving

We're crying

We're calling

'Cause we're not sure how this goes.

As I finished the song, my voice nearly a whisper, I looked around when I heard no one was walking. I saw everyone was watching me, Frodo had a small smile on his face, having heard me sing before, but everyone else except Aragorn had a look of shock or admiration on their faces. I blushed to the roots of my hair, before I stepped close to Aragorn, and hid my face in his chest, even as I felt his chest rumble as he laughed slightly. I pulled back and thwacked him upside the head, before I called to everyone to get moving; we had to make it to Lorien before nightfall. As we walked, I felt Aragorn's contentment, and knew he was happy I had sung to him, even if everyone else heard me. I was just happy I could help. I felt Aragorn's mind in my own, and welcomed the warming touch. I took his hand again as we carried on, and we started speaking through our minds, seeing how long we could speak without losing our concentration but still managing to not walk into anything. It was a good exercise for my mind. I smiled slightly at what Aragorn said, and whispered, "I love you too," through my mind.


	10. Chapter 9: Another Adventure?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I am sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face', and always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

Sorry this is late, everyone. School has been such a nuisance, we are getting so much homework for our prelims, and it is a nightmare, and then there was Christmas, and now my Grandma is in hospital, and everything's just gone to the dogs. I will try to update at the same pace as before, but I am not completely sure I will manage.

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 9 – **Another** Adventure?

We did not reach the forests of Lothlorien until the afternoon after we left the Mines of Moria. As soon as we entered, I felt the soothing magic of the Lady Galadriel, checking us for harm or bad intentions. I smiled softly as I felt it, knowing no one else had felt it, except Aragorn, for he felt what I felt through our link. It took a while for us to get anywhere near the elf city in the forest, and when we got to the border, I could immediately sense the elves coming our way, to make sure we were not threats.

I looked up as soon as the elves entered the clearing we had just stepped into, looking right into the point of an arrow. My eyes trailed a path down the owner of the bows arm, and met the eyes of that leader of this contingent of elves- Haldir. I gave him a disapproving look for aiming an arrow at me, even as I ignored the slight growling noise Aragorn made at the threat to me. I could see Haldir almost visibly falter, remembering me from Gandalf and my travelling. He looked in my eyes, and slightly lowered his bow and arrow, knowing he would be no match for me. He held a hand up to his men, making sure no one was overly threatening, and stepped closer to me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I smiled slightly, glad that Haldir still thought of me as a good friend. I wrapped my arms around him in a quick yet fierce embrace myself, having missed the blond aristocratic elf, and when he stepped back, I smiled lightly at him.

I stepped back to Aragorn's side and said to the elves, "I had not known that the hospitality had changed this much in so few years, Haldir of Lorien. Had I known, I would have made sure to come the back way with my group, so as to not get ambushed for merely wishing to see my old friend Lady Galadriel. Surely you would not wish to harm one of the Lady's guests?" I winked at Haldir as I said this, smirking slightly as he got s slight mischievous look in his eye, too small to be noticed by anyone else, except perhaps Legolas. This was a game of sorts, Haldir and I used to play when I would visit with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, not just staying in the forest with Gandalf. At first, he had been trying to make sure my intentions were pure, always the guard for the Lady, until it became a fun banter we would partake in. It always worked to get both of us into a good mood, no matter how terribly we had felt before; because of this, we had become somewhat close friends, especially for the usual frigid elf, who was known well for his control of his emotions.

I grinned slightly at his reply, "I would not want to harm a guest of the fair Lady, should they pose as no threat to her and Lord Celeborn. You should know my job well, by now, Harrison of The Shire, for the amount of times I had to tail you to make sure you meant no harm, even if you had travelled with Gandalf Greyhame." We both became serious at the mention of his name, and he continued, "Where is that old Istar, anyway, for I know my Lord has wished to speak with both of you, Harrison. I should hope he was only delayed on your journey, though for the look on your face, it is but a fools hope. Tell me, how did he pass?" He asked mournfully; he had liked Gandalf too, as Gandalf had liked him. They had had a strange relationship, Haldir obviously being older and wiser than he looked, and Gandalf being more agile than his age would have ever suggested; they could have been rivals if not for the humour they got out of their arguments, almost like how Gandalf and I would sometimes argue, now that I thought of it. You really could not know Gandalf and not argue with him; he was too exasperating. I saw him nod for his men to stand down and put their weapons away; we posed no threat to them.

I looked down slightly as I described how we had fought the Balrog, and Haldir came closer to touch the slight burns on my face that I had not had a chance to heal. His eyes held sorrow as I explained how he fell, though I could see the admiration for our job in defeating the Balrog. I felt Aragorn grab my hand in the telling, and I squeezed his in thanks. The interaction did not go unnoticed by Haldir, and he smiled slightly at the sight. I smiled sadly as I finished the tale, tears in my eyes, but my head held high, proud of Gandalf for what he did, even if it was entirely too noble for his own good. I cleared my throat slightly, before I asked Haldir if we could see the Lord and Lady of the woods, and he nodded slightly to his men, and they started leading us through the woods. It took a while, but we eventually reached the centre of the elven settlement. I smiled slightly as we climbed stairs to get to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's meeting chamber, where they met all of their guests, no matter of importance; soon, I would see my friends again. Lady Galadriel had had an almost mothering nature to me while Gandalf and I were here, and I felt honoured that she took me under her wing, even if it was only for a year that we had spent here the first time.

We waited a few moments as someone went to tell Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn they had visitors. I grinned when I saw them come out of a room at the top of the stairs; Galadriel had a smile on her face, and I could tell she was excited to see us, as was Celeborn, as they had a quicker pace than normal as they walked, almost ran, down the stairs. I walked forward from the group, and we met half way in a three way embrace, and I smiled again as I felt Galadriel's arms wrap around me; she was the mother figure I had in this world, as Celeborn was like a father figure. I felt Celeborn's arm around my shoulders, before I stepped back and looked up at them, from my still too-short height, at around 5'8". I pouted slightly at the fact that Galadriel was _still_ taller than me, before I grinned again and called Aragorn's name, waving at him to come up. He walked up to us cautiously, and I just winked at him as he stopped beside me. I turned to the two elves, and introduced Aragorn as my significant other. I heard Galadriel gasp slightly, before she abruptly hugged Aragorn, smiling widely, and I could tell she had spoken to him in his mind, for I could hear a whisper through our connection; not enough to understand, just enough to know it's there.

…

It didn't take long for the others to find themselves succumbing to sleep, once we were shown a little hovel to rest in. Aragorn and I stayed awake and spoke to each other through our bond, making sure we didn't accidentally speak out loud. It was relaxing, to be able to have this closeness with someone, to know that I wouldn't be judged by anything I said. I couldn't help but feel content with how close Aragorn and I were, and by the small smile he threw me, I could tell he could feel what I was. We talked well into the night, before I finally gave into my tiredness and fell asleep with my head on his chest, with his arm wrapped protectively around me.

…

We stayed in Lothlorien for three and a half days; enough to get rest and a little relaxation, but not enough for our enemies to get to us, or even find out where we were. It had calmed me, mostly, having been able to see my mother and father figures, for I have not seen them in almost eight years; I had told them about Aragorn, who was away on a Ranger mission at the time, and to put it lightly, they were delighted to hear I had finally somewhat settled down. Just thinking back on how ecstatic the Lady had been amused me greatly, having never known someone in such high authority to be so _giggly_. I remember when she had given us our souvenirs- I suppose you could call them- from the elves. She had looked positively giddy to be able to gift us all with something to help us on our journey. I felt a smile curve my lips even as I turned to watch Aragorn row our boat further down the River Anduin.

He no doubt felt me looking at him, as he turned slightly to look back at me, and I grinned mischievously. I knew just the thing to lessen the tense atmosphere, even if it would make me seem a bit 'batty'. I took a deep breath, and then started singing quietly;

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So out me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

**(Don't own it. **** It's **_**all **_**J.; the song and the characters, that is. ;D)**

Aragorn had started laughing after the first couple lines, and his laughter caused everyone to look around at us, which meant they started listening in. Soon enough, everyone was either chortling quietly, or laughing outright like Aragorn and Frodo. It felt good to laugh after the seriousness of our journey, even if it was for only a moment.

It took another half hour before we reached shore, and when we 'landed' I jumped off the boat and almost kissed the ground in relief; I really do hate the swaying motion of boats. I quickly pulled mine and Aragorn's bags from the boat, and set about finding wood and stones to make a small fire. It didn't take long, and by the time I had the fire started Sam was already equipped with his small pans and sausages. I have _no_ idea how he managed to not squash anything in his pack…

…

Once everyone was satisfied with their servings, I stood up to stand guard, and make sure they didn't make too much noise. I heard someone come up behind me and turned to see Frodo creeping along trying to be as quiet as possible. I raised an eyebrow at him in amusement but he just stuck his tongue out at me and pretended to sulk. I gave a laugh and brought him into a hug, ruffling his hair. I held him as he burrowed slightly into my side, just like when he was a kid, and looked up at Aragorn questioningly. He probably felt my little mental probe, for he looked up and looked half concerned when he saw Frodo needed security. He quickly got up and walked over, wrapping his arms gently around us both. This was one of the, very few, times that I appreciated my short height, as he could tuck me into his side with Frodo between us, making him feel protected, and no doubt loved.

I smiled slightly as I looked up at Aragorn, and I told him I wanted to take Frodo on a little walk, and that, _yes_, we would stay close. He shook his head fondly, before squeezing us then letting us go, and we walked away through the trees, making sure to keep quiet unless there was anything about. I held Frodo to my side as we walked, and we spoke quietly about irrelevant things, before Frodo took a breath and said what he wanted to say.

"Harry, I think I'm going mad. I'm hearing voices in my head, and I sometimes want to do things I would never normally do, like try and hurt one of you. I've even thought of running away and just going to Mordor myself! I don't know what to do!" I looked at him in slight concern, before I stopped him from walking and gently put my fingers on his temples. Immediately, I could feel the effect the Ring was having on Frodo, and I could also feel the emotional strain it was putting on my young hobbit brother. I quickly went about making a slight wall in Frodo's mind, to keep out the Ring's manipulations. Just as I finished and started pulling back from Frodo, I heard someone creeping up from the side of us, and I quickly pushed my body weight against Frodo, making both of us fall down. I covered our heads as bits of tree trunk went flying, the sword that had been aimed at our side hitting a tree instead.

I turned to see who had tried to kill us, and snarled in anger and exasperation; Boromir. I quickly unsheathed my sword and swung it up to block the next blow coming from the hot-headed Gondorian, before pushing back and standing up when Boromir stumbled back slightly. I quickly pushed Frodo behind the tree, before I started clashing swords with Boromir, protecting Frodo at the same time, and trying to get Boromir out of his Ring-induced madness.

"Boromir! Listen to me! You are not yourself!" I grunted slightly as I was pushed back by a kick to the midriff, before I attacked with renewed vigour. He would not get to my little brother, even though I did not want to hurt the man when he was obviously not in his right state of mind. I slowly forced him back, blocking blows from his sword, only attacking when I could make a move to knock him out. As I spun around to miss a strike, I glanced at where Frodo was, seeing his form huddled beside the tree, before quickly glancing up the hill; my stomach dropped. An army of Orc-like things were marching in this general direction, though they had not noticed us as of yet. I felt my lip curl as I snarled slightly, before ferociously attacking Boromir, forcing him back and to make mistakes, before jumped to the side, landing on a rock and jumping at Boromir, and I finally managed to knock him upside the head with the hilt of my sword, knocking him out.

I slowly stood and turned around, mentally shouting for Aragorn, even as I grabbed Frodo and told him to run back to the camp, find Sam and wait and hide in one of the boats. I did not look as he ran back the way we had come, as I got into a ready stance and evened my breathing. I slowly walked forward, staying in plain sight of the Uruk-Hai, and I knew the second they noticed me, and no doubt recognised me; I was rather famous (or infamous, whichever one you prefer) in this world, as well as my old one. I started fighting, weaving around some of the Uruk-Hai, going back to get them once they thought I had left them alone. It did not take long before I was going completely on instinct, even as I started using some magic, blasting small groups of the beasts away at a time. I felt Aragorn coming closer, but I knew he would soon caught up fighting the Uruk-Hai that got past me; which was, obviously, quite a lot.

I looked up when I heard a panicked shout, then grunted as something bowled into my side. I raised my sword to hack it to pieces, and then noticed it was Pippin. I growled slightly in annoyance, knowing I would now have to protect him as well as fighting off the disgusting things. I quickly pulled him behind me, keeping my senses open to any attacks from behind, and quickly told him, "Only attack if it is coming toward you!" before I went back to fighting. I saw a glimpse of Aragorn through the trees slightly to my right, and it looked like he was now protecting a hobbit as well. I would assume it was Merry, for where was one without the other? I sighed in exasperation, before discretely nudging Pippin to move slowly to Aragorn and Merry, and told Aragorn through our link to do the same. It would be better if we could fight back to back properly and easier to keep the Halflings out of trouble.

It did not take long before we were side by side, fighting to keep the Halflings safe, even as we tired slightly. Before long, we started making slight mistakes, and I thought furiously to Aragorn, "Where the bloody hell is that stupid elf and dwarf!" and I heard Aragorn choke on a small laugh. I snorted, before crying out as I was knocked to the ground, my left shoulder feeling dislocated. I heard Aragorn cry my name, in and out of our heads, even as I rolled to the side to avoid a swipe of a sword that would have no doubt cut me in half. Before I could even think of standing up again, a lot of the Uruk-Hai around us noticed me on the ground, and suddenly I was off like a top: rolling around and kicking out as almost all of them tried to take me out. I heard Aragorn, Merry and Pippin hacking away at all of the disgusting bastards, even as I pooled my magic, getting it ready to erupt.

I shouted for the others to get down, before I stopped rolling about, as my magic came out, first as a shield to stop everything, and then with a supersonic boom, that niggled something in my memory, my magic exploded outwards; knocking more than two thirds of the Uruk-Hai out, and the rest got knocked off their feet. I lay there panting, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal before I heard Aragorn crawling over to me. I slumped, resting my head on the ground even as he came up beside me and started checking my arm. He smiled slightly at me, saying, "That's the most magic you've used in a while. You're not too tired are you?" looking at me in concern. I shook my head slightly, before gasping and swearing under my breath as Aragorn fixed my arm. He looked at me in both concern and amusement, and I just stuck my tongue out at him as I slowly sat up and rested my head in his neck.

I groaned, before telling them, "I am _so_ not doing that again anytime soon!" I felt more than heard Aragorn muffle a snort, before we both sprang up when Merry and Pippin cried out when they were lifted up onto the shoulders of two Uruk-Hai who had been dazed instead of knocked out. We immediately started trying to get through the rest, hacking them to pieces as we struggled to get Merry and Pippin to safety. Before we could do much more than swinging our swords and shouting for the hobbits, most of the Uruk-Hai were too far away to fight, and they were just going farther.

I stood still, in the middle of the clearing with all the bodies of the Uruk-Hai Aragorn and I had killed, staring after the small army in disbelief and growing horror. For the first time, I had failed to protect someone of the hobbit species. I felt Aragorn come up behind me and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I grabbed his other hand in mine, before letting go and walking back to where Boromir lay with a bump on his head, having been unconscious for the whole fight. I waved my hand over his head, using both my magic and the Istari magic of this world to heal his wound instantly. I waited for his eyes to open and come into focus, before pulling him up to make him stand. I held him as he swayed slightly; his mind was not used to not being so close to the Ring when he just wakes up.

I turned from him, before quickly grabbing my weapons, waiting for Aragorn to do the same, then grabbed his hand as we walked back to camp, Boromir trailing behind, sounding like he was lost in his thoughts. It did not take long before we were walking through the trees surrounding the place we set camp. I looked up from the roots that had nearly tripped Boromir, to see Legolas lying on the ground and Gimli trying to shake him awake, with about twenty bodies of Uruk-Hai surrounding them. I noticed the ground was smudged red, and I guessed it had been from a wound on the elf's head. I jumped over the last log surrounding our camp and ran to Legolas' side, dropping to my knees and skidding slightly as I landed beside his head. I quickly pulled my magic to the forefront of my mind, holding my hands above his head and slowly moving it down his body, making sure he wasn't injured anywhere else besides his head. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief as I saw he only had a concussion and a sprained wrist; I imagine he had tried to fight his way out before the Uruk-Hai got to us and probably miscalculated the strength of the monsters he fought. I felt my respect for him grow even as I healed his wound; he had most likely managed to fight with a sprained wrist, still managing to kill the amount he did. I smiled slightly as I remembered how Legolas and Gimli would always make their fighting a contest, knowing they were both relatively the same skill, even if they would never admit it.

I heard something moving about in one of the boats on the river side, and I quickly ran over to it and helped Frodo and Sam out of the boat before pulling them into a hug, even as I mentally berated myself for forgetting Frodo for a little while. I could feel their shaking as they clung to me, and I heard the others coming over to make sure the hobbits were safe. I let them both go and knelt before them; I could not stop the tears that were in my eyes from showing as I thought of what I had to say. I looked at the ground; for I could not look into Frodo's eyes, and quietly said, "You two will have to go ahead on your own. We cannot come with you, little hobbits. This path is for you to walk, as we shall walk another. We have to save the other Halflings, and you have to destroy the Ring, once and for all-" I looked up at Frodo as I finished, "-but you cannot lose hope, for without hope, what is the point of this journey? This journey is something that is made of hope; the hope of freedom. Do not lose sight or your goal, even if all else is bleak. Also, know that you will always be my little brother, and I will always love you as such. Should you ever feel that you cannot continue, or that you have failed, remember that you have all of our love to help guide you, you need only know how to use it." I smiled slightly before I took hold of his shoulders and brought him towards me, kissing his forehead as I whispered a spell to help keep him safe, more than the shield would have done. I did the same for Sam, even as they both looked at me with tears in their eyes, but also a hesitant acceptance, and then I let them go and walked to Aragorn's side. I could not bear to look as the two hobbits left.

Before the hobbits were even half way along the river, we were packing up camp and our packs; I used a spell to lighten things so they would not burden us, even as we threw things that we did not need into the river, to fall down the cliff. I discretely watched Boromir as he packed, for he had not said a word since we fought, and I knew he remembered our fight, for he looked as guilty as they came, as well as sorrowful. I wanted to make sure that he would not be under the Ring's control any longer, even as I felt my anger simmer under the surface. He should have told someone what was happening to him, even if it would have made him feel weak; did he not know what would have happened if he had actually managed to get the Ring from Frodo? First, Gondor would have probably been made into ruins, before I myself came after him for hurting Frodo, with Aragorn no doubt at my side. I shook my head at his idiocy, even as I turned to scout out the path we would take; I did not want any more unpleasant surprises.

…

It had been three days since we all said goodbye to Frodo and Sam; we were slowly closing in on the remaining Uruk-Hai, running most of the way after their small army. Yesterday Aragorn had found a metal leaf from one of the cloaks Lady Galadriel gifted us, and I knew we were getting closer. We were just coming to the top of a high hill when we heard, and felt, what sounded like more than a thousand horses coming our way. We all quickly hid behind one of the larger rocks just laying around, waiting to see if this large group of riders would be friend or foe. We heard them coming closer, and they suddenly burst forward and into our line of sight; galloping almost too fat to see as they went past. I relaxed as I saw the insignia on their flags, and once they were all pat our little hiding spot, I jumped out and playfully called out to them, "Riders of the Mark! Are you not going to greet one of your old friends?"

I watched as the apparent leader raised his spear showing them all to turn, and they did, as one. I smiled slightly as I watched them all riding closer, and as they surrounded us in a rather large circle. I stood beside Aragorn, both of us holding our heads up proudly, though I no doubt had a mischevious glint in my eyes, and we all watched as the leader rode up to us and took off his helmet, jumping off his horse as he did so. I smiled at him; I had not been to Rohan since I first came here in my travels with Gandalf; Eomer was but a boy at that time. I did not even know if he would remember me clearly. That thought was quickly banished from my head though as I saw the look of wonder and happiness on Eomer's face. I grinned at him, noticing a slight hesitation in his eyes, and he ran to me and gave me a hug, clutching at me desperately, as though I would disappear. I held him against me for a moment, before I pulled back slightly, looking him up and down critically. As I looked into his eyes, I could see he had missed me, and I was surprised to see he wanted my approval. I arched an eyebrow, and drawled, in manner scarily reminiscent of my old potions master, "Well, it seems you have grown up well, little Eomer. I do seem to remember that you used to say you would be the best warrior of this land, did I not? We'll just have to see how good your fighting has gotten, though not at this time," and I winked, letting him know I was mostly playing with him. I could see him blush slightly, even as he stood straighter, and it struck me how much Eomer had actually looked up to me in the little time I had spent in Rohan; it was a humbling thought.

I shook the thoughts from my mind, and continued vaguely, "Now, no matter how much I would love to hear about your life as you grew up, we are on a mission at the moment. We are hunting a mini-army of Uruk-Hai; any idea how many there are?"

He looked up at me properly, a slight smile on his face, and a proud glint in his eye. He nodded slightly, saying, "Yes, we attacked them just after nightfall, slaughtering the lot of them, there isn't one left. We piled the carcasses and set them aflame, that's what the smoke rising is from." As he said this, he pointed over to a trail of black smoke in the sky that we had not noticed before he pointed it out. I nodded slightly, a small smile on my face, even as I heard the others gasp in fear for the hobbits, and I gave ruffled Eomer's hair proudly, before replying, "Well done, I must admit that would be a feat myself and my companions, with Gandalf, would have found difficult," He smiled proudly at that, "However, did you see two Halflings running about? I fear it is mainly them we are looking for, but I do not doubt that if you did not see them, then they somehow managed to get away from the Uruk-Hai," I reassured Eomer after I noticed the slight panic in his eyes, and I saw him relax slightly as I thought out loud. He nodded, "We did not come across any Halflings, but we did see a dagger of what looked like elven make, though to a hobbit, it would no doubt be a sword," he mused ruefully, and I chuckled, shaking my head with a smile.

I looked at the others, and noticed their tenseness at the thought of the hobbits not making it out of there alive, and I smiled to try and reassure them, knowing the little hobbits, that were so like Fred and George, would not doubt have found a way out. Aragorn nodded at me slightly, agreeing silently with me, and I turned back to Eomer, and hugged him again, "I'm afraid this reunion will have to be cut short, as we will have to go find out what became of our young friends, but do not worry; I have a feeling we will be meeting you all again soon," with that, I winked at Eomer, and took Aragorn's hand, leading the way out of the circle through a path they made for us, with Eomer smiling at our backs.

When we got far enough away, I looked up at Aragorn with a giddy smile on my face, and he just raised an amused eyebrow at me, but I could see the smile tugging at his mouth. I hugged him gleefully, before I let him go and exclaimed, "We're going into Fangorn Forest!", bouncing away from everyone else, leaving Aragorn shaking his head at my back, and the others to stare at me in bewilderment at my happiness to go into the apparently 'deadly' forest.

I stopped bouncing and waited for the others to catch up, before I turned to Aragorn and stated with all seriousness, "Are you ready for another mini-adventure, my dear Estel?" He looked at me and just snorted, shaking his head in exasperation at my old favourite saying, for when we went on any Orc hunting. I smiled mischievously, knowing it would be fun in the forest, with my good old friend, Treebeard.


	11. Chapter 10: Old Friends Become Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I am sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face', and always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the anti-climactic 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

Sorry this is late, everyone. School has been such a nuisance, we are getting so much homework for our prelims, and it is a nightmare, and then there was Christmas, and now my Grandma is in hospital, and everything's just gone to the dogs. I will try to update at the same pace as before, but I am not completely sure I will manage.

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 10 – Old Friends Become Family

It did not take as long as I would have thought to get to the edge of Fangorn Forest, where we saw the smoking carcasses of the rest of the small army of Uruk-Hai. We immediately went over to make sure there were no half-size bodies in there, when Gimli found one of the elven belts, immediately showing it to the rest of us. I felt a smile come onto my face as I looked at the belt, and the rest looked at me like I was crazy, except for Aragorn, who knew what I was thinking. I started looking around for any signs of the hobbits having gotten away, hoping to follow the trail. As I crouched down I noticed two indents in the ground where the two had no doubt lay, before I followed the trail as it looked like they had crawled from the battle. I shouted back to the others, "The two hobbits lay here, but were bound and somehow managed to crawl away. They managed to cut their bindings on an abandoned sword," I looked to said sword and picked up a bundle of rope, "There was a brief struggle," I paused and waited for the others to catch up as I came across a larger indent in the ground following the two before signs of a scuffle were seen. I continued, "The Orc or Uruk-Hai probably managed to grab a belt of one of them, and they must have taken it off to get away. Their trail leads away from the battle, though still crawling, no doubt trying not to garner attention, and they managed to escape," I said, as we all came to the edge of the forest. Gimli finished for me, "And into Fangorn Forest," as I nodded to him. I looked back at the others with a smile, before turning and heading straight into the forest, ignoring the call from Legolas to be careful- I knew these trees would not hurt me; I was a friend of this forest as I travelled not long ago, I am still a friend now.

I felt Aragorn coming in behind me, no sense of hesitation at all; he trusted me implicitly. As we headed farther in, following the two trails, I started gathering my magic and releasing it in gentle waves to call to the trees and greet them. Aragorn no doubt knew what I was doing, if not the reason why, for he had a peaceful look on his face as the waves of magic washed over him; he had always said feeling my magic was a feeling so pure it could not be described. I had always though he was exaggerating slightly, but now that we had the bond, I could feel what he felt, and it shocked me slightly that my magic could feel to anyone else as it did for me; I had simply thought he felt it to a lesser extent than I. I smiled slightly at that, before concentrating once again on my magic and the trail. My smile widened slightly as I felt the answering waves of magic coming from the trees; my magic was waking them up.

My smile widened again to face-splitting proportions as we came across a 'footprint' in the ground that could easily be the size of a hole a very large boulder would leave if it had been removed from soft ground. I laughed joyously as I recognised the footprints of one of the Ents; the guardians of this forest. I quietly hoped that I would get to see my old friend Treebeard before we had to leave this place again; I had missed him. I looked around and noticed the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces, except Aragorn's, as I laughed, no doubt wondering if the passing of Gandalf had made me go as insane as I always tried to be. I smiled at their shock, before turning and continuing to follow the trail; I had no doubt now that the hobbits were safe, if they were being taken care of by an Ent. I started following the trail more quickly, now that I didn't need to look properly for the trail, and I heard the others scrambling to follow me, shaking off the shock of my laughing in a supposedly 'dire' situation.

I vaguely heard Gimli say something about Orc blood on one of the leaves of the bushes surrounding us, before both Legolas and I froze; Legolas because he had spotted something ahead that worried him, myself however, because I had felt a familiar aura, one that I had known for over fifty years. Legolas said he saw a White Wizard approaching, and everyone started gathering weapons, trying to be careful to not be overcome by any 'spell', I, instead, ignored all of that and started running for that aura, tears in my eyes, before I shouted back to the others who were trying to get me to stop, "It's Gandalf!" and everyone could hear the joy in my voice as I disappeared from their view through a thick wall of brush. I faintly felt Aragorn's emotions, but I was too emotional myself to figure out what emotions he was feeling. I started slapping away branches, trying to get to Gandalf quicker, needing to see with my eyes before I fully believed. I could hear the others crashing behind me, though I was steadily getting ahead of them. I started getting frustrated with the branches and started blasting them away from me, all the while sending apologetic waves of magic to the forest, but it was tinged with happiness at getting my friend back.

I was suddenly on the other side of the foliage, standing in a large clearing with only one other occupant, who stood there with his staff in one hand, and his other arm out in welcome, dressed all in white, but all of that paled in comparison to the familiar face I saw, and before I knew it, I had hurtled myself across the clearing, straight into my best friend's arms, wrapping my own around him and crying into his shoulder, all the while muttering "You're alive" over and over. I felt him tighten his arms around me, murmuring in my ear to calm me down, though he held me as tightly as I held him, neither of us wanting to let go.

I heard everyone else finally come crashing through the brush on the other side of the clearing, and I felt Aragorn's shock and happiness, before I heard him running over and then I felt another pair of arms around me and Gandalf, holding us both as tightly as possible. We stood there as we heard the others approaching slower than Aragorn, and I could almost feel the happiness radiating off of everyone at finding Gandalf alive and well. I suddenly pulled back, accidentally pulling Aragorn with me, and hit Gandalf hard over the head repeatedly, saying "Don't you dare do that again, you stupid, insufferable, infuriating, annoyingly lovable wizard!" before I hugged him again, feeling him shaking slightly as he chuckled, though I could tell he was laughing sadly, if such a thing were possible.

I heard the others laughing slightly hysterically behind us, and reluctantly let Gandalf go to let him greet the others. I looked at Aragorn, my eyes sparkling with joy at having my old friend back, and smiled up at him, and I felt the love he had for me through our bond, and I felt happiness flow through me, before I turned back to the others, walking up to Gandalf's side and lightly glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. He nodded discretely to me and I knew we would talk later, when there wasn't a dire situation on our hands. I turned slightly as I heard a loud creaking coming from the trees, and I immediately accosted Gandalf; "Where are Merry and Pippin, oh great White Wizard?" as I heard a snort come from behind me, I mentally stuck my tongue out at Aragorn, before looking at Gandalf expectantly, as he was looking down at me with amusement in his eyes. He pointed to the ground and said one word that made me whoop and start running after the trail; "Treebeard" I ran along the trail, hearing some laughing behind me, and I felt exasperation and tolerant amusement coming through my bond with Aragorn, while he followed behind me at a more leisurely pace.

I was soon out of hearing distance of everyone else, and still following the path diligently, sending out calming waves of magic once again, letting the Ents know I was no threat, as I was moving too fast for them to properly grasp who I was. I'd gotten pretty far from everyone when I started hearing a dull creaking followed by a thump, repeating every couple seconds; footsteps. I whooped again before hurrying my pace, almost sprinting after the tree that was moving away from me. I called out to Treebeard, knowing my voice was a pitch higher in my glee, as the Ent turned around at the call of his name, two Halflings in his 'hands'. I grinned wider at them, knowing the moment they spotted me as their jaws dropped in shock, before they grinned as well, before waving wildly at me, all the while shouting greetings. I laughed as I slowed down to a jog, coming up to Treebeard with a smile, and quickly climbing him so that I sat level with his eyes, on a separate branch from Merry and Pippin, but about the same level. I positively beamed at them all, before quickly asking the two hobbits if they were alright, and then greeting Treebeard properly, and instantly starting a conversation with the slow-mannered Ent.

Not long into our conversation, Merry and Pippin throwing in comments now and then, but mostly staying silent and just enjoying the humorous debate between Tree and Wizard, we all saw Gandalf leading Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir into the path of the Ent, all smiling at the sight before them. We all had a rather short conversation, making sure all in the party were healthy, before we had to say our goodbyes to the strange trio and started making our way out of the forest, both myself and Gandalf sending out reassuring waves of familiar magic to help the Ents wake up again. It didn't take that long to make our way out into the sunlight, Gandalf calling for his horse, Shadowfax, and a couple others for ourselves to ride. We quickly mounted; Legolas with Boromir, Aragorn with Gimli and I with Gandalf, and set off at top speed for Edoras.

As we rode, I chattered happily to Gandalf sitting behind me, telling him of everything he had missed while he was dead to the world. It wasn't too long before I came to the meeting with Eomer, and I exclaimed over his apparent idolising of me, not understanding very well how someone could look up to me so much. Gandalf just chuckled before saying that there was no one who could be a better role model. I smacked him lightly on the arm for that comment, while he pretended to be wounded, and so it started one of our many little spats we had, snapping and griping at each other as if nothing had changed, though there was a little more warmth in our tones than usual; it was obvious to anyone else that we had missed each other.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was a three day ride to Edoras from Fangorn Forest, a time we all spent getting some of our energy back from the long chase of the Uruk-Hai. I spent most of my time talking with Gandalf and Aragorn, and the rest of it sleeping against the old wizard, unless he was sleeping against me, at which point I would help guide Shadowfax, and stop the old Istari from falling off. Near the end of our journey, we crested a hill and saw the small town of Edoras; home of the King of Rohan, Theoden. Gandalf had warned us that the king was ill in mind, and that he would need my help to help young Theoden fight against Saruman. I nodded determinedly; I would not let the little boy I once knew to suffer like this.

As we rode through the town, I noticed the sombre mood of the streets, the depression in the air, and the dark magic like a thunder cloud over the small town that brought the peoples moral down to an all-time low. I had a feeling it would not take much to break these people, and a lot of effort to save them; however, we would only be able to save them if they wanted to save themselves. We rode up the stairs to the King's hall, the place where he used to rule with an iron fist and a gentle heart; it now looked like it could be a Dark Lord's lair. We quickly dismounted by the doors and gave the reins to one of the men standing guard, before walking forward to enter the door, only to be stopped by one of the King's old bodyguards, and advisor. He looked at each of the others before his eyes settled on me, and he visibly faltered before seeming to gather his courage and asked us to give up our weapons. I almost bristled at this, before remembering he was only following orders and obviously did not want to even think about asking us to give up our weapons. I still glared at him though, knowing many people had backed down under my glare. I eyed him and his guards, before saying, "I don't think so" and walking forward to the doors, pushing them open with enough force to bang them against the walls on either side.

I strode inside, ignoring the guards calling for the other members to give them their weapons, and walked up to the throne which held the now decrepit King Theoden, his once golden hair and beard almost completely white, and his face covered in wrinkles. I swept my eyes over the room, taking in all the people there who could be a threat to us, and noticing the new addition to the King's council sitting in a chair to the King's right; Grima Wormtongue. I stalked up to stand in front of the throne, making sure not to unleash my magic until I needed to, no matter how angry I was. I looked at the King before saying, "Your hospitality has certainly lessened of late, Theoden King. It seems you do not even know friend from foe at the moment. That will certainly hinder your capabilities of being a good King. Hope you don't mind, dear nephew, but I think I'll help get Saruman out of your mind before he completely destroys it."

I heard a couple of people snort from behind me, as Theoden slowly turned towards me. Before he could speak, I had wandlessly petrified Wormtongue and entered Théoden's mind, immediately feeling Gandalf join me. I 'looked' around, taking in the detail of the place, noticing it looked like a large swamp with dying trees and murky water, before I noticed that Theoden was huddled in a corner, as an eight year old representation of himself, and Saruman's magic surrounding and controlling his mind, controlled through a focal point in the centre; a white focal point. Immediately I walked over to the child Theoden, crouching down next to him, and looking him in the eyes as he turned to watch me coming. I smiled gently at him and put my hand on his shoulder, ignoring his slight flinch, before he recognised me and threw himself into my 'arms', holding onto me like his life depended on it. I looked down at him in surprise, not having expected this of my honorary nephew, but then I shrugged and stood up, holding mini-Theoden in my arms protectively, surrounding him in my magic to help fight off the darkness.

I started chanting a spell alongside Gandalf, hoping to get Saruman's influence out of the King's mind without having to fight him through a battle of the minds, though I knew it would probably lead to that. As the white light in the centre of the darkness started coalescing into the shape of a man, I put Theoden down in a 'corner' and made a shield around him, saying "We'll be fine, and so will you. We just have to fight this guy first, and I will not allow any harm to come to you," before turning and walking to stand beside Gandalf, gathering my magic to stand at the ready. I barely had time to smile at Gandalf before we were both fighting, side by side, as we had done so many times in the past, for the mind of Theoden.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aragorn's P.O.V.

I tried not to laugh as Harry looked disdainfully at the guards standing outside of the Hall of the King, trying to get Harry to give up his weapons. As Harry basically told the guards off, I couldn't help it and gave out a light laugh, knowing Harry heard me as I felt amusement through our bond, before we all followed him in, Gandalf going straight up to the throne with Harry, while the rest of us looked around for any threats in the hall. I heard Harry's comment about Théoden's hospitality and grew sombre as Harry entered the King's mind with Gandalf bringing up the rear, so to speak.

I caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of my eye, and turned quick enough to see a young woman racing for the King, no doubt thinking Harry was doing the King harm. I caught her as she was about to rush past me, holding her around the waist as I told her to watch and wait, even as she struggled against me to try and help her King. She went still, as did the rest of us, when Harry suddenly started glowing, and Gandalf's magic was felt in the air, before he too started glowing. Both men had looks of intense concentration on their faces, sweat beading on their foreheads, and their magic fluctuating wildly about them. The room became so full of magic it made it slightly hard to breathe, and I discretely motioned to one of the men by the door to open it again, letting the magic slide through into the air, where it battled against the unhappy emotions of the town.

We all watched in awe as the two wizards battled the evil magic in the King, as Theoden visibly became younger the longer they fought, as he became more aware of his surroundings as well as what was happening in his mind, and we all watched as a look of determination crossed his face before he lost all signs of old age except a few grey hairs here and there. Harry and Gandalf stopped glowing at exactly the same time, and both stepped back to stand a few feet away in front of the King, only for a white blur to race past them and embrace the King.

Harry turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, and I just shrugged, sheepish.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Legolas' P.O.V.

I watched out of the corner of my eye the magic flowing around the two Istari; however, my attention was mainly on the woman dressed in white that Aragorn was holding back from rushing over to the King. I watched as she stilled, and looked on at the impressive feat of magic going on in front of her in admiration, and I noticed the way her eyes zeroed in on Harry, before lighting up in interest, and a strange emotion crossed her face before it was gone as the King started to become himself again. I decided I'd watch her carefully, she could not be allowed to try and interfere with Harry and Aragorn's relationship; it was rare to see a love so pure.

*.*.*.*.*

Harry's P.O.V.

After the King was feeling better, and the Worm was banished from the land, we all sat down to have a rest, particularly Gandalf and I; using that much magic in a person's mind without harming said person, and fighting someone with the same level of magic as Gandalf who could fight without worrying about harming the mind of the person, and having to stop Saruman's magic from creating irrevocable damage, was no easy feat. We were both weary after that taxing exercise. I sat with Aragorn on one side of me, leaning into his side, with Gandalf on the other, talking about a great prank the twins of Rivendell had instigated on the Lord Elrond. I smiled slightly as I listened; just enjoying the peace we had while we had it, knowing it would be gone soon. Theoden sat across from us, smiling softly at seeing me again, we had both missed each other; he was like a nephew to me, and I like an uncle to him. If he had had a choice, I have no doubt he would have joined myself and his father on some of our hunts in the Wilds, having never heard of a better adventure at such a young age.

I looked at Theoden, taking in all the lines he has on his face, the slightly greying hair, and the few grey hairs in his beard, and I let out a quiet sigh, knowing I had missed a lot while Aragorn and I were travelling between Rivendell and The Shire. I knew he would have had a tough time being King in these times; it was only a matter of time before a full-out war started. I couldn't imagine how difficult it would have been to have to rule with that on my mind, never mind having to do all else a king has to do. I felt respect grow for Theoden, and I knew Aragorn knew what I was thinking, for he squeezed my hand slightly. I tuned back into Gandalf, though I knew he knew of my moment of inattention, and I smiled at him apologetically while he just smiled sympathetically at me, as if he knew where my thoughts were, as I have no doubt he did.

We all became quiet as Theoden asked "Where is my son? Where is Theodred?" and I looked at him in surprise, having not known he had a son, though I should have; he would have had to have an heir. I listened in silence as the King's niece told Theoden his son had died while on a raid of orcs. I bowed my head in respect; he had been shot by a poisoned arrow, but had managed to live through a week, only lately succumbing to the poison. I listened with one ear as Theoden left the room while telling others to organise the funeral. I disentangled myself from Aragorn's arms, knowing Theoden needed someone to rage to that wouldn't hold it against him. I squeezed Aragorn's and Gandalf's shoulders before getting up and following Theoden to his room, where he was standing facing the window, looking out at the town of Edoras, his shoulders shaking slightly even as he tried to keep the tears inside. I looked behind me when I heard the swishing of fabrics, and noticed the King's niece had followed her uncle also. I smiled at her before walking up to Theoden and placing my hand on his shoulder, just giving him silent support until he was ready to start talking. If I had looked back I would have noticed the way Lady Eowyn was blushing and looking at me, but all of my attention was on the King, trying to help him with the loss of his only son. I vaguely heard the door being shut, before I turned Theoden around and placed both hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes before bringing him into a hug, knowing he just needed to cry at the moment. He would get to the raging part later. I held him as he finally let go, sobs racking his body as he clutched desperately at me, the only source of comfort he could get. He knew I would not scold him for showing his emotions in private, as his father had done to him. He knew I would just be here for him, no matter what; after all, that's what family does, is it not?

*.*.*.*.*.*

It was after sundown by the time Theoden had stopped crying or raging, and then apologising for it. I rolled my eyes at just the thought of it, silly boy that he was. I walked through the halls, eventually coming upon mine and Aragorn's room, slipping inside trying to be as quiet as possible. I knew Aragorn was awake, just resting in bed waiting up for me. I smiled slightly as I stripped off until I was only in my trousers, and quietly snuck into bed beside him; immediately I felt his arms wrap around me, bringing me into his embrace. I smiled as I relaxed, inhaling his comforting smell and resting my head in the crook of his neck, placing little butterfly kisses there as I felt him rest his head on mine. I knew he just needed to make sure I was fine; even though nothing had happened to me, even the thought of one of us dying was like a physical pain to the other. We also had the thought of what could have happened to Frodo, and were both worrying about our little brother. I sighed as we slowly slipped into the dream world, wondering how safe Frodo is.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I stood beside Theoden as we watched the rock being put back in front of the tomb of his forefathers, which now held his son. I had my hand on his shoulder, showing my silent support even as others started leaving, having paid their respects for the young heir. Eowyn stayed with her uncle, his arm around her as she tried to stop the tears from coming, she was no doubt going to miss her cousin. Soon, it was only the Fellowship and Theoden and Eowyn left at the burial site. I wouldn't leave Theoden and the others wouldn't leave me; apart from maybe Boromir, but he was at least honourable enough to pay his respects and not fight with me at a funeral. I sighed as I turned to watch the sun; I was always thinking the worst of Boromir, it is always possible he could have a kind heart to people other than his little brother. I straightened as I caught sight of a horse that looked like it had two riders, one of which was falling off. I took my hand off Théoden's shoulder and started running for the horse. I heard Aragorn behind me telling the King why I just suddenly took off, before I was out of hearing range.

I slowed as I came up to the horse, calming it down quickly with my magic; there was no time to calm it normally. I stroked the horse's face for a second, before coming around to its side to see a little girl trying to wake what looked like her brother. I made my footsteps loud as I walked closer to her, in order not to scare her, even as she looked up fearfully. I crouched down beside her, my hand on her shoulder, sending calming waves of magic around me to calm her down, even if it was cheating. I smiled down at her, saying "I'm going to pick your brother up and place him on the horse, and then I'll do the same for you while I hold him up, and I'll lead you to the King's hall, alright? I promise no harm will come to you while I'm here," and as she nodded, I leant down and picked up the young boy, no older than ten, and placed him on the back of the horse, holding both steady so they didn't move about too much. I leant down again and quickly picked the little girl up, putting her behind her brother, before grabbing the reins of the horse and keeping one hand on the boy's arm, even as the little girl wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep him steady, and leading the horse to the town and eventually the Hall.

As we walked up the steps to outside the Hall, I looked up from watching the boy slowly wake as I heard footsteps hurrying down the steps to us, and noticed it was the Lady Eowyn with blankets for the children. I quickly helped the little girl down and picked the boy up again and setting him on his own feet as he became aware of his surroundings. I steadied him as he swayed a little, no doubt from lack of food, and took one of the blankets from Eowyn and wrapped it around the boy as she did the same for the girl, before leading the both of them into the hall and making them sit at a table as Lady Eowyn brought them some hot stew to eat. I sat beside the little girl and glanced up when I felt Aragorn sit beside me. I smiled wearily at him before leaning my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me, hugging me to him. I looked to the side to see the little girl looking at us with big eyes, no doubt having not seen two men so close before. I grinned at her, and she blinked at me before giggling slightly and returning to her stew. I didn't notice Eowyn looking at us with a confused frown on her face before turning away from us and watching the children.

I listened as the little boy told his story, about his village being attacked by orcs and being sent here by their mother, to warn the King that the orcs were getting closer to Edoras. I listened patiently as several people debated about what to do; whether to move to Helms Deep or to fight an open war. I knew that the King would eventually choose Helms Deep, wanting to protect his people as much as possible, even if there were a few drawbacks. I tuned out of the discussion to try and figure out the safest route through the country to get to the stronghold. I heard Aragorn in my head giving a few suggestions before he joined the debate as well, knowing Helms Deep was probably the best option.

I stayed silent as the others argued about where to go, Aragorn only putting in comments when he could sound neutral. I smiled slightly as Gandalf got slightly exasperated with the King before everyone finally acquiesced to going to Helms Deep. I got up at the same time as Gandalf and we both headed to the stables, he grumbling about the King's decision while I just smiled slightly before saying, "You know he would have chosen Helms Deep anyway; it is the best way to protect his people, whether we like it or not," and he sighed before nodding slightly. I rolled my eyes at his antics, even as we both walked toward Shadowfax in the stables. I helped him get Shadowfax ready, and then stood beside the beautiful horse and stroking it's head, stopping it from going as I looked up into Gandalf's eyes.

We both grew sombre as he knew what I wanted to speak about, what was stopping me from just wishing him good luck and sending him on his way, as it were. I looked at him for a moment, before looking back to Shadowfax as the horse butted its head against my hand. I kept my attention on the horse as I felt tears in my eyes, and I asked the question that had been trying to burst free from the moment he fell, "Why did you let go? Why did you not just stay holding on, so that I could pull us back up? Why did you have to _die_?"

He looked at me silently for almost a minute before replying, "What would you have done if you had been in my place? Would you have stayed holding on when there was a rather large chance that it would make both of us fall, you to your death, and I to my rebirth? Would you have preferred me to be the one who lived again with the knowledge that it was my fault both of us died, yet you were the one that would have stayed dead? You, who have found your true love, and have a family of hobbits? I like to think I know you pretty well, Harry, and I know you would have done the same as me, had it been you the Balrog's whip had caught. You are my best friend, Harry; I could not let you fall to your death. I would not. So I did the only thing I could; I let go and let myself die instead of both of us, safe in the knowledge that Aragorn did not have to lose the only person he will ever come to love, that Frodo would not have to lose his big brother, and that Bilbo would not have to lose his eldest nephew. You have a lot more to live for than I, Harry, even though I would have lived for you."

I felt my tears spill over onto my cheeks as I listened to Gandalf speak, and I felt relief that it had not been the fact that he had just given up that stopped him from holding on; that he didn't have any hope left. As he finished, I threw my arms around him, holding him tightly as I wept into his shoulder, crying out all the pain, despair, and anger I had kept bottled up inside of me. He held me as he let me cry, no doubt knowing I would feel better after this.

After a while I calmed down enough to pull back slightly, and look up at him. He smiled down at me as I said, "You're my best friend, Gandalf. I don't want to have to go through that again, but I understand," and I hugged him again, the both of us standing there for a few minutes, just revelling in the fact we were both alive and well.

I pulled back as I felt Aragorn coming, and smiled sheepishly at Gandalf, having kept him from leaving. I quickly helped him mount up on Shadowfax, before he told me, "Watch for my coming on the fifth day, at dawn look to the east. I shall find Eomer and the rest of his soldiers, and we shall be at Helms Deep before all hope is lost," I nodded at him as he kicked Shadowfax into a gallop, rushing through the doors just as Aragorn wrapped his arms around me from behind. I relaxed into his arms as we watched Gandalf ride into the distance, quickly becoming a small speck on the horizon, before we could not see him anymore. I turned around in Aragorn's arms and buried my face in his neck, holding him tightly; afraid he would disappear.

"I heard everything that was said, through our bond," He whispered into my ear. I nodded into his shoulder, having suspected he would have. I felt his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair as my hand ran up and down his back, both of us giving comfort to the other. I knew the thought of myself and Gandalf switching places had scared him, more than he was likely to admit aloud, and I needed the comfort of bringing up the memories of Gandalf's death and coming to terms with them.

We pulled apart when we heard someone clearing their throat, and I wondered quickly how I didn't hear them come in. I looked up to see Lady Eowyn standing in the doorway, an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes. I looked at Aragorn curiously, wondering if he knew what it was, to see him glaring slightly at the King's niece. I blinked in shock, before turning back to Eowyn, "Our apologies, Lady Eowyn. It has been a long week," and I grabbed Aragorn's hand and pulled him out of the stables after me, wondering why he was glaring at the woman.

*.*.*.*.*.*

It was not long before everyone was packed and on the road to Helms Deep; half of the guards at the front, and half at the back, guarding the people. I rode beside Aragorn, with Gimli and Eowyn in front of us, as Legolas and Theoden rode behind us. Gimli was regaling Eowyn with stories of his homeland, as Aragorn and I listened in. When Gimli mentioned the similarities between dwarf men and women being so close that there were thought to be only dwarf men, I looked at Aragorn in confusion, and he smirked at me as he mimed 'It's the beards' as I snorted in laughter. I had thought all dwarves I had seen on my journeys with Gandalf had been male, and they had just kept the females hidden. I shook my head in amusement, laughing lightly as Gimli accidentally set his horse off at a gallop, managing to fall backwards off the poor beast. I felt amusement through the bond and knew Aragorn was trying not to laugh.

I looked further ahead as I heard a commotion, even as Eowyn helped Gimli back onto his horse. I looked at Aragorn in concern; there shouldn't be any reason for the size of commotion coming from the front. We both rode forward to see what the disturbance was, before I cursed and quickly turned and galloped back to the King. I shouted to him as I rode passed to get the Rohirrim, "We're under attack, Wargs and Orcs!" before turning and riding off, not waiting to see if the rest of the small army had heard me, I just needed the King to hear.

I took out my sword as I rode forward, ready to attack at any time. As I crested the hill, I immediately attacked any and all Wargs or Orcs in my path while simultaneously taking stock of the situation. I cursed under my breath as I saw the amount attacking us; we would lose needed men in this attack. As I fought, I cautiously searched around for Aragorn, finally seeing him near the middle of the battle, fighting with a few others at his side. I sighed in relief before I heard a shout and turned to see Gimli with a dead Warg lying on top of him and an alive one climbing on top of that trying to eat him. I snorted slightly at the sight before picking up a fallen spear and throwing it with deadly accuracy at the live Warg, letting Gimli deal with getting them both off of him. I rolled my eyes even as I turned my horse to block an attack from an Orc coming from behind me. I quickly killed it and its Warg before turning back to the battle just in time to be knocked off my horse by a Warg and its rider flying at me. I rolled with the fall before standing and reaching up to the orc as it went to ride past and flung myself into the saddle.

I head-butted the Orc, hoping to make it at least fall off, but it just shook its head to clear it and snarled at me. I rolled my eyes heavenward before taking one of my many daggers and stabbing it in the chest before getting pulled off the Warg as the orc fell, as the dagger lodged itself in the orcs rib bones, with my hand caught in a strap on the saddle. I let go of my dagger as I struggled to get my hand free, looking behind me to see where the Warg was going, my eyes opening wide as I saw we were heading for the cliff face. I didn't notice I had shouted out to Aragorn in my head, or that I had started bleeding from the way the strap was rubbing around my wrist. What I did notice, as my hand finally came free, was I was no longer on solid ground, and falling.

I cursed before I cried out as my body hit a rock that jutted out of the cliff face, my body flaring in pain as I tried to find any purchase in the rock so I didn't keep falling. I vaguely heard Aragorn screaming my name in my head before I felt my back hit the water and my mind went black.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aragorn's P.O.V.

I stabbed a Warg and its rider before my head shot up as I heard Harry shout my name in my head. I turned around just in time to see a Warg tumble off the side of the cliff, with Harry stuck to its side. I cried his name out loud and in my head, even as I felt pain come from his side of the bond before it went black. It was still there, to my eternal relief, but I could tell he was unconscious. I quickly killed any Orc in my way as I rushed to the side of the cliff, Legolas and Gimli following me. I dismounted by an Orc at the Cliffside and quickly yanked Harry's dagger out of it, searching the Orc for anything else of Harry's before getting back on my horse and carefully trying to find a way down to the bottom of the cliff. I vaguely heard Legolas shouting to Boromir where we were going before I found a pathway that looked safe enough for horses to climb down, and quickly started trotting down it, not caring anymore for the winding down battle, Gimli following with Legolas bringing up the rear.

I felt pain through the bond and knew Harry was at least partially conscious, though there were no words coming through so I knew he wasn't very aware at the moment. I tried sending calming emotions to him, not knowing if it was working or even helping, but it was all I could do at the moment as I tried to find my beloved.

We came to the bottom of the cliff after more than an hour of careful riding, and started following the tide of the river, knowing it would have pulled Harry along as he was no doubt unconscious in the water. As we rode, my panic mounted, for I could not tell if Harry was getting better or worse, all I felt from him was a dull throbbing, and knowing he was in a lot of pain was not helping. We started looking in the water or any outcropping of land in the river, hoping to catch sight of Harry before he drowned or made himself worse. Before my panic came too high, I noticed a black shape further down on one of the islands, and I quickly raced over there, crying out in relief as I recognised the mop of messy hair poking out from underneath his cloak. I quickly dismounted and ran over to Harry, kneeling down and gently rolling him over while hearing the others coming up behind me.

I looked at his face to see it had a few cuts, before my attention was taken by his eyes opening, though they were unfocused in pain, I could see he was struggling to stay conscious. I sagged slightly in relief before jumping as his hand came to rest on my face, showing he knew who it was. I laughed through my tears - when did I start crying? - And placed a kiss to his forehead before gently picking him up, trying not to jar his wounds too much. I stood slowly, making sure not to jostle him too much, and turned to place him on my horse. As soon as he was seated, I leapt up behind him, looking over to the others with relief in my eyes, before setting off at a careful trot out of the river and onto the grassy fields, heading slowly but surely to Helms Deep.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry's P.O.V.

As Aragorn lifted me onto his horse, I had to fight off unconsciousness with a figurative stick, knowing it would do no good to fall asleep when I might have a concussion. I gasped slightly as we set off at a slow trot, before my body quickly grew used to the gentle swaying motion. I sat up slightly as I felt my energy coming back very slowly, no doubt from my close proximity with Aragorn, the bond helping me heal slightly. I leaned back comfortably against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked at Legolas and Gimli and smiled tiredly at them, knowing they were worried as well, just not as much as Aragorn. As we rode, I started healing my more major injuries with my magic, trying as hard as I could not to just fall asleep. I healed all my broken bones I had gotten by hitting that rock outcropping, and healed all injuries on my head; this taking up most of my energy. Now that I knew I was safe I rested my head in the crook of Aragorn's neck and slowly fell asleep, with the swaying of the horse's strides lulling me to sleep as much as Aragorn's breathing.

*.*.*.*.*.*

I was jolted awake by the surprise, horror, and dread coming from Aragorn. I blearily looked up to see what had happened and all signs of tiredness disappeared from my body instantly, replaced with adrenaline, and flowing magic. I stared, wide-eyed, at the army of at least ten-thousand Orcs and Uruk-Hai marching no doubt towards Helms Deep. I sighed tiredly, even as I brought my magic to attention; it was time I set some traps for some Uruk-Hai. I felt wicked amusement flow through me before I let my magic loose, letting it take shape as I guided it, setting traps that would hopefully slow down the army and weaken it considerably. I felt Aragorn laughing behind me, knowing what I was doing, and then I heard him whispering to Legolas and Gimli, telling them what I was doing, and they started laughing quietly as well. I smirked lightly, before mentally smacking Aragorn over the head and telling him to get a move on; we had to hurry and warn the King. He looked at me in concern, knowing the faster pace would not do my body any good, but I just smiled reassuringly at him and nodded. He nodded back and we sped up into a gallop, going as fast as the horse could go with two people on its back and not get tired too early.

It wasn't until dusk that we came over a hill and spotted Helms Deep in the distance, and I, knowing nobody would be able to see us in the dark, let a ball of light come into being on my palm, spreading light outwards so the horses could see where they were going and letting the people in the stronghold know we were coming. As soon as we came within 400 metres of the gate, we could hear people shouting to open the gate. I smiled slightly as the gates started to open, and we galloped straight through, barely pausing to let everyone know we were alive and well, before turning down a side road and heading up stairs to get to the centre of the Deep, to find the King.

As soon as we stopped I jumped down from the horse, my face a picture of determination as I asked one of the guards if the King was inside. He nodded at me and I nodded back before striding forward and pushing the doors open with a bang, a similar greeting as Edoras, and announced, quite eloquently, "We have a problem," as I walked up to the King. I didn't take any notice of the other people in the room, for if I did, I have no doubt I would have fainted from shock.

As it was, I could feel my magic healing all of the little things from my little tumble off the cliff, knowing I probably looked a bit of a mess. I watched as Theoden turned to look at me, a concerned frown on his face as he saw the state I was in, before my words registered and he asked, "What could possibly be worse than having an army of Orcs and Uruk-Hai nearly at our doorstep?"

I smiled thinly and answered "An army of Orcs and Uruk-Hai that number no less than ten thousand," I watched as his face drained of colour and his eyes became slightly bigger, before he nodded and sat down. I watched him for a minute, and he looked up at me as if seeking help. I nodded, not noticing the soft amber eyes that watched my every move; as if afraid I would disappear if he looked away. I started ordering people to change everything,; more archers on the battlements, but close enough so they could run to the main gate if needed, more reinforcements on the main gate, get a scout ahead to warn of the incoming army, to see how long we had left, more weapons made, and a whole boat-load of other things. I walked up to a map of the stronghold and started discussing tactics with a few of the leading guards there, before we decided on a few plans and started to set them out. I told one of the other guards to make sure there were no woman and children outside of the caves and to have a few guards stationed close to there so they could help guard them as well.

I looked to Aragorn, who was looking at me with a bit of awe, and I blushed slightly as I realised I had basically taken over the King's duties. I walked up to him and kissed him softly, before making him sit down beside the King, before I knelt down in front of Theoden, waiting until his eyes met mine.

"Theoden, do not make me punish you like I did when you were a child," We both smiled slightly at that, even as he puffed up indignantly, "I know I may be your honorary uncle, but that does not mean I actually am. I cannot lead these men to victory like their King can, nor can I give them the moral they need. They are looking to you to lead them, whether it is to victory or defeat, and they are looking to you to help keep their families safe. You cannot let these people down, Theoden, unless you choose not to fight and give yourself and your country over to Saruman, and we both know that will not happen. You cannot fail, nephew, because these people do not care which way they go, as long as if they are to die fighting, it will be for a cause, for a purpose, and not just unneeded battles. If we are to win, which I have no doubt we will, you will lead these people to happiness, even if it is not the end of the war after the end of this battle. What you need to do, now, though, is lead these people without fear, without caution, and with all the recklessness in the world; for what is death, but the next great adventure? If we can die to give other people hope, then we shall; but we will not go down without a fight, and Saruman and Sauron both will tremble at even the thought of Rohan's last stand. We will fight like we never have before, and we will kill every single Orc and Uruk-Hai out there that even thought of killing one of us. Do I make myself clear, King Theoden?" I stepped back as I said my last part, as Theoden stood up with a proud tilt to his head, and nodded to me determinedly. I nodded back, even as cheers broke out amongst the others in the room who had listened to my little pep talk. I smiled slightly bashfully at Aragorn as he stood cheering as well, before I walked over to him and stood at his side, looking out at all the rest. I noticed Legolas and Gimli cheering with the others as well, and rolled my eyes slightly at them, before I turned to face Theoden again, except this time from the side, and shouted "All hail Theoden King!" as I bowed, the rest following my example.

I looked up and winked at Theoden as we all rose, and people started to leave the room, a new hope, and determination in their chests, and a new reason to fight in their minds. When everyone but I, Aragorn, Theoden and a few stragglers were left, I turned back to the map of Helms Deep. Before I could get too deep into strategies, I heard a voice I had never thought to hear again, a voice I had hoped to hear every day since I came to this world.

"You haven't changed at all, have you, Harry?"

I whirled around, denying everything that my mind was telling me, even as I saw it with my own two eyes. I stared at him, the only father figure I had known from earth; he looked exactly the same as he had when I left; same brown hair streaked with grey, same golden amber eyes, and the same gentle nature hidden slightly by battle-hardened emotions. I felt Aragorn come up beside me in concern, though the only thing I could do was gasp out a single name,

"Remus?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: I will not make excuses for my extraordinarily late update, I can just say inspiration has never been a friend of mine, and likes to leave whenever it desires.

Other than that, I hope this is a good chapter for you all, and is a good apology for not updating in so long. Please review


	12. Chapter 11: The Love of a Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately

Warnings: I am _extremely _bad with writing in the present tense and then going to the past tense, so I am sorry if I do that here and have not managed to correct it. There will be a lot of fighting, this will be a slash story, but not 'in your face', and always kissing faces off slash. Just love and respect

Summary: After the Light-side was decimated in the 'Final Battle', Harry finds himself in a new world, with a new love, family and a new understanding of certain traits.

**Please Review!** I would like to know if people like this, and how I could improve, as this is my first ever story =]

**Previously:**

I whirled around, denying everything that my mind was telling me, even as I saw it with my own two eyes. I stared at him, the only father figure I had known from earth; he looked exactly the same as he had when I left; same brown hair streaked with grey, same golden amber eyes, and the same gentle nature hidden slightly by battle-hardened emotions. I felt Aragorn come up beside me in concern, though the only thing I could do was gasp out a single name,

"Remus?"

**Harry Potter and the Heart of Gondor**

Chapter 11 – The Love of a Father

**Remus' Point of View**

I looked up from where I was standing against the wall behind the King of this land as I heard the door bang open, and I felt my heart swell at the sight before me. It was the one person I had been looking for all of this time, the one person I would cross worlds for, as I had; Harry, my honorary godson/son. I watched as he walked in, announcing there was a problem. I couldn't find anything in myself to care about anything going wrong at this point in time, I was too happy to finally see my honorary son again, to be able to hear his voice, and to see that he obviously hadn't matured all that much since I last saw him. His hair still looked the same, untameable, and wild, sticking out in every direction, and his eyes were still the brightest green I had ever seen. He was still even the same height, from what I could see, as he was when he left, although I could tell he was much fitter now, and had learned new fighting, if the way he was moving was anything to go by. I could tell he still liked to joke, and that had been nurtured and he was obviously more fun loving now; it was good to see this world had done some good for him.

I watched as Harry walked up to the King, saying something about there being an army of ten-thousand what sounded like urks; they were obviously the enemy, and if the growing apprehension and shock in everyone's faces were any indication, they had never fought against an army so large before. I watched in pride as Harry quickly took charge of the situation, letting the King come over the shock, coming up with strategies, the likes of which I hadn't even imagined could have been possible with so little men, but he still somehow managed to make the Keep well defended and ready to fight, all the while keeping the women and children safe. I felt shock as I watched him kiss a man that stood at his side, though I felt immeasurable happiness that Harry had finally found someone to share his life with.

My pride in Harry grew as I watched how he knelt in front of the King, giving him a pep talk that was heard by all and boosted the morale of everyone so that when he stepped back everyone cheered for him, before all bowing down to the king, thought Harry only bowed at the waist, as did the man he kissed earlier. As Harry turned back to the map on the table, I stepped forward slightly, and smiling, said, "You haven't changed at all, have you, Harry?"

As he whirled around to see me, and I saw the disbelief and hope in his eyes, I knew everything would be all right between us, even if it didn't go back to the way it was before.

**Harry's Point of View**

As I looked into the face I knew so well, the face of the only father figure I had ever known, I could think only of how this could be a miracle, even as I heard Aragorn behind me gasp in shock and recognition; he knew who Remus was. I felt tears fill my eyes and slowly fall down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to even try and wipe them away, knowing more would follow. As I stared in shock and hope at Remus, he smiled at me; the smile I had always loved, the smile that had always said everything would be fine, one way or another, and I knew, as soon as he smiled like that, that he was really here, really in this other world, and ready to fight by my side again, if the armour he had on was any indication. I immediately hurtled myself at him, my arms going around him in a hug that I had missed for so many years, and I felt his arms come around me to catch me and to steady himself from falling, even as he laughed slightly at my reaction. I buried my head into his shoulder, still being the same height as I was when I left, and still being able to snuggle into him like a little child as I had done when I needed someone around, and I felt my tears falling faster even as I laughed a watery laugh of complete joy. I felt his own tears fall into my hair, even as he tightened his arms around me, drawing me deeper into his embrace, and making it feel like he would never let go.

I pulled myself away from Remus as I felt Aragorn's shock finally permeating my own bubble of emotion, and I turned to beckon him up to me. He came up to me and I caught his hand in my own, pulling him right up next to me, before we both turned to Remus, and I grinned at his raised eyebrow, before introducing Remus to Aragorn,

"Aragorn, this is Remus, my dad for all intents and purposes, and Remus, this is Aragorn, my, ah, significant other," and as I watched, Aragorn bowed before Remus, before standing back up and holding out his hand. I watched in slight shock; Aragorn had bowed to no-one except Kings, and only when needed. I felt my love for Aragorn grow even more if that was possible, and as Remus glanced at me, saw the bowing was out of ordinary for Aragorn, and smiled before shaking his hand, I could tell Remus already approved of Aragorn. As they let go of each other's hands I immediately glomped Aragorn and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before I hugged Remus again. I pulled back after a minute, reaching for Aragorn's hand, and as I took it, I asked with all the shock and disbelief I owned, "How in the _world_ are you here?"

I felt Aragorn's amusement at my tone of voice, and immediately whacked him on the chest, as I normally do when he does something unsavoury, and I felt the way his amusement doubled but he still managed to feel apologetic at the same time. I turned a glare on him, watching as his lips twitched before my eyes narrowed and he calmed himself, looking 'innocent'. I rolled my eyes before looking expectantly at Remus, watching as he watched us with a somewhat indulgent smile, thought I could see the happiness and curiosity in his eyes. I had absolutely no doubts that he was happy for me, and the thought made me grin in glee.

As Remus was about to start explaining, everyone heard the sound of a horn, and for a moment I felt dread that the battle was going to start so soon, but then I realised it wasn't an orc horn. I looked up at Aragorn in shock, noticing his eyes were wide with surprise too, before I turned to Remus, and said, "Hold that thought," then I turned and dragged Aragorn with me as I ran out the door, following the walls of the keep to the top to look over the ramparts, to see an army of elves marching up to the gates of the keep. I felt more than heard Remus stop behind us, not even out of breath from the mad dash to the walls. As soon as I noticed the elf leading the army, I shouted to the guards, "Open the gates! These are friends! And someone get the King!" and as soon as I saw the guards running to open the gates, I turned to Aragorn and Remus with a wide smile on my face, before I sprinted off to meet Haldir in front of the gate.

As soon as I got down the steps and Haldir had spotted me, I leaped into his arms, even as he swung me around to keep from falling over, and exclaimed into his ear, "I am so god damn glad you came here I was getting worried that we might have a problem fighting the army and that we would lose and I would never see you again and now you're here and Thank you!" all in one breath. I felt him chuckle, before I let go of him and Aragorn hugged him as well, saying quietly "You are _most_ welcome here," I smiled as I looked around for the king, knowing he would be overjoyed to have more help for this battle, and we would need to discuss where would be best for the elves to help. I soon spotted Theoden standing next to Eowyn at the bottom of the steps, and as I walked up to them, I felt irritation coming from Aragorn, and sent a mental nudge, asking without words what had irritated him. I blinked when all I got was a grumble about people looking at what was his, so I just shrugged it off as Aragorn being possessive again. I looked up and noticed Eowyn was staring at me, but I couldn't see anything wrong with her, so I just ignored her and grinned at Theoden, seeing a light return to his eyes, he had obviously been despairing about the welfare of his people if it was just us who fought. I could tell even with the extra numbers, Theoden was very worried about this battle. He was afraid. And I could not blame him.

As I looked around at the people nearest me, I could see that even though they were relieved, they were also scared. Scared they would die, scared they would not last the night, and as I saw that, I remembered back to the night before the Final Battle on Earth, the way everyone had looked to me for guidance, and all I could think at this moment was I was glad they already had a leader, one that was willing to be that leader. I looked to Theoden again, and saw him watching me, as though searching for signs of defeat, or perhaps he was looking to me for hope. I looked him in the eye, and I smiled. I instantly saw the relief in his eyes, before he got back the determined look he had had when I gave him a pep talk before.

I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw Remus standing behind me, smiling down at me, while I mentally huffed at still being shorter than everyone. I vaguely felt amusement through the bond with Aragorn, before he went back to talking to Haldir and I mentally pouted before I shook my head and grabbed Remus' hand, pulling him through the keep back to the room the king had been in when I first arrived, asking someone along the way to get weapons from the armoury ready for Remus and for myself, as I wanted a few more daggers and another sword, in case I lost any. I turned to Remus after I made my request saying, "Even if you will not fight on the front lines, I will not have you vulnerable with only your magic to help you, even if that might be enough in this world. You still remember how to wield a sword, correct?" while smirking slightly to challenge Remus. I heard him snort as I turned back around, before we entered the main room of the keep, noticing there was no-one else in there by now, and we went over to the table with the map on it, and we sat down facing each other. I knew this was most likely going to be a rather long talk, so I made myself as comfortable as I could on these hard wooden chairs, and waited patiently as Remus got his thoughts into order, as we both knew there was no point in me asking the question that was on my mind, as it could be the only question I had for now, if I wasn't worried about the incoming battle.

I heard Aragorn come in, and I turned and smiled at him as he came to sit next to me, pulling me into his arms and resting his head on mine, before I turned back and watched as Remus took a deep breath, before letting it out and looking at me, smiling slightly before beginning.

"Alright, I suppose I should start with how I knew you weren't dead to begin with…"

**Remus' Point of View**

"Alright, I suppose I should start with how I knew you weren't dead to begin with…

I was in the hospital wing when you came to this world, so I didn't know what had happened until the next morning, when someone told me what they were able to see from their spot on the ground behind everyone. Basically all they saw was first the colours of the spells from no doubt your duel, and two bursts of light, one a bright white, and the other a bright, blood, red, that shot into the sky, going higher and brighter until they couldn't see you anymore. I'd already guessed by then that it was you and Voldemort, though I didn't know what the point of going into the sky was. When I was told you didn't come back down, neither of you did, I immediately started thinking about what could have happened, even while everyone else thought you had died in the stratosphere. I knew you hadn't, as you are my cub, and I have a certain link with you that would not be there if you were dead.

After I had healed, I spent almost all of my time in the library, trying to figure out what had happened, with only Madam Pince there to help me look for books that could even suggest what could have happened. Dumbledore, who yes, is still alive, couldn't help all that much, because he was busy trying to rebuild the Wizarding world, but when he could help, he found the more important books. When I finally found some mention to glowing people-" Here I smirked slightly before continuing, "-I'd already searched through more than a quarter of the Restricted Section of the library, knowing such powerful magicks would not be in the regular section for the students. It had taken me near a year to even skim through all of them, just searching for even a hint of that glow, but while I didn't find out what it was until after that, I did find out some other interesting things.

One of these things is; how our magic is affecting our old world. While the muggles thought that it was their polluting of the air and sea that was causing the earth's slow destruction, it was actually our magic, and it had been going on for a lot longer than the muggles ever knew of. You see, when we release our magic into spells, about half of that magic used goes into the air, while the other half is turned into the actual spell, and the magic that is released into the air rises up to the stratosphere, and is then pushed back down to the earth, only to rise again, in a never ending circle. Now this circle, of ever expanding, uncontrollable magic, is harming the atmosphere of the earth, and will completely obliterate it, eventually. The reason the earth even bothers to keep the magic on earth, is because if the magic got into the rest of the universe, into space that has no oxygen and where the heat of the sun is more pronounced, it would react extraordinarily badly. It would basically make the entire universe implode, destroying all life of any form, on all worlds and all suns, with a chain reaction from one solar system to the next.

Now, when I found out what the glow around yourself and Voldemort had meant, that it was your aura, I realised it was your magic making itself stronger, strong enough to break through the atmosphere of this world, and strong enough to contain itself so it wouldn't go out of control without the earth to protect it. I guess you could say your magic went independent for a little bit. Now, when I figured this out, I admit I did become slightly worried for you, having to put up with just Voldemort in space, but then I thought; why would your magic make you go into space, where you would most likely continue duelling with Voldemort anyway, when you could just duel on earth? Then I realised what a stupid theory it was to think your magic just put you into space with no reason, so I thought; where could it make you go, when you are in space, that wouldn't be earth? And then I realised….. to another planet. And when I realised this, I immediately started to search for a way to find out which planet you had gone to, and if there was a way for me to follow. I was not about to let you live alone after what we had been through, even if a fair number of years had already passed. I had no idea if time would move differently on another planet, of if it would be the same. Still, I didn't want to miss out on anything in your life, though it seems like I have missed out on a lot." I smiled sadly at that, before getting up and getting a glass of water. As I sat back down, I noticed Harry had rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder, and Aragorn was slowly stroking Harry's back with one hand, while the other held one of Harry's hand in his own against his chest. I felt tears in my eyes at the sight, happy that Harry really had finally found someone he could be with who would accept him for who and what he is. I quickly continued before I could break down crying from emotional overload, wanting to get this over with so I could learn about what Harry had gone through in this world. "After another three years of searching, I had skimmed through all of the books in Hogwarts that could even possible have a mention of getting to another world, so I took my searches to other places.

I first started in America, going to Washington DC and the magic school that was there, having had Albus ask ahead for permission to be on campus and find out if there was anything there. I spent nearly five years there, though this time I did take time off to just relax after the war. I can tell you this right now Harry, there was no-one in the world that was not grateful for the end of the war; even the dark side was sick of having their own killed, and I know some of them just did not want to continue killing. I made a few friends at that school, but none were close enough to tell them of what had happened; you see, it wasn't common knowledge that you weren't actually dead; there was only myself, Albus and Madam Pince that knew. Everyone else thought you had died to save them, and I didn't bother correcting them, when you would have done so without a thought. And, in a way, you did die for them, knowingly or not, because you gave up your life on earth for the people of that world, and had to start anew in this world, though I can easily see you didn't have too hard a time, and I am glad for that.

Anyway, after America, I went about Europe, hoping to find something, anything, to even suggest there was a way to contact you, though I didn't hold much hopes for being able to follow you. It wasn't until I had reached Russia –having gone to the major parts of Europe and finding nothing- that I came across a ritual that granted passage to the afterlife. I didn't think much of it at first, but after I had read through another few books, and I couldn't keep my head away from that ritual, I started thinking I could perhaps change it to better suit my needs. And then it was like a light had gone on in my head, almost like I was waking up after a particularly bad sleep, and I knew how I could change it, what I should change it into, and how to find which world you were on. It was actually pretty simple, now that I think about it. You see, all I needed to find you was a variation on the 'Point Me' spell, one that instead of pointing you in the right direction, it gave you the coordinates of that person or thing. Changing both were simple enough, getting the ingredients for the ritual, however, was another matter. It did, though, make me wonder why it took me so long to find a ritual that could so easily be changed.

Of course, I had gone straight to Albus with my discovery, and when he had finished examining what I would need, he shocked me by asking straight out what the problem was. Of course, I thought he had gone even battier than he originally had, but then he explained what each component of the ritual could, and very well might, be. You see, for the ritual, I needed five different types of magic. Five types of magic, that when together, would create the same amount of power your magic and Voldemort's magic combined would be. For this, I needed spiritual magic, ritual magic, blood magic, light magic, and dark magic. Now, the blood and dark magic were very easy to create, as I was considered a dark creature, my magic is dark. Blood magic is, obviously, any spell, ritual, or potion that uses the blood of a human or animal. Pure light magic, which your magic is, was definitely hard to get, as there weren't very many people strong enough and light enough, to be any help. So I decided I would try and find that later. The ritual magic was relatively easy to get, as the ritual itself could be the base for the ritual magic, but I didn't want to chance it, so I did another ritual which enhanced the strength of the ritual, and I found that was enough. The spiritual magic, I thought, would have been the most difficult to get, but after I spoke to Albus, I realised that was a very silly idea.

You see, the source I used for the spiritual part of the ritual, were the wards of Hogwarts, as they had the very spirits of the Hogwarts founders and a little of every headmaster ever since woven into them, to make them so strong. That is why they are the strongest in the world, and that is why no one could ever break through the wards to Hogwarts. Nobody, not even Voldemort, could blast through over one hundred headmasters or headmistresses plus the Hogwarts founders. It would be impossible. And so, Albus let me use the wards of Hogwarts, after making sure there were no up and coming Dark Lords to threaten Hogwarts herself, and then all I needed was the Light Magic.

It took me a while to get an idea, and when I did, I definitely felt rather stupid for not thinking of it to begin with. Light magic includes creatures, yes? I know, pretty silly not to think of it before, but I'm glad I at least thought of it in time. So I asked Hagrid to borrow a Unicorn, and asked it if I could borrow its magic. I thought that would have been enough, but I was wrong. When I had gathered all of the things I would need in the middle of the ritual circle with me, and I had gathered all of the magic, everything the magic used had to offer, I realised I did not have enough Light Magic, and that if I stopped the ritual then and there, it could very well kill me, or just send me to a planet closer than the one you were on." I looked up as I heard a gasp, and saw Harry staring at me in horror, and I chuckled before assuring him it was alright, seeing Aragorn smiling slightly as well. "As you can see, I'm here now, so there is no need to worry.

I was getting pretty desperate around that time, when I felt something charging the light magic, and I, not one to look a gift horse in its mouth, quickly finished the ritual, being knocked out cold in process, though I did get the feeling of falling while I was still semi-conscious. When I woke up, I was in what I later found out was Fangorn Forest, with an old man dressed completely in white standing in front of me, smiling cheerfully, I immediately thought of Dumbledore, and introducing himself as Gandalf the White." I heard Harry laugh and when I looked up, I saw him rolling his eyes while whispering behind him to Aragorn, "Figures," and I smiled slightly before continuing. "He explained to me about the war going on in this world, how it started, how it ended for a time, and now how you're an important person in this war-" I glared at him lightly in fond exasperation, "-again. And as he explained about Middle Earth, the trees around me started moving and talking with each other. Let me tell you; that gave me a shock like nothing else. Even with the amount of magic in our old world, we didn't have talking trees; talking spiders, yes - talking trees, no. When he'd finished explaining about Middle Earth, he, for all intents and purposes, pushed me quite cheerfully into what I thought to be a random direction and told me I should meet a King called Theoden that would be leading his people to the keep at Helms Deep, here, in this place, I now realise" –I looked around, "he then shouted after me it had been his magic that charged the light magic needed for the ritual and that he was a dear friend of yourself. It took me a while to regain my composure, but I did continue, and met Theoden and his people about an hour's walk from Helms Deep. After I'd explained who I was, I couldn't help but notice that Theoden changed his mannerisms pretty quickly. He took me straight here, and told me you would no doubt be here soon, and then about two hours later, you came banging through the doors." As soon as I finished explaining everything I could think about, and there was the customary minute of shocked silence, I was immediately glomped by a tearful Harry who fell into my lap with his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. I rubbed his back gently, even as I wrapped my arms tightly around him, not wanting to let go.

**Harry's Point of View**

I listened to Remus explain everything with shock even as a warm feeling ran through me; the fact that someone had done so _much_ just to try and see me again, willing to give up their life in that world just to come after me, and the fact that it was Remus just seemed to make me even happier. I couldn't figure out what I'd done to deserve someone as loving as Remus for my father figure, but was never going to complain.

When he finished his story, I felt both mine and Aragorn's shock, even as I felt Aragorn's respect for Remus reach a whole new level, and after a minute of sitting completely still in Aragorn's lap, I launched myself at Remus, tears already running down my face, wrapping my legs and arms around him, hugging him with all of my strength. I felt Aragorn's concern, and gently assured him I was alright, better than alright! I was ecstatic! All of this had been done by Remus, just to come to me. I couldn't get over that part. I knew Remus loved me as much as I loved him, and I knew that he would do anything for me, but this was, well, _beyond_ doing 'anything' for someone. This was just dedication and love in its highest form, and I couldn't find myself feeling guilty that Remus would do all of this for me and no-one else, I was just too darn happy about it.

I felt Remus rubbing my back, no doubt to try and calm me down, and I took a few deep breaths to and get my emotions under control, loosening my grip on Remus slightly, so I was just sitting in his lap with my arms around his neck, and I whispered, "Thank you, Remus, for doing so much just trying to find me,"

I felt him kiss my head, before chuckling lightly, and I pulled back enough to scowl playfully at him, but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face for long. I squeezed him again quickly before getting up and sitting beside Aragorn again. I smiled up at him as he took my hand, before I turned back to Remus when he asked, "How long has passed in this world? How old are you now?" and my smile turned sad as I answered, "Just over thirty years have passed since I came to this world. I am now fifty four," I could see the shock in his eyes even before his mouth fell. I grinned a little at that, knowing he thought I was still in my twenties, as I look about that age. I could see the sadness growing in Remus' eyes and quickly reassured him, "Even if I am now an old man in age, you are still going to be my father figure, and I will no doubt still come to you for advice and such. Although I really hope you don't try to give me the sex talk again, that was just too embarrassing," and I grinned slightly when I heard Remus chuckle quietly. I could see the relief in his eyes; I had a feeling he would feel useless if he couldn't do anything for me when he came all this way and did all of that work. I smiled as I thought back to all that had happened since I came to this world; I could honestly say I was glad I came to this world, even if this world is in the middle of war.

Remus then asked, "What has happened then? What has happened since I saw you last? Tell me everything," and he sat straighter as though it was the most important thing in the world he was about to hear. I smiled slightly and looked at Aragorn; he just grinned cheekily at me and mockingly waved his hand as if to say, 'Well, get on with it' and I rolled my eyes before turning back to Remus and beginning _my _story.

"Well, when I woke up I was in a really small room…"

**Remus' Point of View**

"Well, when I woke up I was in a really small room…"

As I listened to Harry's story, I couldn't help but feel my pride in him grow; he had never even thought of giving up, if what I was hearing was any indication, and he had pushed ahead even when he thought there was no point. He started over, with nothing to his name, and made a life for himself, and made wonderful friends and from what I've heard so far, a wonderful lover.

As he explained his journey with Gandalf, I could easily hear how close those two were in the way Harry spoke of the old Wizard, and I could tell Gandalf thought of Harry as probably his closest friend with the pranks they played on each other. I doubt I could have been any more proud of him; the way he learned all that he could, and even taught a few things to Gandalf, while at the same time having fun and living his life. I am glad Harry came to this world, even though I am sad that I missed so much of his life.

I made a shocked noise in the back of my throat when I heard about the small army of Orcs that Harry and Aragorn had fought single-handedly while protecting Frodo, and I immediately grew worried when I heard he had been shot with a poisoned arrow, before remembering that his magic was too powerful to let himself be killed by something as simple as poison.

I gave a gentle smile when he told me of how Aragorn and he had gotten together, and the relationship that the both of them had with Frodo; I could already tell I would like Frodo and Bilbo. They sounded like they were just what Harry needed after the war he went through in our old world, and after how he grew up at the Dursleys, I'm happy he finally got to be a part of a family that wouldn't turn him away for anything.

I listened with baited breath as Harry explained how he got Frodo and the rest of the hobbits to Rivendell, about the Fellowship, and I felt amusement as he explained about Boromir and his attitude with Harry. I shook my head at the immaturity of Harry in that moment; going along with Boromir and pretending to be annoyed with him when he was really just mocking the Gondorian. I rolled my eyes when he explained about the Kraken like creature outside of the mines of Moria, knowing he probably would have continued fighting it until one of them died. He was obviously still the same in that department as he was when we were back on Earth fighting in the war; he would never let a death eater roam free, no matter the cost, and no matter if it was someone important or not.

My smile grew grim as he told me of how he had finally let go of the idea of me coming to him, but I couldn't help but be proud that through all of this time, he had thought of me and hoped I would come to this world. My eyes widened when he explained both he and Gandalf fought the Balrog, and I grew sad when Harry told of Gandalf's falling, knowing it would have been a major blow for him to lose what sounded like his best friend of this world. I am glad that Gandalf was reborn, and didn't have to leave this world so soon, although I doubt it was a short time for Gandalf, as he was a rather old man, even if he could move quickly.

I grinned when he told me of Treebeard, and Merry and Pippin, having the rather humorous image of a large tree speaking to all three of them.

When he got to the part where he and Gandalf saved King Theoden, and how the battle was fought inside his mind, I couldn't help but be awed by the power the both of them displayed with that small battle. Even though he was my honorary son, I couldn't help but be shocked that he has this much power, and didn't let it all go to his head. Here, I broke in, saying, quite incredulously, "How do you have all of this power, and not let it go to your head?"

I saw him pause, before he smiled at Aragorn, and said, while shaking his head, "I have the Fellowship to keep me humble. Although, I will admit, I had gotten a little arrogant before the Fellowship was formed, what with having no-one able to properly beat me. But when I saw the members of the Fellowship, all pledge their lives to give Frodo even the smallest chance of victory, well, it was a humbling sight. And I would do anything, anything at all, for my little brother. Just seeing that he holds the hope of this world on his shoulders, showed me that I am only one man, and though I will help whenever and wherever I can, I cannot do everything. I cannot _be_ everything. And I couldn't be any more proud of Frodo, for shouldering this burden where no-one else would."

And with that simple, but passionate speech, I saw how Harry had matured, grown up, and become the best possible person he could ever be. And I couldn't be any more proud, and I couldn't possibly love him any more, than I did this day. I sat back as he continued his story after that pause, and listened as he explained about the journey to Helms Deep, and just why he came in late and looking a mess. I looked at him in concern, but he just shrugged and stated, "My magic has already healed me. All I need is a nap," and smiled slightly.

After that, I just sat there, trying to take it all in. Finally, I just sighed, and smiled and said, quite defeated, "You've had more fun than me,"

**Harry's Point of View**

As I told Remus about my life in Middle Earth, I watched his reactions to everything. I could tell even though he was sad to not be able to see as I lived life without war for a few years, he was proud of me, and that sent a warm feeling shooting through my chest. When he sighed and said, "You've had more fun than me," I knew he was content with everything that had happened. I just smiled at him, knowing he was joking.

Before anything else could be said, Theoden entered the room, along with his niece and Haldir. I stood up from my seat, going over to the elf and dragging him to sit next to Aragorn, with a grin on my face. I pushed him down and then moved in front of Aragorn and plopped into his lap, turning so I was facing Haldir and smiling innocently at the groan from Aragorn, knowing I had no doubt made him lose his breath when I basically jumped on him. Haldir just watched us with amusement sparkling in his eyes, before we all turned back to the map on the table, when the King stood at the head, ready to change plans to fit the elves into the picture. I didn't notice Eowyn walking towards us until she sat in the chair beside Aragorn, and I shot a quick smile at her before I turned to the King and we began discussing things with Haldir commenting now and then.

…

After perhaps half an hour of discussion, we all stood up and parted ways; Theoden and Haldir to the walls of the keep, Eowyn to the women and children, and myself, Aragorn and Remus went to the armoury. When we stepped in through the door, I saw Legolas and Gimli getting kitted out, and Gimli trying on some chain-mail that was a bit too large for him. I muffled my laughter with my hand, but I needn't have bothered, for Gimli heard me anyway, and both he and Legolas turned to us, Gimli with a glare, Legolas with an exasperated but amused smile. I ignored the glare on Gimli's face and wave my hand, shrinking the chain-mail in height, and expanding it slightly in width, knowing Gimli would find it uncomfortable having to fight constricted like that. I watched as Gimli moved about, getting used to the weight of the metal, and I nearly fell down laughing when he did a spin, knowing it was meant to be a kick, but making it look like he was trying to be a ballerina. I would have fallen if Aragorn hadn't caught me, though he was laughing himself. I looked at Legolas to see his reaction, and was pleasantly surprised to see the normally quiet and formal elf was almost busting a gut trying to breathe through his laughter.

I shook my head at the silliness of that certain dwarf, before I pulled myself out of Aragorn's arms, letting my hand linger on his for a moment, before I went to get my own armour and weapons. Even though I had all of my original weapons, those being two swords, numerous daggers and a bow and arrows, I didn't want to chance getting hurt by a stray arrow, so I got leather armour, not wanting to be bogged down by all of that metal.

I turned to Remus, who was watching Gimli huff about with an amused smile on his face, and asked, "Will you be joining the fight, or are you going to protect the women and children?" He turned his attention to me, his face losing all signs of amusement, and seemed to study me for a moment, before he nodded and said quietly, "I will be fighting wherever you are. I will fight by your side, like we did all those years ago,"

I smiled at the comment, remembering when Remus and I fought side by side, knowing we would protect each other, and almost nothing could get to either of us. The only reason something had gotten to Remus was because I had left to search for Voldemort, to try and stop him once and for all. Although, I am glad that Remus was not in the battle at my side when I fought Voldemort, for he most likely would not have survived.

A hand on my arm brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up and smiled at Remus, before turning around and finding armour and weapons for him. I asked over my shoulder, "Do you want leather or chain-mail?"

…

It didn't take long before everyone was running on nervous energy; the anticipation in the air was staggering. As I stood on top of the battlements, ready to fight for the people of Rohan, I couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement mixed in with my nervousness; I had been in too many battles to only know the bad things of them, and I had come to appreciate the fact that there is always a good thing in a battle; be it saving someone's life, knocking back the enemy, or even beating your previous record, in the case of Gimli and Legolas. I was so high strung, it took me a while to realise Theoden was next to me, obviously not talking, just wanting some company.

I turned and smiled at him, making him look at me, and for a moment I saw vulnerability in his eyes, as if he was a kid again. I knew he was nervous, and afraid that some of us would die, but I didn't take that as a weakness, as he knew I wouldn't. I placed my arm around his shoulder as I looked across the horizon, noticing a black line in the distance. I squinted, even though I knew it was the approaching army, I just wanted to know if any of my traps had worked, and if they had, how well. I didn't make the mistake of thinking I took out a large chunk of their army, but even taking out a small chunk at this time would be better than nothing.

I squeezed Théoden's shoulder before I let him go and turned to go and find Aragorn; I wanted to spend some time with him before this battle. As soon as I got to the main courtyard, I sent a mental nudge at Aragorn, along with an image of where I was at. It didn't take long before I sensed him coming closer, no doubt knowing I just needed his presence at the moment.

I smiled softly when I felt his arms wrap around me, leaning back against his chest and closing my eyes, just enjoying the warmth he gave off. I felt him nuzzle my hair before kissing me on my head, before we started talking through our bond, about nothing important, just trying to spend time together, not knowing when we would get another chance.

…

Before long, all soldiers were either lined up on the battlements, ready with bows and arrows, or clustered around the entrances into the keep, guarding the people within. I looked to my left and saw Remus, and on my right, slightly further away, was Aragorn. I smiled gently, before I started gathering my magic, tensing it, and getting it ready to use, and use it, I would. I had no doubt I would use a lot of my magic in this fight, I just hoped I didn't use too much. Although that was probably very, very unlikely, I didn't want to get cocky and start making mistakes.

We could all make out, very easily, the long rows and columns of Orcs and Uruk-Hai marching their way towards Helms Deep, all with the intent to kill every last person in this stronghold. I could tell this was going to be a long and, very, bloody battle. I just hoped that Fate or the Valor would be kind to me today, and not let me lose anyone close to me.

As soon as the army, at least ten-thousand strong, had stopped a few hundred yards from the wall of the keep, I immediately notched a bow and arrow, while simultaneously casting a spell that would help the aim of everyone on our side of this fight, and messing up the aim of the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, before we all waited with baited breath for someone to make the first move.

After what felt like an eternity and yet a second all at once, one of our people let loose an arrow, shooting an Orc through the neck, killing it relatively quickly. When everyone got over the shock, the army of Uruk-Hai and Orcs let out fearsome roars, conveying their rage at what they no doubt conveyed to be a slight towards them. With that, everyone started shooting towards the other side, and even as I heard Aragorn shout "FIRE!" in Elvish, I had already let loose three arrows with deadly accuracy and let my magic take a life of its own.

When the elves started firing continuously, I put my bow back onto my shoulder, and concentrated solely on my magic. As I did so, a large chasm appeared in the earth about half way through the army, making a good number fall through, before I expanded the fire from some of their torches, making it engulf all of them in the rather large hole I made, while I felt Remus use his wind ability to help push a lot of the army into that hole as well, burning themselves in the process. That was all it took for the men on our side to gain confidence in their ability to last this fight, and a cheer rose up surrounding us, even as they continued firing and killing any Uruk-Hai or Orc that got too close to the walls of the keep.

I took a deep breath to steady myself; it had been a long time since I had had to use so much elemental magic at one time, and I knew I would not be able to do it again in this fight, though I would be able to do little things with the elements; mainly expanding the fires in their torches, which I continued doing, burning as much as I could before I started firing arrows again. I felt Remus' hand on my shoulder, giving me something to ground myself too; he knew what it felt like when you used a large burst of magic in a short amount of time. I smiled at him, before I took out my bow again.

I looked up as I heard Aragorn shouting to Legolas to shoot someone, and I quickly looked to where he was pointing. I used my magic to put more power behind the arrows that Legolas launched, trying to get the guy down as fast as possible, without him making it to the hole in the wall. As soon as the guy jumped, I knew it was too late for anything to stop him, even as I tried strengthening the wall with my magic, it still exploded, though perhaps not to the extent it would have if I had just let it fend for itself. When the wall exploded outwards, I quickly used my magic to expand some of the rocks, making them heavier and smoother, so they would roll when they landed, killing more Uruk-Hai and Orcs, even as I ran down to help defend the inner walls of the keep, hearing the King shouting to fall back to that wall. I made sure Remus was with me, not wanting to lose him in this massacre, before concentrating solely on my fighting, not wanting to get hurt when I wasn't paying attention.

As I hacked through a small group of Orcs, I heard someone shout my name and looked up just in time to see an Uruk-Hai about to skewer Haldir. I felt an instant calm go over my mind, vaguely feeling Aragorn mentally start in surprise at the calmness exuding from me, before I just _looked_ at the Uruk-Hai that was about to kill Haldir, making it split in half, along with every other Orc or Uruk-Hai around it. _Nothing_ was going to hurt _any_ of my friends or family in this world, not if I could stop it. As soon as I saw Haldir was safe, I went back to my own group of disgusting creatures, which had gotten bigger since I last looked, and began hacking and blasting away with unerring accuracy. I felt Aragorn gently brushing his mind against mine, and I slowly felt myself coming out of my cool rage, before I quickly sent reassurance back to Aragorn along with a thankful mental nudge. I doubt I could have gotten out of that emotion on my own, and I didn't want to hurt anyone that wasn't an enemy.

Before I realised it, a couple hours had passed, the men mostly just going through the motions of killing the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, a lot of them becoming too tired to continue. I looked up when I had a few seconds to catch my breath, and my eyes widened when I saw dawn was only an hour or so away. I went about killing the enemies with a renewed determination, knowing Gandalf and Eomer would be here soon with the Rohirrim, and we would only have to hold as long as that.

I quickly ran back at the King's order to fall back, looking around for Remus, and when I spotted him, I breathed a sigh of relief to see he only looked slightly weary and out of breath, glad to know he wasn't hurt badly. I quickly shepherded the soldiers into the keep proper, before I turned around, took a deep breath, and let my magic _free_; expanding fires, digging holes, levitating and shooting spears and arrows that had been dropped, creating a mini tornado that lifted up Orcs, rocks and Uruk-Hai, and just making complete chaos for the enemy.

I breathed deeply, reigning in my magic, leaving the Orcs and Uruk-Hai shocked to a standstill and quickly turned around, feeling Aragorn near me, the King having asked him to get them some time, and we ran back into the meeting room of the keep, where the remaining soldiers and the King were. I saw Aragorn sit down and gratefully sunk into his lap, lying almost boneless against his chest, and I felt him chuckle lightly, thought I could tell he was tired as well. As he leaned back, taking me with him, I looked up and caught the concerned gazes of quite a few people, though I quickly assured them with a smile that I was fine.

I looked around for Haldir, noticing him leaning against the wall not far from me, and I was relieved to see he wasn't too banged up, though he did have what looked like a fairly nasty wound on his side. As I looked around for Remus, I felt Aragorn tighten his arms around me, no doubt still slightly concerned about the cool rage I had gone into earlier. I squeezed his arm lightly, before linking my hand with one of his, and beckoned Remus over when I caught sight of him. I held out my other hand to him, smiling when he took it and just stood beside me and Aragorn, knowing I just needed to make sure he was here and safe.

I suddenly stood up, hearing the hopelessness in Théoden's voice, before I walked up to him and hit him upside the head. He looked at me in shock, while I gazed steadily back at him, before he turned away, slightly ashamed. I put my hand on his shoulder and said quietly, yet firmly, "Look at me, Theoden," and as he looked at me, I softened slightly, seeing he was despairing for his people, not himself.

"Listen to me. I know it may not seem like this battle is going well, and although we are weary, we are still here. You still have people to lead, Theoden, but you will not have to lead them in this battle for long. The sun will rise in less than an hour, and then, Gandalf will have arrived with help. We are not alone in this fight, and we will not give up as long as we have something to fight for. Ride out, Theoden, ride out, and meet them. Give them a reason to fear Rohan," I could see the determined look back in his eyes, as he nodded, clasping my shoulder, saying, "Yes, let this be the day we draw swords together, and let this be the day that we defeat this army," as he looked around the room at everyone. I stepped back as Aragorn stood again, coming to my side, also clasping shoulder with Theoden, before nodding and moving back to wrap his arm around my waist.

…

As soon as the horses were ready, we mounted and waited for the Orcs to break down the door. As soon as they did, we charged, killing every one of them we could as we rode past, riding down to the front gate, and knocking a lot of them off the bridge as we rode down. As we ploughed through the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, hacking and slashing at them with a rain of arrows from the walls, I looked up with a smile on my face when I felt a familiar aura coming closer. I noticed the sun was already half-way risen, and I whooped before turning my horse around, looking at Aragorn as he realised the same thing, and we both looked to the top of the hill, to the east, just as Gandalf pulled to a stop at the top. I saw the way he surveyed the battle, pausing when he saw me, Aragorn and Remus, smiling slightly before carrying on. I grinned again as I saw Eomer come up beside the old wizard, as they exchanged a few words and Eomer shouted, "Rohirrim! To the King!" and I laughed happily before continuing my hacking, slowly riding towards the gates to the keep again.

I mixed my magic with Gandalf's, increasing the light of the sun, blinding the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, even as they tried to regroup and defend against the new, and more powerful, threat. I threw out my hand, throwing magic out in a swift and deadly blade, cutting down the first line of the army, and letting the horses of the Rohirrim clash with the Orcs and Uruk-Hai without getting impaled. As soon as I saw the army being taken care of, and starting to retreat, I let out a loud whoop, and twirled my horse and myself around, sword high in the air, as I heard the King shouting, "Victory!"

I heard two horses coming towards me, and I grinned tiredly as I saw Remus and Aragorn slowing to a stop beside me, Aragorn knowing I was probably going to fall down any minute now. I still hadn't had a nap from my magic healing me from my tumble off the cliff, and what with all the magic and fighting I had done in this battle, I was ready to drop.

I turned around again as I heard another horse coming, knowing by the aura that it was Gandalf, and as he neared, I leaped off of my horse and onto his, jumping on him in a hug, even as he chuckled at my enthusiasm, and caught me around the waist. I squeezed him, before moving behind him and resting my head on his shoulder, my arms around his waist, and I heard him comment to Aragorn, "The Battle of Helms Deep is over. The Battle for Middle Earth has just begun,"

I thwacked him on the back, mumbling into his robes, "Shut up, you old coot. Can't you let us enjoy one victory before having to chase after another battle?" I felt him chuckle before I moved away, jumped down from his horse and somehow managed to slip in front of Aragorn on his horse, grinning cheekily up at him as I sat backwards, before I rested my head on his chest and almost immediately fell asleep, too tired from everything that had happened in the last two days.

The last thing I felt was his hand stroking softly through my hair, and the gentle swaying of the horse, before I was off into a dreamless sleep, too exhausted to do anything but dream.

….

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to IDareYouToLoveMe for giving me inspiration without meaning to :)

And I _am_ sorry it took so long to update, _again_, but it took me FOREVER to even get the explanation for Remus' coming to this world as good as I could. I hope this chapter is satisfactory :) Please don't kill me? :D


End file.
